


I'll Have the Bartender

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angry Harry, Angst, Bottom Draco, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fudge is Mayor, Ginny is not Ron's sister, Harry is the son of Mayor Potter, Harry wants revenge, Hogwarts is a Private School For the Wealthy, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Openly Gay Draco, Pining, Protective Draco, Protective Harry, Sad Harry, Tom Riddle is a Serial Killer, Top Harry, Violence, sad draco, social pariah draco, sweet Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Harry is fifteen when he gets a letter from Hogwarts, a private school for wealthy children from influential parents. He rolled his eyes, the Dursley's weren't exactly influential. His heart clenches when he realizes that this 'Albus Dumbledore' only wants him to attend because his father was the Mayor of London before he was murdered. He wants to burn the letter, wants to tell the headmaster to go to hell, wants to scream at the injustice of only mattering to them when he is useful... but he doesn't. Harry realizes that this might be his only chance of escaping the Dursleys. Surely, Hogwarts would be better than here... right? Surely, Hogwarts would help him on the path to finding Tom Riddle, his parent's murderer... right?This story starts at the Epilogue and tells the tale of how Harry escaped his relatives, found love, hatred and a bad taste for revenge. One thing is certain, if Harry ever comes across Tom Riddle, only one of them would be walking out alive... and it sure wouldn't be the murdering serial killer.





	1. Prologue, The End is Really Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheClouds211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheClouds211/gifts).



> So, this story started out just as a prompt. It was a popular prompt that I have seen quite a few times. One where a bunch of girls are gushing over the cute bartender and don't realize that the man is not only taken but also gay... with his partner in the room. It was just going to be a smutty one shot... but.... then this happened. The idea literally came to me and I had to run with it. I love where this story is going to go and I hope that you all do as well. 
> 
> If you have been following my 'I Do' Series, no worries, I am still writing that. I just needed to clear some writers block and that is where the prompts come in. If you have not been following my 'I Do' Series and are a fan of Drarry... well... by all means check it out! I know this is only the prologue but please bear with me and just be a little patient. I will hopefully update within the next week. I am currently about to move from the U.S. to Germany in a few short days. So keep that in mind when it comes to updating. 
> 
> Also, I would like to dedicate and gift this story to my beautiful sister. She listens to my crazy fanfiction ideas and gives me advice. I bug her at ungodly hours and she never tells me to shove off. She has been my rock in a lot of ways over my lifetime. Love you little sister!

            “He is so fucking hot. It has got to be criminal to look _that_ fine.” A voice said with longing.

            “Look at those wicked hands move. I think I might keel over if he were to touch me like that.” Another feminine voice spoke up.

            Harry looked up from where he was _trying_ to type the last of his report to see who the girls were talking about. He was in a secluded section of the bar, he liked to dub this his spot since no one else seemed to like sitting here. He looked around and spotted a table filled with five girls, some who were blatantly lifting their breasts in an attempt to make them appear perky and reapplying their makeup. Even if he wasn’t gay, they still wouldn’t tempt him in the least. Desperation was screaming from them.

            A sigh dragged his attention to a girl with red hair. “Look at him, that is the sexiest man I have seen in a long time.”

            “Aren’t you with Michael, Ginny?” A disgruntled voice piped up. Harry was intrigued with the turn of events.

            “Cho, we aren’t like together… together, you know what I mean?” The girl who must be Ginny responded.

            A loud snort from Cho was a response. “You live with the man!”

            _The plot thickens,_ Harry thought to himself as he watched the bitter look on Ginny’s face.

            “Yes, well… we are going through some things right now.” She flicked her red hair behind her. “Don’t judge me, aren’t you with Cedric?”

            The girl designated as Cho, glared darkly. “You know we aren’t. I am a free lady as of tonight.”

            A girl with blonde hair and kind eyes nudged Ginny in the ribs. “That _is_ the whole reason we are out tonight. To get Cho’s mind off of Cedric.”

            “Right Hannah, you are right.” Ginny said with a fake smile. “My bad Cho.”

            “If Cho wants to sleep with the man, who are we to argue?” A girl with broad shoulders and a mean expression spoke up.

            Ginny glared at the girl. “Millicent, I think we should leave it up to him to see who he goes home with.”

            The last girl of the group turned her head towards the others, she had long blonde hair and the strangest pair of sunglasses he had ever seen perched on the top of her head… and was she reading a magazine upside down? “Don’t get your hopes up. The man is taken.” Harry arched an impressed brow. He wasn’t sure yet who the ladies were talking about but the girl seemed to _know_.

            “What makes you say that?” Millicent asked with disbelief clearly heard in her tone of voice.

            “It’s the way he carries himself. Look at him. He appears to be flirting back with everyone but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.”

            When all the girls turned towards the bar, he finally got a glimpse of the man they were arguing about. It was no surprise they were enamored with him. The guy was at least six foot with pale blonde hair that was slightly messed up. Tattoos adorned his arms, one more prominent than others. It was a dark black skull with a snake exiting its mouth. A silver lip ring flashed underneath the light, matching a silver piercing right through the man’s left eyebrow. The guy sure was stunning.

            “I don’t see it Luna.” Ginny argued. “There is no ring, so he isn’t married.”

            Before Luna could respond a waitress came up to the table. “Welcome to Slytherin Seekers, my name is Pansy. What can I get you tonight?”

            “I’ll have the bartender.” Cho retorted with a smirk.

            Harry groaned internally at the cheesy come on. She couldn’t have come up with something more clever?

            The waitress laughed loudly before shaking her said. “Sorry hon but he is regrettably not on the menu, but I can let him know that you wish he was.” She offered with another shake of her head.

            “Is the kitchen still open?” Hannah asked, holding her stomach.

            “Sorry, but it closed half an hour ago. We only have an hour till closing so the kitchen doesn’t stay open this late.”

            Harry checked his watch with a grin. It was later then he thought it was. Good, then he might be able to get his report finished before the bar closed. He tuned out the other table and quickly went back to typing. On days like this, he wondered why he ever became a police officer. Reports were no joke. Luckily, this wasn’t a case. He was doing employee evaluations for the officers underneath him. He could’ve done this at home but he didn’t like the emptiness of the house.

            He was almost done when he heard the girls not too far from him start to gush in enthusiasm.

            “Look he is coming over here.”

            “Act natural.”

            “Is offering him a blow job behind the bar, acting natural?”

            Harry couldn’t help it, he snorted loudly at the statement. The red head sure was feisty, he would give her that much.

            “Got a problem listening to private conversations?” Harry looked up at the girl when her question was directed at him. He watched the anger leave her face and her eyes widened. “Well, hello green eyes.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “I did not intentionally listen in. You were quite loud.” He pointed out. He figured the girl would take offense but he was wrong. She just nodded her head. “My bad. I will keep my voice down.” She winked at him in a horrible attempt at flirtation.

            “I swear you will flirt at any man who moves.” Cho told her snidely.

            Luckily for Harry, that got Ginny’s attention and the girl turned back around to bicker with her friend.

            “Hello ladies.” A male voice spoke up, causing Harry to look up and see the bartender. “Pansy just got off her shift so I will be taking over your table.” The man set down a tray of shots that the girls must have ordered.

            “Lucky for us.” Cho spoke up with a flirtatious smile. Harry could almost feel the eye roll that Ginny released.

            The bartender smiled politely in response. “Is there anything else that I can get you?”

            Ginny tilted her head back as she downed the shot. “Another one.” She tried to go for flirty, but it didn’t come out that way. Her voice was raspy and her eyes had teared up a little, a big indicator that she wasn’t quite familiar with hard liquor as she thought she was. “And possibly you.”

            “I can get you another shot but that’s it.” There was a flash of white teeth but it was obvious to Harry that the smile didn’t meet the man’s silver eyes.

            “What a shame.” Ginny sighed.

            Harry rolled his eyes again and went back to his report. He was _so_ close to being done. Tonight was his Friday and if he could get this done right now, then he wouldn’t have to worry about working over the next two days. He could hear the girls arguing again but he chose to tune them out. He needed to concentrate.

            It seemed to have been working… until a loud giggle permeated his thinking space. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. It wasn’t exactly their fault, he _was_ choosing to do this in a bar instead of at home. Loud comes with the territory, unfortunately.

            “I bet you ten pounds that he comes with me tonight.” Cho slurred after taking another shot. “Pun intended.” Harry looked to the ceiling and prayed that he had the patience to stay despite their horrid company.

            Self-restraint, that was something needed to stop from snapping out at idiotic people. Self-restraint, that was something they taught in anger management classes. Self-restraint, that was just common sense… wasn’t it? Self-restraint, that was just something that Harry didn’t have. It was also something that his lover didn’t have either. That might be where he picked it up, actually.

            “I’ll bet you fifty that he doesn’t go home with any girl in this bar.” Luna told them as she flipped through her magazine… still upside down. Harry wondered if it was just the cover page that was upside down. Surely, the girl wasn’t actually reading it like that?

            “You are _so_ on Lovegood!” Millicent declared as she scrunched up her arm in a horrid show of intimidation. Harry got the distinct impression that this girl had some muscles on her. “If he doesn’t go home with Cho or Ginny, I guarantee he will go home with some other girl.” If Harry was in the habit of interrupting conversations that had nothing to do with him, he would point out that they were the only single girls in the bar. All the other girls had dates… which was just plain obvious.

            “He is already taken.” Luna retorted in a confident but dreamy voice. Harry was intrigued by this one. She was definitely someone who saw things in a different way. She sounded like she _knew_ and it made him wonder what made her so confident.

            Harry looked to the bartender as the man made his way around the room, checking in on all the patrons in the bar. There wasn’t anything that screamed ‘taken’ about him. There was no ring on his finger, no hickeys on his neck, no obvious signs of possessions that would indicate a significant other. Whatever the blonde girl saw, it wasn’t obvious to him. Which irked Harry, he was trained to pick up on the behavior of other people. He was trained to see things that others over looked. So why did the blonde see something that he couldn’t?

            “Hello again.” Harry looked up to see the bartender at the table of girls. “Did you ladies need another round of shots.”

            “Yes.” Ginny slurred at the same time that Millicent answered with a firm, “No.”

            A pale eyebrow arched at the warring answers. “Shall I just bring the one then?”

            Millicent and Ginny seemed to be in a silent stare off. “No.” Ginny finally conceded. “I suppose I could go for a club soda.”

            The blonde bartender nodded his head. He called over his shoulder, “Oi Neville!”

            A tall boy with brown hair who was cleaning the bar looked up nervously. “Four club sodas for this table.” He paused for a moment considering something that looked unpleasant. “Please.”

            Harry shook his head with a snort at how hard that was for the man. His snort must have been louder than he thought, because no sooner had he released it, was silver eyes locking with his own. “Excuse me, I have some other tables to check on. Neville will bring that right out to you.”

            The bartender had already walked away and therefore missed the disappointed faces on the other girls of the table.

            “Hey there.” Harry smiled softly at the blonde in response. “Can I get you anything?”

            Harry tilted his head to the side as he considered the question. “I’ll have the bartender.” He teased with a blossoming grin, repeating Cho's words.

            A loud warm laugh filtered through the bar, catching the attention of some of the tables around them.

            “I am not on the menu.” A regretful sigh issued from the gorgeous man. Harry arched a disbelieving brow. “Is that so?”         

            A smirk was his response. “Well… for you, I just might make an exception.” The man whispered as he bent down till he was eye level with Harry. “Handsome man like you, what are you doing in a seedy place like this?”

            Harry shook his head. “I happen to like this place.” He raised his head defiantly. “I happen to know the owner. If you think I am handsome then you must not know your boss.”

            Another smirk, only this one held humor as well. “I hear he is a prick and an arse.” The blonde stage whispered.

            “I hear he has a fine prick and a firm arse.” Harry whispered just as loudly.

            The bartender threw his head back and let out another warm laugh. “I hear he is in love with you and that’s why you stick around.” He retorted with his sparkling grey eyes.

            Harry smiled softly before reaching a hand to cup a strong jaw. “I love you too, Draco.” He lowered his hand till he was grasping the collar of his shirt to pull him forward into a gentle kiss.

            They both heard a few shocked gasps but when Draco’s tongue came out to tangle with Harry’s, they both tuned them out.

            Electric heat surged throughout Harry’s body as their lips moved. Kissing Draco was always his own personal proof that magic existed. Nothing in the world could compare.

            “I only have half an hour left till I close up and then we can leave.” Draco whispered against his lips.

            Harry smiled before pressing a quick peck to those tantalizing lips. “I am in no hurry baby.”

            Draco groaned. “Well I am. We both have the next two days off and I am itching to feel how fine your prick is.”

            “Fuck.” Harry swore as his sweet mood instantly went to needy. “Why do you do this?”

            A wicked smirk formed on Draco’s face. “Because the more I rile you up, the harder you fuck me.”

            “Can Neville close up and you leave early?” Harry immediately asked, trying not to think about Draco’s words.

            “No can do, love. I have invoices to check over. I haven’t trained Neville for that yet.”

            Harry sighed sadly. “The quicker you get to it, the quicker we can leave.”

            Draco rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away. “So bossy.” He called over his shoulder. “I am the bossy bottom, there is no room for a bossy top.”

            “You love it.” Harry retorted with a smile as he tried not to stare at the swaying firm arse.

            “I love _you_.” Draco yelled the correction as he neared the bar and headed towards a door marked for employees only.

            Lovesick. Even after being together for nearly fifteen years, Harry’s heart still skipped beats near Draco. His breath still caught when those gorgeous eyes locked with his, his gut still clenched when they were apart and his love still bloomed brightly inside of him. He had been fifteen years old when he knew that Draco was his forever. He sighed sappily as he realized just how happy he was. Despite getting older, he loved his life with Draco and wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

            There was a prickling awareness that let Harry know that he was being stared at. Which was something one would think he would have gotten used to by now. He looked up and noticed that the table with the annoying girls were gawking at him. Well, all of them but the odd blonde girl.

            “I told you he wasn’t going home with any of the girls in here.” Luna sing-songed, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

            “How did you know?” Harry asked with a curious glint to his voice, that caused the girl to look up at him for the first time.     

            “Every free moment he has, he looks to you. Checks that you are still there and to make sure you are alright. It is rather adorable actually.” Harry could see the rest of the girls who had been staring at him incredulously were now staring at Luna with wide eyes.

            “How would you know that?” Hannah asked with furrowed brows. “You have been absorbed in that nonsense since we got in here.

            Luna glared at her darkly. “One, I don’t have to be looking to see things.” Harry lifted his brows in surprise and disbelief at the odd statement.

           “Two, the Quibbler is not nonsense. There is actually a lot of good theories in here.” Luna smiled for the first time all evening. “For example, there was a sighting of a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack in the forests of Bangkok.” Her tone suggested that this was the greatest invention since the light bulb. “Oh!” She exclaimed with a happy tune. “There is also an article about how Mayor Fudge has been replaced with a robotic clone, citing that there is proof in the way he refuses to do publicized meetings.” Harry dropped his mouth open in surprise and delight. The strange girl was definitely someone he would get along with. Anyone who disliked Fudge was alright in his books. The man had been a thorn in his side since the moment he entered Hogwarts, the stupid private prep school.

            “Not to mention, there is a lovely addition about-” Millicent quickly placed a hand over Luna’s mouth.

            “Lovegood. You know I love you, to a certain degree, but please shut up.” Millicent growled. “I can only take so many of your conspiracy theories before I go off the deep end.”

            “Mmm. That would be the Nargles, Milly.” Luna told her sweetly after extracting the other girl’s hand from her mouth. “You should align your chakra, it will clear up all the negative energy you got going on.” She was progressively ignoring the thunderous look on Millicent’s face. “Meditation might help too. I think you need some sage to cleanse your house and also some crystals for guidance would do wonders for you.”

            Harry covered his mouth with a hand, to hide the laughter that was threatening to come out. Merlin, where had Luna been all his life? He could have used a friend like her growing up.

            Ginny cleared her throat, attempting to disrupt the tension in the room that was coming from Millicent’s heated glare. “So the bartender is your boyfriend?” She asked with pink cheeks, no doubt remembering her lewd statements.

            “My husband, actually.” Harry told her with a soft smile. He noticed the disbelieving looks coming from the girls, sans Luna, who had gone back to reading her magazine. “What?” He finally asked when no one said anything.

            “They don’t believe you are telling the truth since gay marriage is currently banned throughout the country.” Luna piped up, not looking at him. "Plus neither of you have rings on your fingers."

            “I hate when you talk for us.” Cho grumbled lowly.

            “Then speak up and I wouldn’t do it for you.” Luna quipped back in such a dreamy tone that Harry wasn’t sure if she was actually insulting her or being nice. Interesting.

            Harry spoke up before Cho could respond to Luna. He lifted a chain around his neck, showing them that he had a gold wedding band on the necklace. "Draco tends to misplace rings and we both have an easier time if our rings our around our necks." He didn't want to get into a discussion about prejudice. “We got married nine years ago in Canada.” 

            “We wanted to take the next step and we had gotten denied here when we applied for a marriage license. If we couldn’t do it here, then we were going to find somewhere that would marry us.” He shook his head at the memory of writing to thousands of chapels across the world. “Took ages but finally a small church in Ontario said that they would do it.” Harry grinned in remembrance of their small wedding. It had just been the two of them. No one approved of their union, so they had gone alone.

            He shook his head to clear old memories and noticed arched brows from Millicent. He arched his own right back at her in silent question.

            “There is no way that the government will recognize the union.”

            Harry nodded in agreement. “You are correct. We tried to cite that since straight marriages are still recognized if the marriage was done overseas, that so should ours.” He sighed heavily. “We got denied but that is alright. Whether England recognizes our union or not, we are still married. No one will tell me otherwise.”

            “I think that is rather brave of you.” Ginny said with a starry look in her eyes. One that made Harry a little uncomfortable. He was literally telling them about his _husband_ and she was still being flirty. He saw a not so subtle elbow to her ribs from the quiet girl Hannah.

            “How long have you been together?” Hannah wondered with a smile as she ignored Ginny's glare. “And how did you meet?”

            Harry considered telling them that it wasn’t any of their business but he hadn’t told their past in a really long time. Something was telling him that he would really appreciate doing so now. He lifted his hand in the air and gestured them closer, he was noticing that some of the other patrons were shooting him looks of disgust. They had probably heard his statement and they must not approve of his ‘lifestyle’. He smiled when they all eagerly got up and came to his table. Ginny, Cho and Hannah squeezed into the other side of the booth across from him, while Luna and Millicent pulled up two chairs.

            “Picture it, London 1981, it was a dark Halloween night when my life was changed forever…”

            Draco peered around the open door to check on Harry and shook his head when he noticed he was surrounded by the flirty girls. His lover always attracted people to him, whether it was male or female. He wasn’t in the least bit jealous. Harry was his husband and they would soon be celebrating their fifteenth anniversary, he knew Harry only had eyes for him. He smirked at the way the redhead seemed to staring at Harry’s mouth. He couldn’t blame her, his husband sure was a catch. He was about to turn back around when he caught wind of what Harry was talking about. His heart fluttered as his stomach filled with heat. _Oh_. He bit his lip as he looked back to the stack of papers on his desk. He could take them home and finish them there so that he could listen to Harry’s story… or he could leave them here and do them when he got back from his days off. He sighed heavily as he locked his office door and leaned over the bar next to Neville. It was poor decisions like this that made him wonder how his bar was so successful.

            An evil voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he would regret not finishing the invoices, but one look to Harry’s excited eyes and he knew he wouldn’t be getting any more work done tonight. He smiled slightly at Neville as they both leaned forward to listen to Harry telling the story of how they met and fell in love. Sometimes Draco still marveled at how their lives had literally spiraled out of control from the moment they met.

            “Wait a minute!” Millicent interrupted. “Are you telling me that you are _the_ Harry Potter??”

            Draco and Neville both grinned and waited to see what Harry would say.


	2. Perfection is an Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will come across something called, Privet Drive Gardens. This is a gated community. I have expanded on this. I would like you to picture a military base. They have housing, schools, select fast food, a commissary and even a 'shopping' center. That is what I am aiming for minus the military aspect.

           There is a perfect home in a perfect neighborhood that houses perfect people and their perfect families. Among this perfect gated community resides a family that wishes they were perfect. A family that strives to be just as perfect as the rest of the people in their neighborhood. To the rest of the world, the Dursleys appear to be the level of perfect that they have so longed for. They appear to be just as polished and composed. They appear to be just as flawless and pristine. They hide behind fake smiles and neatly trimmed lawns. Their gardens bloom in the same identical rows that match the rest of the houses. The patterns and colors of the outside décor are plain and leave much to be desired. To some people, synchronized conformity is appealing. To some people, symmetrical homogeneity is the underlying objective.

            Illusions. If one was to look past the green, trimmed lawn among the pristine house of Number 4, inside Privet Drive Garden Community, they would see the same illusion as the rest of the nearby residents. They would see nothing amiss on the outside. If one was to look through the curtains though… they would see a new picture. Not a painting of home life or even works of loving art. No. They would see _why_ the Dursleys were the definition of illusion. They would see _why_ striving for the unobtainable was never a good idea. Because at the end of the day, expectations don’t meet reality. When you lose sight of reality and realize that your five-star mansion is actually a three-bedroom picturesque of middle class suburbia, tensions tend to run high. No one does tension, quite like the Dursleys.

            As try as they might, the Dursleys downfall would always be their nephew. Because no matter how rigidly perfect they could pretend to be, Harry Potter just didn’t conform to mindless dictates that warred with his altruistic nature. He would never be able to just blindly follow along with society. He would never be able to look at a crowd of identical people and want the same aesthetics or the same mannerisms. He was unique to his core and far from perfect.

           To Harry, perfect was an illusion that people would always campaign for but never achieve. It was an impossible goal with zero reprieve. His family were sheep to a crisis that they weren’t even aware existed. When you have to chip away bits of yourself to fit someone else’s mirage of how you _should_ be, then the only possible end to the story would be lies. Harry knew that this life was not for him. The fake smiles and polite conversations when in reality you want to sneer and insult, was the opposite of his personality. He would never be able to look to his perfect, judgmental neighbors and want to be them. He would never be able to see eye to eye with people who did not have a single thought that was their own.

            The Dursleys used to be _the_ family to be. They used to be the one the neighbors strived to be like. They used to be the family that was used as a description of model tenants. All that changed the day they were given custody of their one year old nephew. Vernon Dursley immediately wanted nothing to do with the child but unfortunately the boy was under public scrutiny for being the child of the recently deceased Mayor. Harry Potter was the poor orphan boy that survived the brutal murder of his parents. He wasn’t someone that they could dump into the nearest orphanage. He wasn’t someone that they could pawn off onto someone else. They had begrudgingly and angrily taken in the boy that they knew would be a disaster to their perfectly constructed life.

            At first, the Dursleys were seen as wonderful and wholesome citizens to take in their nephew. They were regarded as generous people who would raise Harry to be just as kind and well behaved as the other children in the gated community. As the years went on, it was quite obvious that there was no controlling the child. Harry Potter was not well dressed, he did not have his hair combed neatly, he did not have manners, nor did he have a strive to fit in. Even as a small child, the boy never wanted to conform. Never wanted to be like the other children. The downfall of the Dursley’s reputation quickly crumbled. They forbade the boy to leave the house most days and painted his window a dark black, so that the rest of the neighborhood wouldn’t be subjected to his appearance, even from afar.

            Punishments. Vernon thought that punishing his nephew early on would prevent any odd characteristics from taking root. He assumed that he could get the boy to become well behaved just like his perfect son Dudley. It didn’t matter what happened or how harsh the punishments were, the freak of a boy wouldn’t comply with his wishes. When punishments wouldn’t work, he tried a number of consultations and even therapists provided by Privet Drive Gardens. When even that failed, he tried home remedies and behavior modifications. He was quickly running out of options. His neighbors used to smile at him, they used to get invitations for dinner and get-togethers. Now, all he got were dirty looks and spiteful complaints. If he couldn’t get the Potter boy to behave, then they might be asked to leave the community. Which was out of the question. He had not worked tirelessly over the past twenty-five years to be kicked out now.

            Petunia was at her wits end. She could get her nephew to clean and cook but that wasn’t something she wanted him to do. There was something in his eyes that didn’t sit well with her. There were plenty of nightmares hidden in those eyes. Eyes that could do harm to them if he desired. No. It was best to let the child be… under watchful supervision. The real problem was his schooling. Nursery school had sent a note home asking that Harry not be sent back. It wasn’t fights or sullen behavior that she had been expecting of the boy. No. Her nephew was to go to the same school as her precious son. It was a wonderful school inside the community. It was one of the better schools in the immediate area. The problem was that Harry was too outspoken, too interested in things beyond his age. He didn’t care about doing the same things as the rest of the class. He wanted to do his own thing and that wasn’t something the school could condone. So she had to keep her nephew home with her and hire a teacher to visit the house each day.

            It had been painfully obvious after six different teachers over the years, that they would have to hire outside of the community. Which was just another strike against them to their neighbors. The latest teacher wasn’t as strict as Petunia would have liked but at least they stuck around. She just hoped that they could get _some_ kind of proof that their efforts were working, otherwise they would have to get creative if they wanted to stay in the community.

 

* * *

 

 

           The sliver of sun shining through the small crack in the tiny window that had been painted black, woke Harry up. Despite having only slept for a few hours, he couldn’t resent the light. The small, meager bit of sun was his own poetic description of his existence. He was surrounded by darkness with no way out, doomed to watch the outside world taunt him with the faraway magic that is life. He rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling with a long drawn out sigh. Another day in the life of paradise. He dimly noted that he would have to patch up another hole in the roof otherwise he would be practicing his cannonball during the next rainstorm. He didn’t want to get up but knew that his teacher would be here soon.

            Harry wasn’t the tallest of people but he had to crouch when he got up or his head would hit the ceiling of the attic. Because having an extra bedroom downstairs apparently made no sense. Fuck logic, right? He had been in this small, cramped attic for as long as he can remember. It was alright though, he had his own personal space that his uncle and cousin couldn’t legitimately fit into. His aunt never bothered him up here. It was his own personal hell most days but occasionally a dampened heaven when he craved the lonely solace of his life. He didn’t even bother looking into his makeshift closet for clothes when he blindly grappled around. His appearance never mattered to him. They were just clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair to make sure there were no knots before letting it just be a wild mess. He could tame his hair if he wanted to but it was his absolute favorite rebellion. To be messy in a house of perfectly crafted obsessive neatness, was sometimes the only thing he lived for. Harry picked up his school books and homework before making his way down the hatch that led to the lower floor.

            He walked down the hallway towards the dining room. This was his designated area for school when his teachers came by. It wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing. Sometimes he wished he could go to school like other children but not here in the community. He would chew off his own arm to get out the swirling pit of doom that delusioned people here called home. Harry shook his head as he hid a grin when he noticed that his teacher was already waiting for him.

            “L-late a-a-again P-potter.”

            Harry couldn’t help but let out a giant smirk. “Still faking your stutter, I see Professor Quirrell.” If he had to compare all of his previous teachers to the odd man in front of him, he would definitely say Quirrell was the strangest but he was also his favorite. Perhaps it was because the man wasn’t from the community or maybe it was because the guy was just so unique that it was a breath of fresh air.

            He watched Quirrell lean back in his chair with a small smile. “You know.” The Professor began slowly. “You are the _only_ student I have ever had that noticed.”

            “That is because people only see what they want to see. If they stopped trusting what is right in front of them, they might see hidden meanings all around them.” Harry told him in a wise voice that didn’t suit him, hoping he could keep a straight face. He caught the arched eyebrow and sighed in defeat. “Oh alright.” He conceded. “It was the way you pronounced some words with a sense of finality and others with a rushed stutter. It was like you were warring with your mouth. Which I guess _is_ what a stutter does but it just seemed… off… to me.” He shrugged one shoulder.

            Their eyes locked and Harry could tell that his teacher was searching for _something_ within them. Whatever it was, the man must have found it, because he just nodded once and cleared his throat.

            “Did you do your homework?”

            “Un-fucking-fortunately.” Harry muttered quietly as he pulled out the horrid calculus torture that had been assigned to him.

            “What was that?” There was a sweet polite tone to the man’s voice that made Harry sit up straighter.

            “Nothing.” He hoped his expression was earnest and not guilty.

            Quirrell narrowed his eyes but pulled the paper to him, which had Harry sighing in relief internally. Sometimes he thought that his teacher had two different personalities inside of him. There was the stuttering funny guy and then the serious, ‘I hide dead bodies in my basement’ guy, he wasn’t sure which one he liked better. The mystery of never knowing which one he would get, is what made the man so intriguing.

            “It looks like you only tried on half of this before you bullshitted your way through the rest.” The resigned tone caused Harry to look away as he bit his lip in a means to stop a smile from approaching.

            “Harry.” The sigh proved to be the edge of Harry’s humor. They had this exact conversation at least two times a week. He could recite Quirrell’s part and his own.

            “You are way above where you should be academically. If you just applied yourself more, then you would be _that_ much more unique in your smart brain.”

            Harry mouthed the words right along with him and thanked all higher powers that might be at work, that Quirrell was still looking over his homework and missed it.

            “I am already a freak, I don’t need to broadcast my ‘smart brain’ and stand out even more.” Harry whispered loud enough that Quirrell could hear him. He studiously ignored the pitying look that was on the man’s face. He knew from this debate that this is where it would end up.

            “Harry.” This time there was a sad quality to his name, one that Harry didn’t like.

            “No.” Harry shook his head. “It’s alright. What are we learning today?” He didn’t want to talk about his insecurities or why he only did half the assignment. Feelings were not his forte and especially if they were his own.

            There was a considering silence, one that Harry knew he had to ignore or else the conversation would pick right back up where he didn’t want it to go. When a sigh could be heard, he knew he had won this round. He just wished the victory didn’t feel so hollow.

            “Your math is surprisingly alright. Even though you only did half of it.” Harry smiled at the grumble. He finally looked to his teacher and smiled at the relaxed posture of the man.

            “I think we should do some revision today of all of your subjects.”

            Harry frowned and let out a pitiful moan. “I hate revisions.” He caught a slight smirk on Quirrell’s face and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “This is my punishment for only doing the first part correctly, isn’t it?”

            Professor Quirrell let out a pleased laugh, one that had Harry scowling. “Actually, it isn’t.” Harry wasn’t sure if he believed this, the smug look on his teacher’s face was disagreeing with the statement.

            “I want to do a revision because tomorrow I will be giving you your finals.”

            Confusion. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on. His finals weren’t due for quite some time. Why were they doing them so early and with no notice? He felt nervous all of a sudden. Quirrell always did things meticulously and with a planned practice that bordered on obsessive. So, why would the man change it up and give him his finals _months_ before he was supposed to. It wasn’t that he was worried about passing, he could pass the tests without any issues. The problem, was _why_ he was taking them early. Did that mean that the man was leaving? Was he going to have a new teacher? It wouldn’t really surprise him if that was the case. He couldn’t keep a teacher since he was little. People were always leaving him, so this shouldn’t come as a surprise. The sting of rejection never got easier, but he had hoped that the comradery that they had established would mean that Quirrell would remain his teacher. He didn’t want a new one, he liked Quirrell.

            “Why?” Harry winced at the slight desperation in his tone. There was no way that Quirrell hadn’t noticed.

            He had expected false smiles and rushed explanations. What he wasn’t expecting was a fond smile or a frustrated shake of the head. He furrowed his brows when the professor pulled out a letter from his coat. “I was asked to give you this. I didn’t want to… but they can be quite persuasive.”

            Harry arched surprised brows. Never had he thought that there was someone that would make Professor Quirinus Quirrell do something he didn’t want to do. The insecurities were slowly ebbing away, to be replaced with a burning curiosity. He grabbed the letter and turned it over to open it. His hand shook when he realized what it was he was holding. He snapped his gaze up to see worry on Quirrell’s face.

            Hogwarts. A snooty private boarding school for wealthy children who had influential parents. He rolled his eyes at the thought that the Dursleys would ever be considered influential… but that was the thing, wasn’t it? It wasn’t because of them. It was because his father had been the Mayor of London before he was murdered. That was the only reason he had been offered a position. Why hadn’t he been asked before now? He was fifteen, as far as he knew, Hogwarts took in first, secondary and sometimes even higher education classes. If they wanted him to go to their stupid school, why was he only hearing about it now? There was something else going on here and he didn’t like it one bit.

            His heart clenched in pain at only being a potential tool for the school. Harry took a deep breath as he steeled his nerves before opening the envelope. He narrowed his eyes at the generic letter. It was obvious that every student received the same one. He had been expecting some kind of explanation for only being offered the position now. He thought there might be some kind of personal note added, or at least _something_ other than that he was accepted into their ‘prestigious’ school. Funny, he couldn’t remember ever  _applying_ for the school. He clenched his free fist in his hand. Whoever this ‘Albus Dumbledore’ was, they needed to rethink how they sent out their welcome packages. He wanted to burn the letter, wanted to tell the headmaster to go to hell, he wanted to scream at the injustice of only mattering when they want something. Only… he doesn’t.

            Something makes him pause. Something makes him reconsider. Things weren’t going so well here. He snorted internally at the major understatement. He knew that the Dursley’s would be trying something drastic soon. Their stupid perfect gated community wanted him out. If he wanted to escape them, this seemed to be his only solution. He had always thought that he would spend the remainder of his youth being slowly suffocated in the rotting attic. He always wondered what real life would be like. Life not being sheltered. He wondered if he would ever make friends, he wondered if he would ever get to meet people who weren’t afraid of him. People who wouldn’t care that he was odd or a freak. People who liked originality and thought outside of the box.

            He bit his lip in indecision. He would have given _anything_ this morning to find a way out of here… but this wasn’t what he expected. Hogwarts wasn’t something he would ever willingly choose. He knew his father was an alumni of the school and that Hogwarts had paved the way for him to become Mayor. He knew that the school was a head start for choosing any career path that they wanted. Employers will fall in line to grab someone who graduated from Hogwarts in a heartbeat. That was good and all but he knew that choosing Hogwarts would be leaving one hellhole for another. He had done some research when he looked into his parents’ deaths. The school was just like the stupid gated community. Everyone conforms to outdated and archaic beliefs. He knew from the brochures that it was somewhere he wouldn’t really fit in.

            Fitting in. A tiny part of his lonely mind ached to belong in some way. He had wished that he could make friends and meet new people but not at the price Hogwarts was asking for. He wasn’t going to change who he was to fit in. He wasn’t going to stop thinking freely. He wasn’t going to follow a rule unless it had an actual purpose. A rule for the sake of being a rule didn’t sit well with him. Harry believed strongly in free will and thinking for yourself. He really didn’t fancy the idea of living in a boarding school with hundreds of other kids and being the only one who refused to conform to mindless teachings that were meant to make everyone the same. If he was going to accept this, then he would have to stay true to who he was. He had refused to conform to the Dursleys, he had refused to conform to Privet Drive Gardens, he refused to conform to the brainwashed teachers before Quirrell. If he did this then there would be no bloody way that he would conform to Hogwarts or the headmaster.

            “Who asked you to give this to me?” Harry noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.

            “Albus Dumbledore.”

            Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you friends with the man?”

            A firm shake of the head was his response. “Ah, no.” There was a pause, Harry got the impression that Quirrell wasn’t sure how to stay indifferent.

            “Before I became your teacher, I was a Professor at Hogwarts.”

            The sentence didn’t sit well with Harry. It smelt like a set up to him.

            “Did Dumbledore ask you to become my teacher?” He felt sick. Was it all a lie? He had thought that they had a good teacher/student relationship. Was it all just a ruse? Was he here to spy on him?

            “No.” Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to detect if the man was lying. “I was not… happy teaching at Hogwarts. What you must understand is that I went to Hogwarts as a child. Nursery school all the way until higher education.”

            Harry leaned back in surprise. He knew that the school housed children form all ages but to think that Quirrell had been there since he was three? That was unexpected. He hadn’t even been aware that Hogwarts took in children that young.

            “I was a part of a select program of children, that was designed to prolong the success of our full potential. What that really boils down to is my parents are filthy rich.” Harry snorted at the honesty. This was why he got along well with Quirrell. Sometimes he felt like they were cut from the same cloth.

            “So rich, that the school knew that they could make a fortune off of me. I won’t just give you the negatives. The school _is_ a stepping stone to getting you wherever you want to go in life. I always liked teaching but I wasn’t sure where I wanted to teach. I was offered a position at the school and knew that I needed to accept it if I was going to ever be able to be a teacher outside of Hogwarts.”

            Harry blinked rapidly at the implied blackmail. Was he saying that if he had turned down the position that he wouldn’t have been able to be a teacher somewhere else? That was a bold statement.

            “After a couple years, I knew that it wasn’t for me. I needed to leave and stretch my wings. I had been three years old when I was suddenly taken away from my parents and made to only see them on summer holidays. Three months out of the year from nursery school all the way to the beginning of higher education. That is roughly three and a half years. So in all actuality I have only spent 6 and a half years with my parents. It wasn’t worth it for me.” Quirrell sighed heavily.

            Harry couldn’t imagine what that would be like. He might have given a lot to be able to only see the Dursleys on summer holidays. Time away from here would have been a godsend. Although, to someone who actually liked their family, it might be hard.

            “It wasn’t all bad. I had friends and made contacts that will last me a life time, but I just wanted more. I wanted freedom. I wanted to leave. So, when I stumbled across your aunt’s ad for a teacher, I jumped on the chance and never looked back.” He smiled at Harry in a way that had him smiling back.

            “I’ve been your teacher for four years now. You are the type of person that is the reason I became a teacher.” Harry flushed at the pride in Quirrell’s voice. This was new. This wasn’t something that they did. Sarcasm and friendly insults, that was something he was comfortable with. This sounded like the beginnings of a goodbye and Harry wasn’t sure what to think of this.

            “You retain knowledge in a way that I wish I could. There is a thirst to prove yourself and a recklessness to make the unlikely combination possible. I wish you would apply yourself more.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Because what you do with only half of your attention span is already amazing. If you could give it a 100%, then I _know_ you will do amazing things one day.”

            Praise wasn’t something that had ever been given to him before. Insults, put downs and flat out heated jibes were the normal around here. Having someone think that highly of him, made Harry feel uncomfortable. He didn’t think he deserved that kind of praise but he was so starved for some kind of attention, that he allowed it to pass without complaint.

            “How did the headmaster know that you were my teacher?” Harry asked in a way to change the subject. He couldn’t handle much more praise.

            “I have no idea and I don’t think I want to know.” There was a warning in his statement, one that worried Harry. He didn’t think that his teacher was lying to him. It was more of the honest unintentional vague quality to it. It was as if Quirrell was warning him to be wary of Dumbledore and to really consider all of his options.

            “What do you think I should do?” Harry finally asked the question that had been bothering him from the moment he saw the Hogwarts crest on the back of the letter.

            “That my friend is not a decision I can make for you.”

            Harry opened his mouth to retort that he was being of no help but he could see something in Quirrell’s eyes that chilled him to the core.

            “You don’t want me to go.” He said slowly as he realized that the professor was afraid for him.

            “It’s not that.” Quirrell hedged slowly. “I want you to have all the options in the world and staying here won’t give you that.” There was a pause, an uncomfortable one. “I just wish that your saving grace wasn’t Hogwarts. I don’t want them to take your spirit and crush it. Hogwarts isn’t like this weird community. If you piss off Privet Drive Gardens, the most you can expect is to be asked to leave. Hogwarts isn’t like that. Every single social setting you have with your classmates holds a finality to it. The boy a bully might force into the toilet might have a father who owns the entire west side of the globe’s biggest private security company. The person you might accidentally insult could be the child of an international banking prodigy who can blacklist you across the spectrum.”

            Each word that Quirrell spoke, Harry was beginning to rethink the burning of the letter plan.

            “It isn’t just the students either. The teachers all have connections who then have connections on top of connections. You have to watch what you say and what you do at all times. People will be watching you more so than anyone else. Your father was a prodigy at Hogwarts. He attracted attention no matter where he went and he was one of the most successful stories to come out of the school. I imagine that Hogwarts is still getting donations from people who admire what kind of man your father had been. They want to thank the place that formed such a kind man.”

            Harry didn’t like the sound of all of this. It was bad news, he could just tell. Everything Quirrell was telling him was giant red flags. That just described the opposite of who he is. He couldn’t be meek and just accept things like that. He wouldn’t be able to ask how high when told to jump. He wouldn’t be able to do any of that.

            “To answer your question. No, I don’t want you to go… but I think that you need to. I do not think that it is your only shot of escaping your family. I am positive that you will find other alternative routes… they just won’t be as lucrative, nor will they benefit you as much in the long run.”

            None of this was really helping him decide what to do. He didn’t want to go. He really didn’t, but he wasn’t under the same belief that he had an ‘alternative route’ that Quirrell seemed to believe. If he really wanted to leave the Dursleys, this was the only solution. This was the only plan that he could get behind.

            "If you aren't going to be my teacher, what will you do?" He wondered out loud.

            "If you accept to go to Hogwarts then I will take a hiatus from teaching and travel the world. There are a lot places that I want to see. I think I will start in Albania." Harry could hear the wistful tone to his voice and it made him smile.

            Harry read over the letter one last time before he picked up a pen and signed his name at the bottom of the paper, indicating that he had received the letter and agreed to arrive at the designated travel point on September first. Now, the rushed finals made sense. He only had three days until the first.

            “I feel like I just signed away my life.” Harry whispered, meeting Quirrell’s worried eyes.

            “You did, Harry. You did.”

 

* * *

 

           

            “This is interesting and all but when do you meet Draco?” Ginny piped up with slight frustration.

            Harry rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “I’m getting there, have patience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, do not get used to the updates being so quick. I had some free time and decided to write. I will hopefully be back within the week but can not make any promises. 
> 
> As for the chapter, what did you think? Don't worry, Quirrell is only one viewpoint and opinion on Hogwarts. There is a lot to the school that I will add in and not all of it will be so dramatic or bad. There will be good mixed in. 
> 
> I changed the cupboard to the attic for a reason. I just don't think that I could make him being the son of the late Mayor but being forced to live under the stairs. It isn't like the original books where only the magical knew of Harry. With there being no magic, Harry would be like a mini celebrity. Treating him to the life under the stairs would most likely backfire if the Dursleys did that. The attic I suppose isn't that much of an improvement but it sounds a lot better than the cupboard under the stairs. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	3. Goodbyes and the Adventure that Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the wait. I don't know if any of you read my other stories but on the story I am currently working on, 'I Do What I Like' I mentioned in my last update that I was moving. I did end up moving. Germany. I moved from the U.S. to Germany. That is the main reason why it has taken me a few weeks to update. This chapter is longer than my previous ones for this story so hopefully that appeases you all. XD
> 
> There aren't any warnings for this chapter. But you should take notice of a couple things. Number one, there is a point in the chapter where a debate on a novel by Oscar Wilde is discussed. You do not need to know the work to really understand it all but it does have a purpose for being in my story. Number two, there is a point in the chapter where you are seeing Draco's point of view. This needs to be discussed because keep in mind that Harry is telling the story of their love through his own point of view. He wouldn't know Draco's thoughts. The only reason I have included Draco's thoughts and point of view is for a complete picture. So that you get to see the whole story how it actually happened and not just from Harry's side. Hopefully that makes sense. Enjoy!

            Getting permission to go to Hogwarts wasn’t as hard as Harry thought it would be. The Dursley’s had a motto they liked to live by. If something was to bring Harry happiness that meant it wasn’t allowed whatsoever. If things had been going relatively well for them, Harry knew he would’ve had to fight tooth and nail just to leave. Since the community wasn’t big fans of the Dursley’s right now, leaving was a piece of cake.

            It was simple really.

            “I am leaving.” Harry announced when Professor Quirrell left for the day and dinner was already underway.

            “Pardon?” Vernon spat out amongst the fried chicken already in his mouth, causing Harry to cringe internally.

            “I said, I am leaving.” He repeated his statement slower this time, wondering if his uncle had a hearing problem. “I have been invited to a boarding school and I have accepted their request.”

            “What kind of boarding school would want you?” Dudley sneered, spraying mashed potatoes on the kitchen table.

            “Hogwarts.”

            Karma really was a beautiful thing. Watching all three of them choke on their food brought him more joy than he should probably admit. Pity it wasn’t anything life threatening. Can’t have everything in life, unfortunately.

            “There is no way that they would grant you admission.” Petunia whispered with narrowed eyes. “Did you apply to them? Or did they only grant you entrance due to your name?”

            Harry was insulted that she would insinuate such a thing. Just because she was right didn’t mean anything.

            “It doesn’t matter in the end.” Harry smirked at the thunderous look on his uncle’s face. “I already signed the admittance letter.” He grinned at the shocked expressions. They knew just as he did that there was no turning back now that the letter had been signed. They had to let him go, regardless of their wishes.

            “Daddy it isn’t fair.” Dudley nearly bellowed angrily. “He is only going because his dad was famous. They don’t want him on his own merits.”

            The insult should probably have stung but Harry didn’t give a rats ass. This was his golden ticket out of the hell hole they called a home. Who cares if it was only because of his father? All that mattered was that Hogwarts had already accepted him. Dudley could bitch and moan all he wanted, it wouldn’t change a damn thing.

            He quickly stood up and pushed his food away. He didn’t have time to play pretend family. There were lessons he had to go over for tomorrow’s finals and his bags needed to be packed.

            “It’s alright Dudders. His father got what was coming to him and so will the boy.”

            Harry froze in his tracks at the door leading to the hallway. “What did you say?” The venom in his voice was palpable and the anger heard quite clearly.

            Now, Harry didn’t really know his parents. He had been just a baby when they were murdered. There wasn’t an emotional tie to his surname or even a wish that they were alive. He found it useless to wish for things that would never be. He had been five years old when he realized that wishing on shooting stars didn’t work. Dreaming of things that you yourself can’t make happen are pointless.

            Jibes like that normally wouldn’t bother him but it was the implication that he would go the same way that irked him. His parents were murdered by a serial killer. The public called the masked maniac Voldemort. Some say the name was given by a reporter who was paying homage to Edgar Allen Poe’s character Valdemar. An obscure theory is that the name was leaked to the public by the killer himself. This is a theory that Harry finds plausible. Only a sociopath would think of themselves as ‘flight of death’. Someone who thinks they are incapable of dying themselves while they inflict unimaginable pain and sorrow on his victims.

            There is a calling card that is left behind on the victims chosen of Voldemort. A jagged cut in the shape of a crude lightning bolt. The man carves it in the skin of his dying victims so the world will know that he was the one to claim the body. Every single person who possesses the scar is dead… well almost everyone. For some reason the man chose not to kill Harry. The one and only time he left a survivor.

            The serial killer had been killing and claiming bodies for over thirty years before his parents were killed. There had been no evidence that could be linked to someone, no proof that anyone had forced entry into any of the homes. It was almost as if the man could just whisk his way into any situation. Almost like it was magic.

            Until October 31, 1981 that is. That all changed the moment he tried to kill Harry. The police were late upon the scene due to an accident in downtown London. By the time they arrived and discovered just who had killed James and Lily Potter, they really didn’t expect to find anyone alive. Much to their surprise however, was little baby Harry in his crib. It would have been a perfectly mundane scene if it weren’t for the blood on his mouth.

            Tests were run and sent off to a lab. Forensics had a field day when the blood found a match. Tom Riddle.

            It was all supposed to be hushed and quiet but with the only break in over thirty years to the Voldemort killings, the information was leaked to the public. Which of course sent Tom Riddle into thin air.

            No one could believe that Riddle was the masked killer. Sweet, innocent Tom Riddle couldn’t be the serial killer. No, not someone who had ran opposition against James Potter for the election. Someone who was in the public eye like Riddle, a politician, surely couldn’t be a murderer.

            Some believe, like Harry, that Riddle just couldn’t handle the loss of someone half his age winning the title of Mayor over him. Other’s hold firm in their belief that Riddle is innocent. There is quite the fanbase for the man, or a better word would be cult. People who do crazy things in the name of Riddle. Women and men alike tattoo his face on their body and march protests in the street, demanding the police donate their time to finding the real killer so that Riddle can come back out into society.

            Harry isn’t sure why Riddle kept him alive. Especially considering that the man left his calling card in the form of a lightning bolt disfiguring his forehead. He likes to think that the killer’s blood got in his mouth by him biting the man when he got too close. In the end, it doesn’t really matter why Riddle left him alive. Because one day, he is going to be the one to end Riddle and bring down the persona of Voldemort. Oh, Riddle will rue the day he _ever_ made a target of one Harry Potter.

            “If you think I will die by the hands that killed my parents, then you are sorely mistaken.” A grim satisfaction filtered throughout his body when he took notice of their pale faces and terrified eyes.

            “I may have only gotten into Hogwarts by the grace of my father’s last name but that does not mean that I will go the same way they did. That does not mean I will become a victim. That does not mean that I will ever be anything that you think of me. I make my own path in life. One that won’t be decided for me. One that won’t be paved with the ghosts of my parents. One that won’t be forced upon me by you. One that won’t be handpicked by Hogwarts. I am my own maker and I will live my life how I please.”

            With his impromptu speech done with, Harry marched out of the kitchen and made sure to slam the door on his way out. The noise of rattling plaster brought a smile to his face all the way up into the attic.

           

* * *

 

            “King’s Cross Station, this is Callum speaking. How may I help you?”

            Harry sighed in relief at finally getting through. “Hello, I have a ticket for the train leaving in…” He checked his watch. “Three minutes. I won’t be able to make it and I really need to know if there is a way that you can get me a ticket to the next train leaving.”

            He heard a long drawn out sigh. “What is the platform and the train you are leaving on?”

            Harry checked the ticket that Quirrell gave him after he passed his finals. He furrowed his brows. “It says platform 9 and three quarters. That can’t be right.” He panicked slightly. Did Quirrell give him the wrong ticket? “There’s no such thing as platform 9 and three quarters. Right?”

            There was a sucked in breath, at least that is what it sounded like to Harry.

            “I can help you, sir.” Harry arched a brow. Sir? That certainly wasn’t the man’s attitude before.

            “Technically you are correct. There isn’t a platform with that number.” Harry’s heart plummeted. “It is a private platform designated only for the train that leads to Hogwarts.”

            Harry blinked rapidly. The school paid for their own private platform? That seemed highly unnecessary.

            “You are in luck.” The man continued in a friendly tone. “There is another train that is leaving in an hour and a half. Can you make it?”

            All the tension evaporated at the employee’s words. “Yes, I can make it.” He had been waiting on his uncle to take him but the man was late coming home from work. Come hell or high water, Harry was going to make sure that he was on that train.

            “Can I get your name? I need to let the attendant after me know who is coming. I will need you to bring your ticket so that they can swap it out once you get here.”

            “Harry Potter.”

            The silence that followed his statement was severely disturbing. He checked the phone to make sure that it was still connected to the wall and he hadn’t accidentally unplugged it.

            “Hello?” Harry asked uncertainly.

            “I’m sorry. Can you repeat that?” The incredulous tone irked Harry.

            “My name is Harry Potter.” He said slowly, over enunciating his name. “I can show you an ID if that is necessary.” He didn’t understand what the problem was.

            “N-No. That won’t be necessary Mister Potter.” Harry rolled his eyes. Ahh. That is what was happening. He should have figured his name would be a problem. The freak orphan survivor that not even the serial killer had wanted. That was an insult Dudley liked to use on him.

            “If that is all, then I guess I shall see you in a little bit.” He paused. “Or rather your successor.” He remembered that the guy said something about another attendant.

            “R-right. See you then Mister Potter.”

            Harry quickly hung up. He was feeling a little uneasy. Was the man implying that he would make an exception and still be there when he arrived. He hoped not. That was just creepy.

            He triple checked his suitcases making sure he had everything packed. Not that he had a lot of things to take in the first place. Was this nervous energy? No need to be nervous. Why was he nervous? He was only leaving the hell that has been his life for the past fourteen years and going to an unknown that would most likely want to control him. That wasn’t something to be nervous about, right?

            The carpet near the front door would no doubt need to be replaced from all the pacing he was doing right now. Where was Uncle Vernon? The man was hardly ever late. Was this some kind of last minute punishment? It was a good thing he had called the train station or he would have been… he checked his watch again. Thirty minutes late.

            On a swivel of feet that led his pacing back towards the door, it suddenly opened smacking him in the forehead.

            “Fuck.” He swore as he slapped his hand up to his head to gauge the injury. He could feel the already raised bump. “I am going to look ridiculous.” He grumbled. Wonderful first impression.

            “No more than usual.”

            Harry snapped his head up at the familiar voice of his teacher. “Professor Quirrell.” The friendly smile that was quirked up in amusement was a breath of fresh air. “What are you doing here?”

            “The station reports to the school when a student fails to show up for their assigned ticket time. Since I was the one to give you the ticket, I was called first instead of Hogwarts.” Harry frowned at the relief in his voice. Would it have been bad if the school was told first?

            “They told me that you had called to switch departure time. I figured you wouldn’t mind a ride.”

            Harry grinned widely. “You mean I don’t have to listen to the twenty-minute speech about how Uncle Vernon thinks I am taking up too much space in his car and how he won’t miss me while I am gone?” He shook his head quickly as he picked up his suitcase and backpack. “You had me at the first insult.”

            The free laugh that the man released was enough to have Harry relaxing fully as they made their way to the driveway.

            “You do realize that doesn’t even make sense, right?”

            “Aren’t you the one who told me to always dig deeper? That there are hidden explanations in everything.” Harry quipped back with a smirk.

            The easy banter was something to focus on, it was something that drove away his nerves. It wasn’t until he was getting out of the car at the station that it came back full force. He made himself take a deep breath. He could do this. He could get on the damn train to his new life. What a metaphor that was. Because it really was going to take him down a new path. One that wouldn’t be dimmed by the black attic window. He would be free to see the sun whenever he wanted. He would be free to be himself and not worry about neighbors wanting to crush his spirit. This was a new adventure that would hopefully take him to better things than the Dursleys. All he had to do was get on the damn train.

            The horrible mental pep talk was surprisingly helpful. He opened his eyes to see Quirrell looking at him in worry.

            “Are you alright Harry?”

            Harry. Such a simple thing but it was his name. The Dursleys never used his name. Not a single time in fourteen years had they ever uttered something that wasn’t boy, him or now. He hadn’t even known his name until he was sitting in primary school and the teacher was looking at him in expectation. As he stared at the increasingly worried Professor he wondered if Quirrell realized that he was the only one to show that he was a real person. He wondered if the man realized how much their friendship mattered to him. He wondered if he would ever have this again. Would he make friends in Hogwarts? Would people look past his name and see the real him? Would they see Harry and not Harry Potter? Would he have someone to be there for him? Would he be alright? Was he making the right decision?

            When Quirrell took a step closer to him, Harry couldn’t stop himself. He threw his arms around the older man in a tight hug. “Thank you.” He whispered loud enough so that he was heard.

            “Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for letting me be myself. Thank you for not leaving. Just… thank you.”

            “Oh Harry.” It sounded like the other man was close to tears. He hoped that wasn’t the case. He wouldn’t be able to keep it together if Quirrell lost it. As it was, he was barely holding on. “I should be thanking you.”

            Harry lifted his head in confusion.

            “Thank you for being you.” Harry closed his eyes tightly to stop the wetness in his eyes. “Thank you for listening to me and giving me hope as a teacher again. Thank you for being a friend.”

            He forced his emotions back and wiped his eyes as he stepped back. “You’ll write to me?” Harry didn’t even care that it came out needy.

            “Of course.” He smiled at the indignant tone. This was just what he needed to hear. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing the only person who had been there for him.

            “I may even stop by for a visit sometime.”

            Harry broke out into a giant grin. “Yeah? I would like that.” He told him vehemently. At least he would have something to look forward to.

            The chime of the approaching hour went off in the distance. It was a sad reminder that he had to go. The sad smile on Quirrell’s face was no doubt matching his own sad aura. “Goodbye.” Harry whispered before turning around and walking away. He could feel eyes on his back but this time, it was welcoming. The moment he was lost in the crowd of people and could no longer feel those eyes, Harry felt alone. It made him realize how hard this was going to be.

            The ticket counter was blissfully empty of people. Good. Maybe he could do this quickly. He made his way to the counter and groaned when the man behind the glass was wearing a badge that said, ‘Callum’. Great. The weirdo stuck around.

            “I called you earlier, can I have my new ticket?” He didn’t bother with a preamble or even pretend niceties. Harry just wanted to get his ticket and board the train. He placed his ID along with his useless train ticket on the counter.

            There was an almost nonbelieving silence that followed his actions. Harry made a noncommittal noise in understanding. “I see. You didn’t think I was telling the truth.” He pointed to his ID that clearly stated his name and photo. “I am Harry Potter and I would like my new ticket.”

            It was as if Harry had to make a gesture signaling him to do _something_ that finally kick started the man into movement.

            “My apologies sir. Right away. There was a lot of movement and printing behind the scenes that Harry couldn’t detect. “Here you are.”

            Harry picked up the ticket and noticed the new time. He checked his watch for what felt like the thousandth time and only had a half hour left.

            “Did you need help?”

            The odd question had him looking up. “Just point out the right directions and I am sure I will be fine.” He didn’t want to be around this guy any longer than he had to. There was an amazed quality to the guy’s eyes that just creeped him out. What was so special about being the orphan boy? Why couldn’t he just be treated as a regular passenger?

            He took notice of the directions and tried to ignore the employee pointing to him with some of the guy’s coworkers.

            “Six. Seven. Eight.” Harry recited each platform as he passed. “Nine.” He paused when there was an extra platform between nine and ten. There really wasn’t a number to be seen signifying what this platform was designated to. Nothing to draw attention to it other than the fact that it wasn’t numbered. He imagined that a lot of people probably questioned the odd numberless platform. If he hadn’t been advised that this was his destination, he would have walked right by it.

            There weren’t too many people around but he did notice a few passengers already boarding the train. There wasn’t a set age to the people either. Some were small, barely six or seven. Others appeared to be at least seventeen or eighteen. Some looked to be his age and others were younger. This more than anything else let him know that he was on the right train.

            With nothing better to do, Harry pulled out his favorite novel and lost himself in the brilliant mind of Oscar Wilde.

            “What are you reading?”

            It took a moment for Harry to realize that someone was talking to him. He had been so wrapped up in the plot that he had lost track of time. He was surprised to notice that the train was moving. Had he been that caught up in the book that he couldn't even tell how far along they were? He sighed internally. Bothering someone while they were reading was one of the worst sins he could think of. It should be a commandment, right after Thou shall not steal.  He didn’t even bother looking up, he just lifted his book up higher to show the front cover.

            “The Picture of Dorian Gray.” There was a pause. “Never heard of it. Is it a new book? Because if so, I think it needs work on the title.”

            Each horrid word was like a shot to the heart. Harry snapped his head up and glared at the annoying girl who was speaking to him. She had blonde curly hair pulled into pigtails.

            “This is a classic and a magnificent work of art.” The ‘you ignorant moron’ was left out but he thought it was pretty obvious.

            “How can a book be a work of art?” Oh god, who was this horrible person and was there time to shove them out of the train?

            “I am going to go back to reading and pretend this entire conversation was a horrible figment of my imagination.” He sure hoped his imagination could produce better company than this.

            The girl giggled loudly and unnervingly. “You are funny.”

            Some people wouldn’t know the truth of an insult even if it slapped them in the face.

            “He wasn’t trying to be funny, Lavender.” Came a hoity-toity authoritative voice a few seats away from them.

            Lavender? What an… interesting name. That was the best he could say about the girl. Her knowledge was lacking and her personality left much to be desired.

            Harry looked to the new unwelcome addition to the already mind-numbingly kill me now conversation.

            The new voice was another girl with curly hair… only… her hair was completely bushy and frizzy. Not that he was judging. His own hair was a complete mess. Perhaps they would find a comradery in ugly hair together? They could even start a club.

            “Personally, I find Wilde’s work a bit lacking.”

            Scratch that. There would be no comradery or any clubs whatsoever. They would never be able to see eye to eye on anything.

            “Who asked you, Hermione?” Lavender spat out angrily.

            Harry silently agreed. Go Lavender. Who asked her opinion anyways?

            “I am allowed to share my viewpoints.” Hermione raised her nose in the air in a show of defiance. She turned to Harry, effectively blocking Lavender out of the conversation.

            “Don’t you find that book a bit… immoral, indecent and too mature for select audiences?”

            It took a minute for Harry to come to grips with her statement. “Did you actually read the book?” He seemed to have struck a nerve, for Hermione sat up straighter and put away her own book.

            “Yes.” She said with a frown. “I did read it and there was a lot of things that I think could have been left out or further censored.”

            “Censored?” Harry asked incredulously. “He shouldn’t have been censored to begin with. When you take away from creativity and censor the free mind of society, then free will slowly begins to ebb away.”

            Hermione huffed impatiently. “Yes, I understand that but some of the ideals are too much. Hedonism is glorified in the subtext and given too much leeway for the plot. There was too little time correcting his mistakes to give the audience enough of a broader picture.”

            Harry rolled his eyes and made no effort in hiding his displeasure. “Such a prude and prim way of looking at things. How can you showcase the darker side of life without giving it a spotlight? You can romanticize the flaws of something without proactively promoting the act itself. Honestly his message is pretty obvious to me.” He didn’t mind a healthy debate on topics but this girl was being very stiff and closed minded.

            “Also.” She began as if Harry hadn’t even spoken. He prayed for patience. The girl completely ignored his points of view and didn’t bother to comment.

            “There are sinful concepts that will mislead the minds of the impressionable youth who read the book.”

            Harry knew he was going to regret asking this, “Sinful?”

            As soon as the victorious gleam in her eyes came to light, he knew he would definitely regret speaking up at all.

            “The underlying concept of homosexuality being okay is written in the hidden meanings.” She said this as if it was groundbreaking and would shake his faith in the book.

            “Where are you seeing this?” He asked curiously. Harry honestly wasn’t surprised that the girl was closed minded about aspects of love as well. He was disappointed with himself for not realizing that she was homophobic as well.

            “Basil was in love with Dorian.”

            Harry arched a brow. “That is something that is widely debated.” He conceded with furrowed brows. He made sure to carefully keep his own belief out of his argument. He himself agreed with her. He always loved to imagine Basil and Dorian together. If he could have rewritten the way things played out, he sure would have.

           “He was infatuated with Dorian’s aesthetics but there wasn’t anything concrete to back up your claim. I think it is entirely possible that he was in love with the man. Is it probable?” He shrugged. “I have no idea. You can admire someone’s beauty without wanting them romantically though.”

            There was a contemplative silence that followed his explanation. Harry knew he should let it go and go back to his book but there was something bothering him about her statement.

            “Even if Basil was in love with Dorian, there wouldn’t be anything wrong with that.” He added quietly.

            Harry didn’t bother looking at her as he pulled his book back into his line of sight. He ignored the heated gaze he could feel on him. The subject had hit home for him. Harry had always known that he liked boys better than girls. As a small boy, he thought it was because girls had cooties. When his teacher told the class that cooties weren’t actually real, he couldn’t come up with a reason why he liked boys better anymore. To a kid, reasoning wasn’t important. He liked boys and that was that. As he got older and realized that it wasn’t an absence of cooties that drew him into liking the same sex, things became complicated.

          Perhaps it was being told something was wrong that made him fight against the mentality of being gay seen as a sin. He never did well with authority and idiotic rules. Who cared if he liked boys? What did his choice in partner affect a nameless stranger? Over the years, he knew he had to keep his sexual preferences to himself. It wasn’t because he was ashamed or even in the closet. It was self-preservation, really. Living with the Dursleys who were incredibly close-minded and extremely homophobic, made him realize that he would have to wait until _after_ he left their house to be who he really was.

            A rustling of papers and the shifting of cloth brought Harry out of his own musings. He looked over and noticed that Hermione had gotten up to sit somewhere else. He probably should have felt insulted but he honestly was relieved. He had known from the moment she insulted Oscar Wilde that they would never be friends.

           “Well that was awkward.”

            Harry actually groaned out loud when Lavender spoke up. He had for the few blessed moments of silence forgotten about her. He wasn’t sure if she was too dense to pick up on what he had implied to Hermione about being gay or if she was accepting. Either way, he wasn’t interested in her company.

            “I know. She does that to a lot of people.” The girl mistook his groan for agreement.

            Well that settled it. There was no way she had picked up on his implications.

            “She thinks she is _so_ smart.” The jealousy was strong with this one. “She is always shoving her opinions and logic down everyone else’s throats.”

            “I am going to go out on a limb here and say that you don’t like her.” He said sarcastically, still not bothering to look up from his book.

            “Oh no.” The shudder was clearly heard through her tone of voice. “She dislikes me because I took Won Won away from her.”

            “Is that a pet? Because if so, I think the title needs more work.” He retorted her own statement back to her.

            “No.” Harry could hear the hurt in her voice, which intrigued him enough to look up.

            “Won Won is my boyfriend Ron.”

            Harry scrunched his nose up in disgust. “Why subject him to namesake torture like that?”

            “What?”

            Harry prayed that she was just the exception of the type of standard Hogwarts allows when accepting in students.

            “I mean, why are you calling him that?” He marveled at the patience he was showing her. Typically, he would have told anyone else to piss off.

            Lavender’s previously confused face morphed into an odd happiness. “It’s his nickname from me. He loves it.”

            “Does he?” Harry asked doubtfully. Anyone who could tolerate a nickname like that would most likely never see eye to eye with him either.

            “Yes.” She nodded her head furiously. “We have been together for five months and couldn’t be happier.”

            “Hmm.” Harry hummed, hoping that would satisfy as an actual response.

            “He was dating Hermione before me though. You can obviously tell that he upgraded.”

            Honesty wasn’t the best policy in this situation so he decided that silence was his only option. He held his book up so that it covered his face.

            “Ron was supposed to ride in with me but he was told that he had to be here to befriend some new kid.”

            Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That sounded like something the headmaster might do for someone of his surname.

            “When Dumbledore asks you to do something, you don’t actually say no.”

            Well, part of his suspicions were proven correct.

            “Hey, you are new.” It was said as if she was only just now figuring this out.

            Harry looked to the ceiling of the train and contemplated pushing her out again. “You don’t say.” He finally settled on.

            He was saved from hearing anything else from her when the train started to slow down. Harry looked out the window and noticed for the first time what must be Hogwarts.

            “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

            It was the first thing Lavender said that he could honestly get behind. Hogwarts was big enough that it looked like several large mansions combined or even a castle. “Wow.” He whispered the closer they got. The rolling green hills mixed with the lake in the distance made the scenery almost as beautiful as the castle itself.

            Harry looked out the opposite window and arched a brow. “Is there a station nearby?" He wasn’t sure where they were even going to stop.

            Another loud giggle was his response. Goodness, he couldn’t wait to get off this train and away from her.

            “No, silly.” Lavender pointed to the smallest platform he had ever seen. “The train stops here. This train only comes here and to King’s Cross. The school paid a lot of money to make it possible.”

            How convenient. It would appear that money solved everything. Or at least that is what the school seemed to think.

            The moment the train was fully stopped and the doors were opened, Harry was gone. He didn’t bother waiting for Lavender.

            “Hey wait!” She called after him. “I didn’t get your name!”

            “I didn’t offer it.” Harry called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. He followed the other students making their way towards the entrance of the school.

            Once inside, there was an in-processing sign on the left side of the entrance hall. He whistled at how big the inside of Hogwarts was. Money was screaming at him from every single angle he turned. It was obvious how rich this place was.

            “Next.” Harry jolted when he realized that that was him.

            “Name?”

            “Harry Potter.” A few students walking nearby stopped to stare at him. It made him aware of the fact that they all looked like they stepped out of a fashion magazine while he did not. He was wearing the same type of clothes he had with the Dursleys. Ah well. Clothes don’t necessarily make the man. Who cared what he wore?

            He looked up to the employee who had asked when the guy didn’t say anything. “Leave your belongings here and they will be brought to your room during dinner.” Harry handed over his suitcase and his backpack a little hesitantly. It was everything he owned. He had made sure to grab his book and place it inside his back pocket. 

            “Here is your welcome package. Don’t lose it.”

            As soon as Harry’s hands touched the envelope, the man loudly declared, “Next!”

            Harry harrumphed. Well, so far the rudeness scale was off the charts. He just hoped the food was good here or else he might just have to run away.

            A lot more people than the few previously were staring at him. It was unnerving and he didn’t like it. He couldn’t go anywhere in the community with the Dursleys without stares and it would seem that the same was to be said for here. He wasn’t sure if it was his clothes or if the news of his name had already spread.

            He tried ignoring the stares as he made to open the envelope.

            “Hey poof! I am talking to you!”

            Harry snapped his head up to glare at whoever said that to him but paused when he realized the insult wasn’t directed at him. Down the hallway coming towards him was a blonde boy about his own age. At least, he thought he was around his age. It was hard to tell with the teenager’s head down and his face obscured by long side swept bangs.  

            “You bloody shirt lifter, don’t ignore me!” The bigoted idiot who spoke was following the blonde guy. The arse in question was tall and had to be at least eighteen. The broad shoulders and muscled arms suggested the guy was probably played some kind of sport.

            “Malfoy.” The bully spat out.

            The surname rooted Harry to the spot. Lucius Malfoy had been the financial backer of Tom Riddle during the election. It was rumored that Lucius had been a supporter of Riddle’s other activities as well. Nothing could be proven nor had anything gone to trial. Harry wasn’t sure what to believe but he knew that he didn’t want anything to do with the Malfoy family. He wanted to turn around and walk away, he hoped that the offspring of Lucius Malfoy wasn’t in any of his lessons.

            Before he could decide on what to do, Malfoy spun around shoving the bully into the wall.

            “Carrow shut up.” The demand sent shivers down Harry’s spine. It was the way he said it that drew his attention. This was someone who had power and knew how to use it.

            “What are you going to do? Run to daddy dearest? I heard you were getting disowned for liking it up the arse.”

            Plot twist. If only he had popcorn and a comfy chair. Respectable political family producing a gay son? This certainly was better than any movie he had recently seen.

            Draco rolled his eyes at the statement. He was tired of explaining himself. “Listen closely you bumbling ignorant twat.” He began angrily.

            Harry had to give him points in creative insults.

            “You aren’t wrong.” It pained Draco to actually admit it. “I may be hanging on by a tiny minuscule thread to my inheritance but I haven’t actually been disowned.” He tilted his head to the side in thought. “Yet.” He added as an afterthought.

            For someone who was supposedly getting disowned, the Malfoy heir was taking it lightly. At least that is how it appeared to Harry.    

            “You seem to be under the impression that I am gutted at this prospect. You couldn’t be more wrong. I am counting down the days until I am no longer bound by my father. I will rejoice when he kicks me out. I will jump for joy the moment he disowns me. Your reaffirmations of my appending status does not sadden me.”

            Harry was intrigued by this boy. He may not understand what it would feel like to have a parent disown him, but he certainly understood what it felt like to be in a less than welcoming household.

            “Your atrocious insults about my sexuality don’t faze me. As you already know, I am beyond gay. What you mean to accomplish by belittling me is beyond me. Do you think you are going to bully the gay out of me? Do you think I am going to suddenly wake up and not crave the very genitals that you have?” Draco grinned wickedly at the way Carrow was now squirming. He had aimed to make him uncomfortable and it was definitely working.

            Harry couldn’t help the snort that he released. This was someone that he would love to get to know. There was a sharp tongue and a wicked way with insults to the boy that had Harry wanting to know more.

            Draco paused when he heard the muffled laughter. He wasn’t used to people laughing when _he_ insulted someone. It was always when he was the one getting insulted at that he heard laughter. Interesting.

            “I’m not gay! Keep your distance from me.” Carrow spat out as he shoved Draco away from him.

            “I pity the girls then.” Draco honestly answered. Anyone willing to put up with that kind of behavior deserved Carrow. “Even if you were, you are nowhere near my type.” He shuddered at the mere thought. “Arseholes who can’t see past their own bigotry aren’t worthy of my time.”

            When Carrow took a threatening step forward, Draco shook his head with several tuts. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He advised. “Like I said earlier, I am not disowned yet.”

            Carrow paused and Harry detected something like fear in the man’s eyes.

            “One call to my father and your mother’s business will be so far in citations and litigations that you might have to go into higher education on a scholarship.” Carrow didn't need to know that it was an empty threat. The actual chances of his father even speaking to him were next to none.

            The way the taller boy paled dramatically, Harry figured this was a major threat. He didn’t see what the big deal about being on a scholarship was but he supposed to all these rich kids that it might seem like the end of the world.

            Carrow took a several steps away and Draco breathed a sigh of relief internally.

            “The moment he disowns you, Malfoy…” The threat was left in thin air.

            Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. The moment I can no longer save my own skin with threats you will beat me up. I will be here. See you then.” He turned around in a universal show of dismissal. He didn’t move until he heard the footsteps of Carrow retreating down the hall in the other direction.

            When Draco looked up he froze at seeing the audience he had drawn in. Sure, it was only an audience of one but it was definitely the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on. The clothes were in desperate need of a new wardrobe. That much was plainly obvious. Although, there was some kind of charm to the clothes. Black jeans to match a black shirt that also matched the boy’s hair that was in dire need of a hair brush. What was standing out the most were startling bright green eyes. They took his breath away.

            Harry’s breath left him in a whoosh when Malfoy looked up at him. Dear god it had to be illegal to look that good. He had known from the brief glance of the blonde’s clothes that he was probably regal but he hadn’t thought he would be stunning as well. Despite the dress trousers and button up shirt, the clothes seemed to suit him. What drew his attention was the eyes. Malfoy had beautiful silver eyes. They sparkled in the light, which showed off the grey hues. All it took was one look into those eyes and he knew that he was in serious trouble.

            It took a moment for Draco to realize that he was staring. He just prayed that he wasn’t drooling too. That would be embarrassing. He took a step forward and held out his hand. “Draco Malfoy.”

            Draco. He said the name inside his head several times. He rather liked the unique name. “Harry Potter.” He shook Draco’s hand firmly.

            “Fuck me, are you serious?” Draco breathed out in surprise. He had heard from several loud gossiping girls that Harry Potter was supposed to make an appearance this year. He just hadn’t expected the boy to look like this.

            Draco watched the green eyes light up in amusement.

            “Is that an offer?” Harry teased with a very bold drag of his eyes up and down Draco’s body.

            The question caused Draco’s face to pink up in a blush. He wasn’t used to this. No one here even talked to him since he was publicly outed before summer. Even when they had, it wasn’t like this. He could tell that Harry was telling him something. The teasing was obvious but the question still spoke volumes. Perhaps he wasn’t as alone in his sexuality as he thought.

            “Most definitely.”

            Harry hadn’t been expecting an answer like that. It was his turn to blush. “Moving awfully quick, I see.” Harry choked out in embarrassment at the tables being turned on him. “At least buy me dinner first.” He joked.

            “That can be arranged.” Draco muttered before realizing that he still held Harry’s hand in his own. He dropped the hand a little regretfully. He mentally shook himself. Why was he acting like a blushing idiot?

            Harry wasn’t sure if Draco was being serious or not. This was definitely something to come back to.

            “Would you like me to show you around?” Draco offered nervously. If he played his cards right, he might actually have a friend this year. He has been so lonely as of late.

            Harry almost nodded his head before a sudden thought had him narrowing his eyes. “Before I agree to that, what do you think of Oscar Wilde?”

            The odd question had Draco furrowing his brows. “My nanny used to read me _The Happy Prince and Other Tales_ when I was a child. Those are a particular favorite of mine but it wasn’t until I was older where I grew an appreciation of his other works. _The Canterville Ghost_ novella stuck with me I think the most out of his works.”

            Harry threw his arm around Draco’s shoulders as he pulled him down the hallway. “You know Draco, I think you and I will get along just fine.”

* * *

 

 

           "That's it? That's how you first met?" Cho asked incredulously. "You didn't step up and save him from the bully?"

           Harry scoffed and shook his head. "Draco didn't need me to save him. He has always been able to handle things." There was a proud quality to his tone that had Draco grinning from his spot at the bar.

           "What happens next? And does his father really disown him?" Hanna asked excitedly.

           Draco grabbed a discarded bar stool from the back so that he could sit down and listen to Harry's story. He wasn't as young as he used to be, he needed to give his feet a break.

           "So, Draco began to show me different parts of the castle and..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have officially kicked off into the story. The first two chapters were kind of an introduction if you will. The story is now getting underway. I would love to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter. 
> 
> A lot of things were discussed, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask. 
> 
> Emotion wise, I got a little misty eyed with the goodbyes at the train station. 
> 
> Okay, if you were hoping for a story where Harry, Ron and Hermione are the trio, this is not it. From the very first chapter I mentioned that no one approved of their wedding so they got married alone. That was a major clue for you all that they don't really have friends. So don't get too attached to the idea of Harry making a lot of friends in Hogwarts. 
> 
> My Harry is quite sassy and sarcastic. It is something that I quite enjoy and hopefully you do too. 
> 
> Also keep in mind that my story is taking place in 1995. Gay rights and equality have come a long way but 22 years ago, things weren't as progressive as they are now. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	4. Bonding and New Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. I am soooooo sorry about the wait guys. I never intended for a month to go by!! I loathe being that kind of author. I just got so caught up with me second book to my series. It was like every time I went to write, the only ideas I had were for that story. I will do better. I promise. This chapter is over 10k words so hopefully that appeases you a little bit. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy the chapter.

            “Over there is the door that leads to the sports facility and then outward to the fields.” Draco gestured with a sweep of his hands. “You would have to pay me to go in there.” He mumbled under his breath.

            Harry chuckled lowly, something that Draco refused to admit sent shivers down his spine.

            “Not a fan of sports?” Questioned Harry. He was curious about Draco and wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to know what was up with his family situation and if his father was really going to disown him. Not just that either, there was something about the blonde that made him want to know more. From every mundane hobby to everyday joys.

            The question had Draco biting his lip. “No, I am not.” He admitted quietly. “But that isn’t the only reason.” He debated about how much he wanted to tell the other boy. They had _just_ met each other. But… Harry was the only one to speak to him pleasantly in _ages_.

            The way Draco was behaving, Harry could tell that he may have said something wrong. He was about to open his mouth to tell Draco that he didn’t have to answer the question but before he could, the other boy continued on.

            “Everyone is required to attend Physical Education unless they are here for higher education.”

           Harry grimaced at that. He hadn’t done any form of gym academically since he was five, right before they pulled him out of school and had private teachers sent to the home. He was _not_ looking forward to this.

            “It has never been one of my favorite lessons.” Draco admitted with a shake of his head. “It _is_ an easy class, mostly.” He conceded with a shrug. He could see that Harry was confused and rushed to explain the real reason he was wary of the place.

            “Since my… coming out.” Draco wrinkled his nose at the near lie, it was a forcible outing but he wasn’t about to split hairs with himself. “People, guys in particular, don’t want to talk to me.”

            Harry frowned heavily. He didn’t like the sound of this at all.

            “They think that I will attempt to sway them to the dark side, so to speak.” He grinned when Harry let out a snort of either laughter or surprise. “Changing near any of them results in fights and I have learned to either wear the required clothes underneath my own, or to wait until they are all gone.” Draco glared at the ground as they continued to walk. “The latter results in me being tardy and leads to docked points.”

            “That’s bloody stupid.” Harry growled out, startling Draco into a standstill. He was unsure if he had insulted Harry in some way.

            “Being gay isn’t a disease that they can catch by being near you.” The mindset of ignorant people would always amaze Harry. He knew it shouldn’t but he just didn’t understand the mentality of some people.

            The anger in Harry’s voice had Draco’s cheeks pinking up a bit. No one ever was angry on his behalf. It was kind of nice. Not that he needed someone to stick up for him. He could handle it… but it was nice to see someone else care. Even if they were a stranger.

            “Thank you.” Draco whispered before gesturing them to continue walking. He hurried to show other parts of the school in an attempt to change the subject.

            “Professor Hagrid is in charge over the Sports Department.” Draco grimaced when thinking of the man. “He is… nice” Draco hedged. “But not exactly the safest teacher.”

            At Harry’s curious look, Draco elaborated. “He comes up with these _wild_ games or exercises. Sometimes they are just plain dangerous. I broke my arm a few years back.”

            Harry was alarmed. What the hell did he get himself into?

            “I do suppose it was my own fault.” Draco mused out loud. “I wasn’t exactly paying attention to his instructions and didn’t dodge the robotic animal that was supposed to be testing our reflexes.” He shook his head. “Still, it was a dangerous contraption to begin with, one that should not have been inside the school. The robotic bird was a beta, a prototype still in its testing stages and not approved to be on the market. It was designed for militia training and select law enforcement. _Not_ for students in a school.”

            “I am surprised he is still at the school.” Harry retorted with a slight furrowing of his brows. He was inclined to lean towards Draco’s side on this. If it wasn’t even safety approved, why was the man having it around students?

            The flinch that Draco released at his words had Harry turning more towards him as they walked.

            “Well, my father was not pleased.” That was a major understatement. His father had been all kinds of angry. There had been an investigation, a suspension, and the case had even been seen in court. The only reason Hagrid was still in Hogwarts was due to Dumbledore coming to his defense.

            Harry narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. “I bet.” He barely managed to keep his dislike of the man out of his voice. He didn’t trust Lucius Malfoy one bit. _Anyone_ that could have backed Riddle had to be some kind of evil.

            Draco stopped at Harry’s tone. He arched a brow as a small quirk of a smirk appeared. “Yes, I can understand your detest when it comes to my father. That would make two of us. Although for entirely different reasons.”

            Harry was dying to ask Draco if he knew anything about Lucius’s involvement with Riddle but they were not on a level where he could talk about that just yet.

            When they started walking again, Draco ignored the curious stares of his peers. He knew that they were wondering why the new kid was talking to him. They were probably under the impression that Harry did not know his sexual preference. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pointed out the next section they came to.

            “That hall will take you down the maths department.” A flashback to the horrible, evil, torturous calculus final that he had taken two days ago was in the front of his mind, causing Harry to glare at the hallway. As if it was the hallway’s fault that he had to take calculus.

            “The head of the maths department is Professor Vector. She is a little distant but a fair teacher. Prepare to always take notes and to never doze off. Missing moments of her class can put you behind for the whole semester.”

            Harry wondered if Draco knew this from personal experience but chose not to ask.           

            “This one is the science department. Be wary of Professor Snape, my godfather, he is the head of the department.” Draco warned.

            Harry arched his brows in surprise. He wondered what it would be like to have a godfather teach inside the same school. It made him think that preferential treatment might happen.

            “Why?” Harry was curious. “Is he a hard teacher?”

            Draco bit his lip. “Yes.” He admitted with a snort. His godfather was the epitome of an evil teacher. “But I meant for you personally.”

            That caused Harry to stop walking. He silently demanded an explanation with his brows and narrowed eyes.

            “He had a strong dislike for your father.” Draco wouldn’t look Harry in the eyes. It was only fair that he warned the other boy before he was just blind sighted during their first lesson come Monday.

            Instead of feeling angry or perhaps upset, Harry was just fascinated. _Everyone_ was always singing his father’s praises. It was almost as if the man was an angel that could do no wrong. Well to be fair, he only had newspapers to go off of. Not that he actually knew anyone besides the Dursleys that knew his parents.

            “Really?” Harry whispered as he scratched the top of his head. “I wonder why.” His mind was going rapidly, trying to come up with why that would be. His imagination was running wild.

            Draco was surprised by Harry’s reaction. He was looking forward to what would happen during their first Chemistry lesson. He had a hunch that it would be entertaining.

            “Uncle Sev doesn’t really like to talk about it.” Harry narrowed his eyes, there was more to the story. He just knew it.

            Draco sighed at Harry’s suspicion. “There is talk of your father bullying him when they were younger.”

            That had _not_ been what Harry’s mind had conjured in the realm of possibilities. His stomach lurched uncomfortably at the prospect.

            “It is just rumors since no one really mentions it.” Draco tried to appease but it came out as empty. From the way his godfather would always react when just hearing the former mayor’s name, was proof for Draco to think that there was some kind of truth to the rumors.

            “I am not my father.” Harry retorted back with a shake of his head. “I am no bully.” Far from it.

            Draco smiled softly, which caused Harry’s heart to skip a beat.

            “I know.” They may have only just met but this was something Draco was sure of. “It won’t take long for him to realize the same thing.”

            Harry blushed slightly before clearing his throat, signaling that they should continue.

            “This stairwell will take you up a level to the Language Department. That is ran by Professor Babbling. She is an expert in Hieroglyphics but they offer many different languages.”

            A low whistle escaped Harry as each department was mentioned. This was all so very different from the one on one lessons in Privet Drive Gardens. Hieroglyphics? Was that actually an option to learn here?

            “Did they not have Hieroglyphics as a selection at your old school?” Draco was highly curious about Harry. He wanted to know _everything_ about the other boy.

            Harry snorted loudly. “I wasn’t _allowed_ to go to school.” He clenched his fists again. He was so focused on controlling his anger that he missed Draco’s flabbergasted expression. “I was too outspoken to be allowed into the community. Always asking questions and wondering the meaning behind things. I was five when my _family_ ,” He sneered the word distastefully. “Was asked that I not return.” He shook his head bitterly.

            “After that it was private teachers. Went through five of them before they had to branch outside of the community. Day in and day out I was confined to the house. People… well… they don’t like me.” The last bit was whispered a little painfully.

            Draco was about to offer Harry some kind of comfort but the pain was masked behind an indifferent expression. This more than anything had him concerned.

            “But that was just the community.” Harry tried to play it off that other people might like him but he seriously doubted that. He didn’t have the patience for others. Most people got on his nerves or were incredibly aggravating to talk to. Just look at Lavender and Hermione. That had been the most social conversations he has had outside of Quirrell in ages. Look how that turned out.

            “I like you.” Draco blurted out without thinking. He pinked up when Harry turned surprised green eyes on him. He had just wanted the bitterness to leave the other boy’s voice.

            “Do you now?” Harry teased when Draco flushed. He himself was barely keeping a lid on his own embarrassment but he was pleased with the admission. He knew that right now it was just a tad bit passed friendly but that was alright with him.

            Shite. Draco wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He wasn’t even really sure of Harry’s preferences. The way Harry reacted to his statement earlier, it seemed like he might be gay but Draco just wasn’t sure. It could have been simple teasing. He also didn’t want to say the wrong thing. This was his best shot at making a friend for the year.

            Draco looked down at his feet as they walked and avoided Harry’s eyes. “Yeah, uh, you are nice.” He winced at how lame that sounded. “I mean you haven’t called me a ponce or anything of the sort and you are sort of sweet.” He groaned internally at the flustered mess he was turning into. What was it about Harry that turned him into an idiot?

             This was an opportunity for Harry to tease Draco further but he could tell that that would probably have a negative impact right now. To be honest, he was pleased with Draco’s words. Well almost all of it.

            “A ponce.” Harry repeated with a wrinkled nose. “It would be hypocritical to make fun of you for your orientation.” He whispered as he stared into pretty silver eyes.

            _Oh_. Draco’s mind blanked for a few seconds as they came to another pause in movement. “Oh.” He whispered. He scowled internally. Was that all his mind could formulate at this moment?

            “I may not know what it is like to be on the receiving insults due to being gay but I do know how it feels to be put down or insulted.”

            Draco’s heart clenched at the pain in Harry’s eyes. His brows rose at the statement. The brunette had said that he had been confined to his home for years so the only logical conclusion was that his family had been the one to treat him with a lack of kindness. He didn’t understand how family could do such a thing.

            There was an understanding in Draco’s eyes that let Harry know that the other boy also knew that family wasn’t always what they should be. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be a bastard but he hadn’t thought the man would be cruel to his own kin.

            Something in Harry’s statement had Draco’s brow pinching. “So then no one knows that you are gay?” He tried not to be disappointed in that but he was failing. He didn’t like the idea of his possible friend being in the closet. That would make it difficult for their friendship if Harry was getting the best of both worlds while he was still the social outcast. But at the same time, he could understand the benefit of that. If you were going to be made fun of then why purposely out yourself?

            Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder till the other boy would look at him. “Not intentionally.” He tilted his head to the side as he reconsidered. “Well kind of. The Dursleys aren’t exactly… welcoming to anything that doesn’t fit in their perfectly constructed world.” He shook his head angrily.

            “I couldn’t exactly come out then, they had already talked about sending me to St Brutus’ Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys if they had to find another teacher for me.”

            Draco’s eyes widened comically. He almost choked. St Brutus was an institution for mentally subnormal and violent male teens. It was for ‘hopeless cases’. He had heard his father talk about the place quite a few times. The man had even helped out with layouts for ‘curing’ the students of their afflictions. Not that he had ever told Draco what exactly that entailed.

            “If they had known that I was gay on top of that, well, I imagine they would have sent me there in a heartbeat.” Harry glared at the floor as he thought about it. He knew that he was right, the Dursleys wouldn’t have accepted him. He shook his head before looking back up at Draco.

            “I am not ashamed of liking the male form.” He smiled softly at Draco’s shaky breathing. “I will not hide who I am. If it comes up then it comes up.”

            “You will be a social pariah.” Draco warned. He admired Harry’s resolve and determination, especially after knowing what would happen to him.

            Harry grinned widely as he linked his arms with Draco and started walking. “Well then, that will make two of us. We can be outcasts together.” He was not here to be the leader of any social circles. This was school, a place of learning. He would have been alright with no friends, seeing as that was his typical norm but he was perfectly content with just Draco as a friend.

            The words alone brought a smile to Draco’s face and a warmth that he had never known before.

            “Do you think you can keep up with me?” Draco snarked as tightened their linked arms.

            “If not, then I will have fun trying.” Harry retorted with a slight smirk. The easy banter was unusual for him but he was enjoying it.

            “Besides,” Harry recalled their earlier discussion. “I think my status may get out without my say so.” He gestured to where Hermione was standing by a set of lockers with a few other girls, glaring at him.

            Draco furrowed his brows as he looked to Granger’s hostile eyes in surprise. “What did you do to Granger? I haven’t seen her look like that since I argued her essay on Schrödinger’s equation being the birth of quantum chemistry when regarding the hydrogen atom.”

            Surprised, Harry paused to look at Draco in a new light. This was definitely much better than talking to Lavender. He tilted his head to the side. “I suppose her argument has some merit.” He admitted, smirking at Draco’s frown.

            “But I suppose you mentioned that it wasn’t until a year after that, that Heitler and London’s article on chemical bonding came to light. Sparking a turning point for quantum chemistry.”

            Draco was impressed as he nodded his agreement. That had been his argument.

            “But my only question is why?” Harry asked in amusement. “The subject itself is interesting in its own rights, so why a debate on the birth of it, when there is so much material to be debated within the actual field?” It seemed silly to argue about something like that.

            Draco scowled and looked away, seeing Granger and her friends glaring at him did not improve his mood. “Granger and I don’t exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things.”

            This Harry could see. “I imagine so. I got into a debate with her on the train over here on the deeper meaning of Oscar Wilde’s, ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’.”

            Draco’s expression morphed into curiosity as he looked back at Harry. That would explain why Harry had asked him about the man. “Really? How did that go?” He rather liked the idea of witnessing the debate. He was positive that Harry would be beautiful in a debate. He furrowed his brows when he realized what he had just thought.

            “Not well. She cited that his views on hedonism made the book immoral and indecent.” He was pleased to see the scoff on Draco’s face. “Then said that Basil was in love with Dorian, which I like to see myself, but of course she was not in the same mindset on what that would entail.”

            Harry’s thoughts on Basil had Draco arching his brows. “I am inclined to disagree. I think it was just an artist admiring his subject.” He paused to recall the book. “Granted some of his choice words were… a little friendlier… than most.” He grinned when Harry snorted.

            “This is a debate I can get behind.” Harry told him with a smile. He didn’t care that Draco didn’t agree with him on the subject of Basil’s interest, he cared about having a debate without getting heated. Hermione had gone about the whole thing the wrong way, not to mention it had only been one sided. She was too firm in her belief and did not want to see the merits of someone else’s opinion.

            “Of course, then I insinuated that even if Basil _had_ been in love with Dorian, that it would be okay, that nothing was wrong with that.” Harry continued.

            Draco let out a low whistle as he pulled Harry forward and past the glares being sent their way. He blew a kiss to Granger and smirked when she huffed out angrily and stomped away.

            “She read between the lines before leaving her seat to find a spot elsewhere.” Harry shrugged. It hadn’t bothered him then and still didn’t bother him now. He wasn’t going to befriend people who were of her mindset. He looked to Draco curiously.

            “Is that why you and she don’t get along?” Harry wondered. “Is it her views on homosexuality?”

            “Partly.” Draco conceded. “But it is more than that. It is her self-righteous attitude. She is smart. There is no denying that.” The words pained him greatly to admit this. “There is a difference in showing you are smart and parading it.” He shook his head. “She forgets that other people have a brain too. Thinks that just because she is the smartest scholarship of the bunch that it means she is special.”

            Harry scrunched up his face. “Smartest scholarship?”

            The question had Draco wincing. “There are three classifications when regarding students.” He kind of didn’t want to have this discussion.

            “Legacies. Me, for example. Both of my parents are former alumni of Hogwarts.” There was a slight pride to Draco’s voice that piqued Harry’s interest.

            “I come from a long line of Legacies, so do many others here.” He felt a pang of sadness fill him as he thought of his former friends, followed by the sting of angry betrayal.

            Harry didn’t think being a Legacy was something to be so proud of but he would hold his tongue. It was obvious that there was some kind of odd culture to Hogwarts that he was just not clued into.

            “Then there are halfers.” He looked to Harry apologetically. “Kids who only have one parent who is a legacy.”

            The statement amused Harry. It was one of the oddest social status’ he had ever heard. These children cared way too much about silly titles. He knew that his mother had gone to the school on a scholarship, so technically it should have made him a legacy and not a halfer, right? It would seem that socially, kids didn’t care about things like logic.

            “And finally, there are the scholarships. The kids who don’t have any Legacy ancestry in their bloodline. They don’t pay the tuition that the rest of us have to. Most of them, like Granger, feel that they are something special because they got in free while our parents are paying thousands upon thousands of dollars every year.”

            Harry paused when they neared the end of the hallway and made it to the bottom of the stairs leading to the next floor. “I don’t know if I paid anything.” He admitted in confusion. “I received a letter saying Hogwarts had accepted me into the school but I never applied to go here.”

            Draco turned to Harry with his nose wrinkled. “I imagine your father paid for your school from the moment you were born. That is what usually happens to the children of Legacies.”

            “If that is the case, why did it take fourteen years for my letter to come?” Harry argued. “I was raised in hell my whole life and there was another option?” He was growing angry fast. He wanted to march into the Headmaster’s office and demand to know what the hell was going on.

            “I don’t know Harry.” Draco whispered as he took a step forward. “But I will help you find out.” He promised. There weren’t too many options now that he was soon to be disowned. He bit his lip as he tried thinking of his father’s contacts that might be forthcoming. It would be hard for him if they refused to talk to him.

            The anger vanished at Draco’s earnest expression. What was this heat simmering in his stomach? It couldn’t just be gratitude. Harry smiled softly as he fought the urge to run his hand across a pale cheek.

            “Thank you.” Harry whispered just as quietly. He wasn’t sure what exactly could do but even the statement meant a lot to him.

            Draco smiled but before he could say something or even suggest that they continue up the stairs, he was knocked into Harry from a harsh shove to his back.

            Harry startled but quickly held on to Draco as the momentum knocked him backwards onto the stairs. Luckily his arse hit one of the higher steps and it wasn’t too hard. He would have some bruises but it could have been worse. At least he was the only one to be harmed.

            “Sorry.” Draco whispered as he hurried to right himself. He quickly stood up and turned around to see whoever had done that. He groaned internally at the unity trio. The teachers adored them because they were supposedly the true definition of what the school represents. One Legacy, halfer and scholarship as friends. He was not impressed with them one bit.

            “Gentlemen.” The sarcasm in Draco’s voice was palpable. Harry almost wanted to snort but held it in as he dusted himself in and stepped behind Draco to offer support.

            “Malfoy.” The closest one to them spat out. It was only logical to think that this one was the one that pushed him.

            “Finnigan.” Draco retorted impatiently. He was not feeling a confrontation today.

            “I see you are tainting Hogwarts’ reputation by being the one to show around the new kid. We wouldn’t want him to think that you are the norm around here.” A voice spoke up, pulling Harry’s attention to a boy with a crap ton of freckles and red hair.

            “Compared to you three, I would like to think I am improving the reputation.” Draco smirked at their thunderous expressions. He really should learn to curve his tongue but he knew that this would be impossible.

            Harry watched the redhead take a step forward but was held back by his friends.

            “Ahh, at least your friends are smarter than you, Weasley.” Draco taunted as he took a miniscule step forward. “Do remember that I can and _will_ wreck you, should you choose to cross me.”

            The boy’s face grew impossibly red, whether that was in embarrassment or anger, Harry wasn’t sure.

            “Maybe right now.” The boy Harry didn’t have a name for, spoke up.

            Draco arched an unimpressed brow. “What would you know of it Thomas?” He sneered. “You have no inheritance to even be disowned from.” He knew it was a tad harsh but they started it.

            By the insult, Harry figured that Thomas was a scholarship. He wasn’t sure about the other two just yet.

            “Watch what you say Malfoy.” The one Draco called Weasley warned as he shook off the hold that his friends had on him.

            “I am shaking in fear.” Draco drawled unimpressed. “Are you going to go to the councilors and cite a violation of hurt feelings?”

            The boy ignored the insult and smirked, something that made Harry a little bit wary.

            “You may be able to get away with shite like this now.” The redhead admitted. “But not for long. When you are disowned you will be nothing but a true charity case. The school might even kick you out. Unless you apply for a scholarship.” Three identical smirks could be seen.

            Harry watched Draco’s shoulders tense and knew there must be truth to the statement. He placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders comfortingly.

            The warmth from Harry’s palms felt like renewed energy sifting throughout his body.

            “I don’t need Hogwarts to make it in the world.” Draco told him firmly as he tilted his head in the air. “Even if I _do_ get disowned, my schooling is already paid for.” He smirked at the shifting glances the three boys shared.

            “Unlike you, my family can afford the admittance without any _discounts_.” Another low blow but he was tired of being picked on and questioned. If they were going to mock him then he was within his rights to retaliate. There was a flash of vindication in his gut when Weasley’s ears pinked up.

            Ouch. Harry liked how quick Draco could retort during an argument. He didn’t feel remotely bad for the other boy. They started all of this. Draco had been minding his own business before they had come along.

            “What’s going on here?” An authoritative voice barked out, startling all of them. Harry could tell that the lady walking towards them was a very strict woman. She had her hair tied into a tight bun, her spectacles were glinting off the sunlight shining through the windows and her mouth was pressed into a thin line.

            The woman assessed the situation and her eyes narrowed upon seeing Draco, something that Harry was inclined to dislike her for.

            “Malfoy, term hasn’t even started yet. Fights are not tolerated at Hogwarts.” She began in a firm voice.

            Harry narrowed his eyes at the woman when Draco’s shoulders slumped and the three boys who started it shared grins.

            “Actually.” Harry interrupted in a polite voice. His tone may be pleasant but his eyes held anger. “Those three started it by pushing Draco into me.”

            It seemed that everyone but Draco had forgotten Harry’s presence. He saw the way the woman’s eyes furrowed in confusion.

            “I have the marks to prove it.” Harry pressed when no one said anything. “Draco was showing me around the school since I am new here. He has been kind to me while several other students have not.” He shot a withering glare towards the three jerks.

            “Who might you be?” The teacher asked as she shot unsure looks towards the other students who were now surrounding them. The hall was filled with curious people all eagerly listening in on the conversation.

            “Harry Potter.” He heard everyone gasp as one. It was more uncomfortable than comical. Whispers sprang up immediately, causing Harry to groan internally.

            Harry didn’t wait for the lady to say something, he just kept going. “Finnigan,” He hoped he was saying the name right. “Pushed Draco into me.” He repeated the whole reason they were having the discussion. “Draco never did anything to provoke or warrant that. Nor did he lay any hands on the boy. There was no fighting here or even defense.”

            Name calling, couldn’t really count as defense so he wasn’t really lying here.           

            The teacher turned to the three boys with her hands on her hips. “Is this true?” She demanded to know in a harsh tone. Harry was at least pleased that she was taking it seriously.

            Draco watched the idiots flounder around for an answer, which proved to only benefit Harry’s statement.

            “I will be speaking to the headmaster about this.” She told them firmly before turning back to Harry. “Welcome to Hogwarts Mister Potter.”

            Harry didn’t bother responding since the woman couldn’t even apologize to Draco for jumping to conclusions. He watched her grow uncomfortable by his silence until she walked away. 

            Draco turned to Harry with a grin. He had been positive that he would have received detention. No one wanted to listen to him these days. “Thank you.”

            Harry waved away the gratitude. To him it was common sense to stick up for someone who had done nothing wrong.

            “Are you really Harry Potter?”

            They both turned to see the redhead looking at him in awe.

            “Like you have the scar and everything? Can I see it?”

            The change to Harry’s face was startling, causing the three boys to take a step back.

            “Excuse me?” Harry must have heard him wrong. “A raving madman kills my family and disfigures my forehead for the rest of my life and you have the nerve to ask to see it?” His tone was incredulous but also deadly. “Do you know how insensitive and downright rude that is to ask?”

            Draco admired at how Harry’s tone was enough to cause the three idiots to keep taking steps back. It was something he had only seen his father and godfather accomplish.

            “My name is not a calling card of a serial killer. This scar does not define or identify me. Yes, I am Harry Potter but I will be known for more than just the pathetic orphan who lost his family. When you hear my name, it will be because of something worthwhile.” He promised them. He meant it too. He was _not_ going to be remembered for Riddle’s mark. He was going to be somebody one day and it was going to be by his own merit and his own skills.

            “If it wasn’t entirely obvious before, no, you may not see my scar.” He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

            Draco placed his hand on Harry’s back to return the favor of showing silent support. Which is something Harry reveled in. It was as if Draco’s touch had grounded him for a brief moment.

            “Sorry.” The boy rushed to apologize. “I didn’t mean any harm.”

            Harry wasn’t inclined to care.

            The tension was immediately broke by a loud shout of, “Won Won.”

            “Oh god.” Harry and Draco groaned at the same time. Harry shot a look to Draco’s surprised face.

            “There you are.” Lavender panted as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. “I have been looking all over for you.” She scolded before looking around the area. Her eyes lit up when they caught sight of Harry.

            “Hey! It’s you. I yelled after you when you got off the train but you must not have heard me.”

            “Yeah, that’s exactly what happened.” Harry sarcastically mumbled. He heard Draco snort and had to keep a straight face.

            “This is my boyfriend, the one I told you about.” She gushed before looking back to her boyfriend. “I met him on the train. He is really nice and funny.” She was gesturing back to Harry.

            Harry almost felt bad for the girl. She was so dense to believe that. He noticed that Weasley narrowed his eyes suspiciously between Harry and Lavender. The implications were so laughable that Harry almost broke out into giggles. Even if he was inclined to like the female form, it sure wouldn’t be towards Lavender.

            “Is that so?” Weasley asked in a clipped tone.

            Draco had to bite his lip to stop from laughing.

            “Oh yeah.” Harry rushed out in a huge exaggeration. “We bonded over an intellectual discussion regarding the title of the works of Oscar Wilde. Even agreed on the result of a spirited debate.”

            The surprise on the three dick’s faces had Harry barely keeping his composure.

            “We did?” Lavender asked in confusion, scrunching up her face.

            This proved to be too much for both Harry and Draco, they held on to each other as they broke into loud laughter. They could feel multiple gazes on them but they just didn’t care.

            When they were able to control themselves, they shared a look before turning around and just walking away from the conversation. Nothing of use was happening here anyways.

            They were about half way up when they heard Lavender loudly say, “Oh! Did you hear that Harry Potter is here? I wonder what he looks like.”

            “I am done.” Harry whispered in defeat. “So fucking done.”

            Draco snorted before tugging on Harry’s arm. “Come on, I still have a lot to show you.”

            Harry was glad to have a reason to get away from idiotic girls and dick bullies.

            There were stares and gossiping people even on the second floor. “News travels fast around here.” Harry noted.

            “You have _no_ idea.” There was a bitter quality to Draco’s voice that had Harry frowning. He didn’t like the painful twinge either. He nudged the other boy’s shoulder with a playful shove until he got a small smile in return.

            Draco shook himself of his memories and started pointing out more things.

            “That stairwell will lead up to the English Department. Professor McGonagall is the head of the department. She was the one you met downstairs.” Draco shook his head. “She is a very strict teacher. I would recommend not slacking off in her vicinity.”

            Strict. That was something that warred with Harry’s personality. He had a feeling that he might not get along with the woman. He already didn’t like the way she handled things outside of the classroom.

            “This hallway leads towards the History Department. Professor Binns is the head.” Draco shook his head. “The man is _ancient_. I keep thinking one of these days he is going to croak mid-lecture.”

            Harry arched his brows. “Why hasn’t he retired?”

            “Beats me.” Draco shook his head again. “He has got to be approaching ninety. Just has to. He is going to work himself to death. Wouldn’t surprise me if he haunted the place afterwards too. Then we would _never_ get rid of him.”

            There was something about Draco’s theatrics that Harry found endearing. “So then he isn’t a good teacher?”

            “Oh, goodness no.” Draco was aghast at the idea. “He speaks in a monotone voice that would put even the most caffeinated person into a coma.”

            Harry winced. “I am not looking forward to that.”

            “No worries. He has a teaching plan that hasn’t changed since he began here a millennium ago.” Draco grinned at his stupid joke which had Harry smiling fondly. “So he is rather predictable. I just read from the text book and plan accordingly, giving his class a free zone to either sleep or work on other homework.”

            That still didn’t sound very appealing. Harry was hoping that the teachers here would be up to par.

            “Over there is the Defense Center.” Harry furrowed his brows as he looked to where Draco was pointing. There was a wall of glass windows, which made it easy to see the padded… well everything.

            “What goes on in there?” Harry asked in fascination when it appeared that several people were sparring or wrestling.

            “Technically, the Defense Center falls underneath the Sports Department. Professor Hagrid is the head of that.” Draco reminded Harry. “But it is also independent of a lot of the sports curriculum. Everything they teach is all electives and not required. Ranges from all kinds of martial arts to self-defense lessons, even weapons handling. But the weapons are ancient ones that aren’t even produced anymore.” Draco thought that Hogwarts needed to be modernized.

            Martial arts? Self-defense? It sounded fascinating to Harry. He was definitely going to sign up for that. At least until, “It is ran by Professor Lupin and Professor Black.”

            Harry snapped his gaze away from the window to stare at Draco. He felt his stomach drop and he suddenly wished to be very far away from here.

            “They were friends with my father.” Harry whispered as he stared into concerned grey eyes. “I read about them in articles and interviews. They spoke at the funerals, gave tidbits to the media about what kind of people they were. Talked about how _close_ they were to my parents. Talked about how much they ached for me and my loss. How much they wished things were different.” He clenched his fists angrily.

            “But you know what they didn’t do?” Draco knew it was rhetorical but he shook his head in answer anyways.

            “They didn’t tell _me_ any of this. They didn’t seek _me_ out. They didn’t approach _me_. They didn’t send any letters. They could speak to the media about me but they couldn’t actually talk to _me_. They can tell the whole fucking world about what kind of people my parents were but they couldn’t tell the one person who wanted to hear it the most? It wasn’t as if they didn’t know the Dursley’s took me in. They obviously didn’t care about me as much as they claimed to in the papers.”

            “Oh.” Draco whispered sadly. He couldn’t imagine what that would be like. To lose your family, then to be placed in a less than welcoming substitute, only to find out that even the friends didn’t want him.

            “Black is my godfather and I wasn’t enough for him.” Harry was more angry than sad. He had been thirteen when he stumbled across the articles. How can someone claim to love you but then act as if you don’t exist? How can someone talk to reporters and give sob stories but not even contact you?

            “Then he is a fucking moron.”

            The anger in Draco’s voice had Harry smiling softly despite his own anger. It was nice to have someone care.

            “You are enough, and if he couldn’t see that then fuck him.”

            Harry wished he could believe that. He had been unwanted his whole life. The community didn’t want him, the school hadn’t wanted him, his own family hated him, the private teachers didn’t want him and then he found out that his parents’ closest friends didn’t even want him.

            “It doesn’t matter.” Harry whispered. “I won’t be taking anything that they are teaching.” He was just thankful that it was an elective. He could see that Draco might try and comfort him, which he appreciated but he just didn’t feel like talking about it.

            “What else is there on this floor?” Harry asked pointedly.

            Draco sighed but looped his arm around Harry’s and pulled them forward. “The Art and Theatre Department is over there. It is actually headed by two teachers. Professor Flitwick teaches Theatre, choir and overseas classes run by other teachers that handle music lessons.” Harry was impressed. He had not thought the school would have theatre.

            “Flitwick is pretty decent. Some of the music he creates is beautiful. Could charm just about anyone.”

            “And the Art?” Harry questioned. They were walking by the hallway that led to that department. He stopped walking when he noticed that the walls around this area were covered in artwork. Some of it appeared to be the work of several students. Some of it… well… he wasn’t sure what the fuck he was looking at.

            “What is that?” Harry asked as he stared at what looked like a giant glob of paint that had been thrown onto a canvas. It was just a glob of black paint. Nothing else.

            Draco snorted. “That is an original work of Professor Trelawney.” He shook his head. “She is the head of the Art Department and she is very… eccentric.”

            Harry spotted several other paintings that had her name on them and he could tell by looking at them that she was definitely out there alright.  

            “Trelawney and McGonagall don’t get along. So if they are in the same room, I would just back out. They go at it sometimes.”

            Harry thought that wasn’t very professional but chose not to voice his thoughts.

            “The one you really need to watch out for is Professor Umbridge.” Draco shuddered just thinking about her. “Her room is up here but she is actually a part of the history department. She teaches Theology of Religion.”

            Religion. Something he didn’t see eye to eye with either. “That isn’t a requirement, is it?”

            Draco shook his head rapidly. “No, just an elective. Thank goodness but she dislikes anyone who doesn’t take her class. People sign up just so she will stop the glares. Not to mention her political connections to Mayor Fudge makes no one want to get on her bad side.”

            “I could care less about the Mayor. I am not taking the class.” Harry firmly told Draco.

            “I dropped out of the class before summer started.” Draco admitted. He was happy to get out of the class. He would rather spend the entire day with Hagrid’s dangerous lessons than to spend a moment in her presence, which was saying something.

            “Not that I really had a choice.” He grumbled. “When the school found out about my sexuality, she started docking my essays because I am and I quote, ‘unnatural, immoral and an abomination’.”

            Harry blinked rapidly before scowling. “What?” He knew that people thought like this but to dock essays solely because someone was gay? “That’s harassment. She could get fired for that.” He didn’t understand why Draco didn’t speak up.

            “My father asked her to keep an eye on me when I first got here. Which was fine _before_ I came out.”

            There was something in the sentence that Harry knew Draco was trying to tell him without actually saying it. He knew that Lucius was going to disown Draco for being gay. His eyes widened.

            “He knows what she is doing and doesn’t care.” Harry whispered. Fuck. He really wanted to give Draco’s father a stern talking to, one that might end in the man needing to visit a hospital.

            Draco scuffed his shoes on the ground as he nodded. “If he is sanctioning her behavior, there is nothing I can do about it. Dumbledore isn’t a fan of my family nor would he believe me over Umbridge. Even if he _did_ believe me, I am a minor and it would be up to my father to press charges.” Which he wouldn’t. The only option Draco had was to drop the class.

            He could see anger storming in green eyes and he smiled before shaking his head. “It’s alright. I hated the bitch anyways. I am happy to not have to deal with her.”

            They started walking again. “The class is _supposed_ to teach about the theories behind religion and all the different kinds. On paper, it sounds intriguing. I wanted to learn about all the obscure religions, not just the popular ones. But she doesn’t actually teach that. She spends the whole lesson promoting her own interests and beliefs. So no need to be angry on my behalf. Leaving her class was the best thing that had happened to me around that timeframe.”

            “What made you want to come out?” Harry asked curiously. The hints of the timeframe before summer kept coming up and he was interested.

            Draco froze before he composed himself and kept walking. He refused to look in Harry’s eyes. “That is a topic for another day.”

            The pleading was obvious. Harry reached over and squeezed Draco’s arm once. “Alright.” He conceded. He wasn’t about to make Draco feel uncomfortable.

            The easy way Harry just dropped it made Draco instantly relaxed, it also made him like the boy that much more.

            Draco checked the time. “We have to get our schedules.” He paused. “It’s in the Defense Center though.”

            Harry grimaced. “Why?”

            “Because it is a large enough space to efficiently allow a lot of students at one time. The Great Hall is larger but with dinner approaching, they won’t put it there.”

            Harry furrowed his brows. “I must have missed the Great Hall when coming in.” Draco wasn’t sure how that was possible. It was right there when you walked in but he wasn’t going to judge.

            “Do you want me to get yours for you?” Draco asked when he could see Harry panicking.

            “Yes.” Harry sagged in relief. “You are fucking perfect.”

            Draco pinked up before clearing his throat. “I won’t be gone long.” He pointed towards benches at the end of the hall. “You can wait for me there, if you want.”

            Harry squeezed Draco’s arm one more time before nodding his head and walking towards them. He could feel Draco’s eyes on him and he reveled in it. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen between them but he was excited to find out. The blonde boy was beyond gorgeous and exactly his type.

            Once he made it to the benches, which were blissfully empty, he pulled out his book again and hoped it wouldn’t take Draco too long.

            He hadn’t been reading for more than a couple minutes when a shadow covered his book. Harry ignored the person, already knowing it wasn’t Draco. He had a feeling that the blonde would have sat next to him or spoke up first.

            “So you are who everyone is all excited about.” A male voice interrupted Harry’s reading.

            He sighed heavily. What was with the people of Hogwarts and breaking the eleventh commandment? It was pure blasphemy to bother someone while reading.

            Harry looked up and was surprised to see two people. A boy and a girl. The boy was tall, dark and regal. Not in a way that was tempting though. This boy was obviously straight and definitely a dick. He was an expert at spotting arseholes. The girl was moderately pretty, he supposed. She had a face that reminded him of a dog. Not that he was being particularly judgmental, just honest.

            “That’s me. I am just a ball of excitement.” Harry muttered as he looked back down at his book. “It’s contagious though, so move along and I am sure you will be fine.” He coughed theatrically, hoping they would leave. He didn’t like the way they approached him, at all. There were way better statements they could have used.

            “Well aren’t you just charming.” The girl said sarcastically. “We are trying to be nice.”

            “Were you?” Harry wondered as he refused to look up. “Do you often bother people you don’t know with a line like that?”

            “Look.” The male spoke up a little rudely. “We noticed that you were hanging out with Draco.” Harry _almost_ looked up at that. He noticed the use of a first name and wondered if they had been former friends.

            “You may not be aware of his… interests.” The girl took over hesitantly.

            “If you are speaking of his sexuality, then you are behind in the times. I don’t judge someone on who they do or don’t like. Whether he likes girls or boys, is not my business. Nor is it yours.”

            There was a deafening silence that followed his statement.

            “I see.” Harry mused as he snapped his book shut. “You were hoping to surprise me with this knowledge or at the very least hope that I was as big of a bigoted arse as you seem to be.” He smirked at their affronted looks.

            “Now that this horrific conversation is over, do you mind leaving?” He gestured with his hands to get them going.

            “Do you know who I am?” The boy snarled angrily. “You can’t talk to me like that.”

            “I don’t give a fuck who you are.” Harry calmly told him in all honesty. “Whether you were the son of the pope or related to the queen. Even if you were the richest person in the world or your family owned stock in gasoline. None of that matters to me. I have no family for you to threaten me with. No business to worry about. I could care less about a social standing or what you could do to me publicly.” He stood up and put his book away in his back pocket.

            “I will talk to you how deserve. If you treat me with disrespect than expect the same in kind. I am not a weak-willed child that will buy into your threats. I don’t care about your rules or guidelines. You know who I am and what my name carries. Come after me all you want but remember that the public loves poor orphan Harry Potter.” He adopted a sweet innocent face.

            “Well, I think Harry made it clear he wants you to leave.” They all turned to see Draco standing there with papers clenched in his fists.

            “Draco.” The girl sneered at him. “We were just speaking of you.”

            Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, Pansy I heard. You hoped to out me to the only person in _months_ who will speak to me with something other than contempt, insults and even physical attacks.” There was a flash of regret in their eyes but Draco didn’t care. Not even a little.

            “Someone who just met me has been more of a friend than the two of you, who have known me my whole life.” He was barely keeping control of his emotions. This was the first time since his outing that he had even spoken to them.

            “Draco.” They both said at the said time.

            Draco held up his hand silencing them. “I don’t want to hear it. I confided in you both. I was confused about what was happening to me and scared about what that would mean. I thought that I would at the very least have you two to back me up. Instead of comfort, all I got was silence. Not only that...” He sneered. “You made me think you were okay with it. I was relieved. I thought that I could handle the hate of the world as long as I had you both on my side.”

            It was as if the gates of his hurt were opening. Only he was angry not sad. Draco wanted to let it all out and tell them exactly what he thought of them.

            “You tricked me into admitting my orientation once again, only this time you recorded me and sent it to the papers.” Draco closed his eyes as he reigned in his anger.

            “My father _barely_ managed to keep it out of the media. He had to buy the whole bloody newspaper just to shut anyone up from reporting it.” It shouldn’t have surprised Draco at the lengths his father had gone to quieting the knowledge that he has a gay son.

            “I thought with that, it would end. It hadn’t even crossed my mind that you would leak it to the school’s intercom. What a _lovely_ surprise to hear my own voice instead of the morning news during first lesson. I was outed in a humiliating way. I thought it was the worst thing to happen to me. I wanted to die.” The last of it was admitted quietly.

            “I thought my whole life was ending. I went from one of the most sought-after students academically to being the last. The chances of employment from a reputable establishment has been shot to hell. I went from overwhelming confidence to devastating doubts. But no matter what people were telling me, I am not broken or diseased or even confused. I am gay and proud of it. Despite what you attempted to do to me, I remained strong. I may have doubted myself a little along the way but I will prevail despite you both. I will be somebody despite you. So, you can go to hell for all I care. If you have a problem with me then come at me like an adult and not a child using pathetic sabotage at going for my friends. Leave Harry out of it.”

            Draco didn’t care about their responses or their reactions. He grabbed Harry’s arm and hurried down the hall away from them both.

            Harry didn’t even pay attention to where they were going, he dimly noted the glass but it didn’t register in his mind. He was too focused on Draco.

            As soon as Draco made it inside the Defense Centre, he pulled them over to a corner that wasn’t inhabited and leaned against the wall.

            Harry’s heart broke a little at the things Draco’s friends had done to him. He couldn’t imagine having a friend for that long and then just being betrayed by them in the end.  

            “I am proud of you.” Harry told him. He knew that the statement might not mean much since they didn’t really know each other. But he supposed that they both had shared information about one another than no one else had ever known. There was a bond of sorts between them now.

            Draco looked to Harry with wide eyes. No one had _ever_ told him that before. He leapt at the other boy and pulled him into a hug.

            The hug startled Harry, who had been deprived of something so simple his whole life. He held on tightly to Draco. “I am sorry your old friends are slimy evil gits.”

            Draco laughed shakily as he pressed his head to Harry’s shoulder. “I am alright.”

            The statement held more to it than just the confrontation. Harry knew that Draco meant in life too. That he wasn’t going to let anyone get him down or make him feel small again. He was saying he was alright in every aspect of the word.

            “I can understand why you didn’t want to tell me about it.” Harry whispered as he ran his hand up Draco’s back reassuringly. “I wouldn’t have wanted to share that either.”

            Harry’s understanding was something that Draco just wasn’t used to. He was quickly falling under every single one of Harry’s charms, he should be scared but Draco wasn’t. Not in the slightest. It didn’t matter that he had just met Harry, it didn’t matter that they were barely passed strangers and into friends, he knew that Harry was special and there was no way he was going to give him up.

            “Thank you.” Draco whispered thickly.

            “For what?”

            Draco shook his head. “For being you.”

            Harry closed his eyes tightly. That had been exactly what Quirrell had told him in the train station. He was going to grow attached to Draco, he just knew it.

            When Harry didn’t say anything, Draco lifted his head up to see Harry’s eyes clenched tightly. His movement caused the other boy to open them. He melted at the emotions in them and the watery eyes. He didn’t need any words, he could clearly see that Harry understood. So he just nodded his head.

            Harry blinked to clear his eyes. He frowned when he noticed padded walls. He looked back to Draco with wide eyes. “Where are we?”

            Draco still had his arms around Harry, he slowly dropped them but didn’t move away from the other boy’s body. “The Defense Centre.” He saw hurt fill green eyes and he rushed to explain.

            “They wouldn’t give me your schedule. I think they just didn’t believe that I could be friends with you.” He explained bitterly. “I think they just wanted to see you in person.”

            Harry relaxed slightly at Draco’s words. He had thought for a brief moment that the other boy had brought him here despite knowing he didn’t want to come in.

            “Harry? Is that you?” A voice behind him said loudly in shock.

            The familiarity to the statement had Harry clenching his fists. He knew no one here. So logically it would mean that either Lupin or Black had said that. He didn’t appreciate the longing or wonder in the person’s voice.

            “It’s Black and Lupin.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, since he was facing the opposite way. “I’ll be right here with you.” He promised.

            “You are fucking perfect.” Harry uttered again. He smiled at the chuckle Draco released before straightening up and turning around to see two men staring at him in wonder.

            He noticed the way the eyes narrowed slightly at seeing Draco. Which made his opinion of them drop even more.

            “Who are you?” He asked in a completely bored tone that warred with the mess of emotions he was on the inside. Harry felt a flash of victory fill him when both men flinched and looked guiltily at him.

            Let the explanations begin.

 

* * *

 

            “Please tell me you gave them a good talking to?” Hannah begged.

            “I think Draco’s former friends need the talking to.” Millicent curled her lip in distaste. Ginny and Cho nodded vehemently.

            “I am curious about the mechanic bird. I wonder what it looked like.” Luna stated curiously.

            There was a silence that filtered around the table before Harry let out a loud laugh. Goodness, Luna sure was interesting.

            Draco loved it when his husband laughed like that. It never failed to make his heart stutter. He sighed softly at the happiness in Harry’s face.

            “Sap.” Neville whispered as he nudged Draco’s shoulder.

            Draco scowled at the younger man. “Hush you or I’ll have you cleaning out the toilets during your next shift.” They both knew the threat was empty, Draco didn’t like the mirth in the other man’s eyes. He huffed before turning back to the table. He smiled softly at the happiness still visible in his lover’s eyes.

            “Perhaps I am a sap.” He conceded as he pointedly ignored Neville’s snort of humor. He settled back down in his chair comfortably as he listened to Harry pick back up where he left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that this chapter had a little less snark from my boys then the previous one but emotions were a little high throughout this. There is a little bit that I want to talk about.
> 
>  
> 
> The teachers. It took a bit to sort them all out. Some of them, like Snape, it makes sense that he would teach science. Others might take some imagination. Hagrid, haha, well I wasn’t sure what to do with him. His class in the books takes place outside and gym was literally the only thing I could think of. I actually really like that. Hieroglyphics is the only thing I could think of that could compare to runes, which is why I had the runes teacher be the head of the language department.
> 
>  
> 
> I thought about making McGonagall maths instead of English but it made more sense to have the arithmancy teacher be math, since arithmancy was number related. Transfiguration is nothing like English, so that is going to take some imagination as well. *Shrugs* Flitwick was hard too. I had no idea what to make him. Charms isn’t something that I could easily make into a class. I like my selections of teachers. There is a lot of classes that have not been brought up, no worries, they will. It was just not possible to unleash it all upon you in one sitting.
> 
>  
> 
> Legacies, halfers and Scholarships. It sounds a little silly but I actually like it. I imagine that fancy rich prep schools would look down on people with scholarships. Well, if they were dicks, that is. I had still wanted to include something that would resemble the purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns.
> 
>  
> 
> No golden trio but there is the unity trio. This might be weird but I am rather proud of their title. Haha. I needed a name for them and they are a combo of all three social titles.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter, and I apologize again for the wait. 
> 
>  
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	5. Anger, Explanations and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is more snark than the last chapter but it is also filled with emotions as well. Most of them heated. That is alright. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy the chapter.

            Harry looked at the two men curiously. He noticed that there were a few stragglers getting schedules from some volunteers on the other side of the room. No one was paying them any mind, which was a blessing in disguise. He really didn’t want to have this discussion with a bunch of nosy gits. This would be hard enough as it was. He honestly never thought that he would be having this conversation. It had never crossed his mind that they might be teaching here.

            The men looked just like the photos in the articles. Well, sort of. The one he knew to be Black looked like he had hardly aged at all. The same dark hair, same laugh lines that photographed well, same happy eyes that seemed to sparkle. There was a kindness to him that made Harry’s anger increase. It wasn’t fair. He wasn’t allowed to be kind. Because if he was cruel then it would make sense for his abandonment. If he was mean, all of this would make sense… but the kind eyes stabbed at his heart. If he was kind, then why? Why was he left to rot in the Dursleys? What kind of nice person would leave behind a child?

            Lupin… well… the man looked sick. There seemed to be a permanent tired aura to him. Bags under his eyes, tired lines that seemed almost carved into his face. There were some purpling spots on the skin of his arms that were spread out. He wondered if they were bruises. Which would make sense, considering the man ran the defense center. However, they didn’t quite fit a bruise though. He could tell by the way the guy’s clothes hung loosely on him that weight loss had happened fairly recently. The guy should consider seeing a doctor.

            He didn’t like the way they were staring at him. Their gazes were too familiar. As if they had _any_ right to treat him like a friend or long-lost relative. They were _nothing_ to him.

            “I am Sirius Black.” Black rushed out with a grin, he gestured the guy next to him. “This is Remus Lupin. We were friends of-”

            Harry held up a hand, stopping whatever pitiful introduction the man might have used. “I know of your names.” He told them coldly, placing some of the boiling, liquefied anger that was pulsing through his veins, into his voice. He saw confusion mar their features and he sighed heavily. Why did this have to be so difficult? What karma did he have to be forced to endure this? Wasn’t being here with so many ignorant twats enough of a punishment?

            “I knew you were friends of my parents.” He shook his head. “Funnily enough, I found out from the newspaper.” Their uneasy eyes made his own narrow. “Interesting that you can tell the whole world of your _connection_ to the deceased Mayor but you couldn’t tell _me_. Nah, why would I need to know? The very person you both said you cared _so_ much about.” Sarcasm was easy. It was second nature, almost like breathing.

            Lupin exhaled shakily. “We wanted to talk to you. We wanted to reach out, really, we did.” He said earnestly and a little hopeful.

            Harry scoffed, not impressed in the slightest. The sight made his stomach curl. “It wasn’t as if the Dursleys have moved in the last few decades. You knew _exactly_ where I was and who I was with. If you had wanted to speak to me, you would have.”

            Draco could hear the anger in Harry’s tone. He knew it was justified, but it worried him a little. He didn’t want Harry to become so angry that he wouldn’t think clearly. So he stepped a little to the side and placed his hand on the other boy’s back. An action that both Black and Lupin picked up on, if their narrowed eyes were anything to go off of.

            The simple show of support almost had Harry smiling. He relaxed marginally, knowing that some of his anger had dispelled slightly. He watched the two teachers share a startled look. He was not about to bring Draco into this, they would have to just wonder what was happening between the two of them. This was about their issues and nothing more.

            “A bloody letter would have sufficed.” Harry spat out when they said nothing. “Hell, a sticky note on the front door would have been welcome. A rock through the attic window would have granted creativity points. _Anything_.”

            Draco narrowed his eyes at the last example. Attic? That was Harry’s room? He knew that the teachers didn’t pick up on what was said, he was sure Harry himself hadn’t meant to give it away either. He wanted to know _why_ anyone would stick a child in the attic. Perhaps his father’s contacts could do more for him than he initially realized. Maybe the Dursley’s needed to be taught the proper way to take care of someone.

            “We thought you would want to have a quiet life away from the public. We didn’t think that you would want an inclusion into this lifestyle.” Black spoke up a little pained as he gestured around them, meaning Hogwarts. “You had a family with the Dursleys and we didn’t want to impede on that.”

            “Have you ever fucking _met_ the Dursleys?” Harry was incredulous. _This_ was the excuse they were going for. This was the reasoning they were hoping would work on him. This was the pathetic angle they figured would win them a spot in his good graces? They were barking. Absolutely barking mad.

            “If you think they were a family then you need to get evaluated by a shrink.” The worried looks being sent his way was annoying him. They didn’t get to be worried about him. They didn’t get to pretend as if he mattered, not after all the years of silence. He wasn’t about to hash out his life to them. They weren’t like Draco, they weren’t going to treat him like a friend. These two were nothing to him. Nothing.

            “I had their will looked at.” Harry told them with his jaw clenched as he unleashed his trump card. There was no coming back from this. There was nothing they could ever say that would make up for it. Nothing.

            Draco saw the way their eyes fell and the way neither man would look Harry in the eyes. It immediately piqued his interest, but it also raised his hackles. He didn’t know what the will had entailed but he knew it wasn’t good, at least for Harry.

            “I know that you are my godfather.” He sneered the word with so much venom that Black flinched. “You were supposed to take me in, not the Dursleys.” His stomach was bubbling with so much hatred that it felt like acid was trying to claw its way out. He was _angry_ but also disappointed. Severely disappointed. No matter how much Harry had been hoping to never see them, he thought that if he ever did, they would have an actual explanation. Not his hogwash that they were spewing.

            “You were to be my guardian. You were supposed to raise me and be my family.” He almost choked on the last word. Family. Fuck. No, he refused to let this get to him. It wasn’t worth it. Black didn’t deserve his doubts, tears or his melancholy. He wasn’t going to give the other man _anything_ of his. 

           “If for some reason you were unfit to raise a child then that would rely on you.” The last bit was directed to Lupin. He narrowed his eyes at the way they _still_ wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Cowards, the both of them.

            “Tell me,” Harry began in a bored tone with his hands outstretched. “What happened there? Didn’t want me?” He questioned, Harry was proud of his unwavering voice. “I am used to that.”

            “No.” Lupin whispered as he shook his head. “That isn’t it at all.” There was a begging quality to his voice. If Harry had been weak willed, it might have broken his resolve. If he had still been the naïve little boy of a few years ago, he might have bought into the regret they seemed to have. Oh, he didn’t doubt their sorrow or their regret. He was positive they meant it too.

           However, he wasn’t inclined to give a fuck. It is fine and dandy to regret your actions but apologies don’t always fix the underlying issue. It was as if they were attempting to use a Band-Aid to stop a crack in dam. It was useless not only in the analogy but also here. Their apologies weren’t going to do a damn thing for him. Not when he had _years_ of wondering his own self-worth. Not when he could still feel the gut crushing, numb tingly pain of finding out that he had a godfather who didn’t fucking want him. Not when they had only half assed excuses and terrible reasoning's. They could take their apologies to someone stupid enough to believe it mattered.

            Black nodded his head vehemently. “We just thought you would have a more stable life with the Dursleys. We were so young and not prepared. Our best friends had just been murdered, it was all so much at once. Too much to try and sort out. We really did think we were doing what was best for you.”

            Harry laughed darkly. “It wasn’t like I was fairing any better. I had just lost my fucking parents.” The feel of Draco’s thumb rubbing circles on his back grounded him. “Sure, I was a baby but my life was changed forever. The orphan boy that no one fucking wanted. Parents are gone. The people who were supposed to love me abandoned me. The family I was dumped on hated me. I suppose that is just my lot in life.” He was dangerously close to breaking. His breathing was going a little erratic. 

            “You didn’t leave me at the Dursleys for my own benefit. You left me there for yours. _You_ were too young. _You_ couldn’t cope. _Your_ friends just died. Nothing of what you did had _my_ best interest in mind. You didn’t think about what my life would be like, nor did you honor what _your_ best friends’ wishes were. You knew of the will and did nothing. Again, it was all about _you_.” He was panting by the time he was done. Not in the way a winded speech would make him. This was different. He felt like he had ran a marathon, only partially in his head. His brain was doing funny things and he couldn’t really concentrate.

            Draco knew what it was like to lose control. It wasn’t hard to see the warning signs. It wasn’t necessarily a panic attack but the other boy had worked himself up into this out of control state. He ignored the two teachers and pulled Harry into a hug.

            “Listen.” Draco commanded quietly into Harry’s ear. “I need you to focus on my voice. I want you to breathe evenly and efficiently. I need you to realize that you are okay and safe. Right here with me. Can you do that? Can you breathe for me?”

            Yes. Harry wanted to respond verbally but couldn’t so he just nodded his head as he placed it on Draco’s shoulder. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on breathing deeply and on nothing else. As he fell into a repetitive rhythm of inhale, hold and exhale, he became aware of a smell. An enticing smell. It was subtle but sweet, almost like apples. It was easy to let go of his anger and disappointment to focus on the aroma. It was almost as easy as breathing.

            “You smell good.” Harry blurted out before thinking. He knew it was loud enough that the other two had heard him. Draco’s low chuckle made his heartbeat pick up.

            “So do you.” Draco whispered back, there was an almost woodsy smell to him. Spicy but also sweet, it was heady and _so_ good. He was surprised he wasn’t blushing. Which seemed to be his go to response around Harry. Perhaps this was just a step forward. To what? He had no idea.  

            When Harry felt that he was under at least a small portion of control again, he reluctantly left Draco’s embrace but didn’t move his body farther than a few inches. He was seriously invading the other boy’s personal space but he had a feeling that Draco didn’t mind.

            Harry turned back to the now flabbergasted teachers with a look of disinterest. This time, it was real. With his anger out of the way, it was easy to think clearly. Even the disappointment was smoothing into just indifference. He had spent so many years wondering about them, well now he had his answer. Wishing for things that couldn’t be changed was useless and not practical. Their excuses were flimsy at best and held no real meaning for him. He didn’t care to be around them longer than he had to.

            “I’m going to go. This was as fun as pulling teeth but I suppose that can’t be helped.” Harry shrugged at their offended looks. “How about we maintain a typical teacher/student relationship? One where you address me by my last name and don’t ask anything further than assigned topics.” He nodded to them as he grabbed Draco’s arm and headed towards the area he needed to pick up his schedule.

            “Harry.” They both called out to him. He could hear the sorrow in their voices but it did not deter him. Perhaps one day he would be able to see them without wanting to walk the other way, but that was not now.

            “Sorry Professors, I have a lot to do.” He told them without looking back. He ignored the gazes he could feel on his back.

            With each step away, Harry felt as if he could breathe easier. With each passing second, he knew he would be alright. He knew that this was just something in his shitty life that he would have to come to grips with. This would not stop his plans nor was it something he would he lose sleep over. It wasn’t as if he had them just to lose them. He had never had them to begin with. You can’t miss what you never had.

            “I am proud of you.” Draco whispered to Harry when they were a few feet from the line of students getting their schedules.

            Harry snapped his head up to look at Draco in partial wonder. He had uttered that very sentence before the confrontation to the other boy. He knew it wasn’t just false reassurances to make him feel better. There was _something_ sparking behind silver eyes that had Harry knowing that Draco meant it. He stopped behind the last person in line before turning to the blonde and pulling him into another hug.

            This hug was different. It was not the same hug Draco had given Harry after the conversation with his former friends. It was not the hug that was given during Harry’s breathing episode. Both of those were quick and on the spot. This hug though… this hug was slow and deliberate. It was a move made with thought behind it and a deeper meaning that neither boy could identify just yet.

            Draco sighed softly from inside the warm embrace of Harry’s arms. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he would take and receive all the comfort from Harry that he could, something he had never had with anyone else before.

            “Next.”

            The voice pushed them into action. Not quickly or in a startled manner. As slowly as the hug had happened, they broke a part. Words were traded silently in the way they stared at one another. Both offering further comfort and understanding.

            “Next.” The voice repeated again, only this time with heavy irritation.

            Harry huffed at the tone but chose to ignore it. He offered a small smile to Draco. One that he refused to believe was shy. It wasn’t fair that Draco got underneath all of his defenses. It wasn’t right that his carefully constructed snark and sarcastic wit didn’t deter the other boy one bit. It sucked that there was hardly a single thing the other boy didn’t know about him now. His pathetic life had been strewn about and the finer details hinted at. As much as it sucked, it was also freeing. Someone knew just who he was and didn’t care. Someone could see his faults and still wanted to befriend him. Despite the way he felt vulnerable, he knew he wouldn’t trade it at all. His smile grew when he realized that he had almost walked away the moment he heard Draco’s surname. That would have been a mistake.

            Draco tilted his head to the side at the way Harry was looking at him. There was something almost vulnerable to the stare. Which was something he definitely understood. He was feeling that himself. Harry was… different in so many ways. Different socially and mentally than anyone he had ever met. The boy was caring but could insult harshly if provoked. The warring natures were intriguing. There was something about Harry that had Draco waiting for more. Which was silly, he had never waited for anything in his life. Not that that is something to brag about, but still. The wall he used to keep people at bay had crumbled almost instantly. The mask he used to make sure that _no one_ would ever hurt him again, had vanished the moment he looked into kind green eyes. It wasn’t fair. It was almost unsettling how quickly Harry had wormed his way in.

           He almost wanted to take a step back and reevaluate things but one look into open, caring eyes, had him realize that he was lost. So lost. Draco wouldn’t be able to back away if he tried. This friendship that was _quickly_ morphing into something else, was something he wanted with a ferocity. As much as Harry’s claws were gripping him, he knew his own were clutching the brunette. Whatever was happening wasn’t one sided. The trust and slight admiration in green eyes settled Draco’s worries. Despite the scary aspect to this, he was along for the ride and couldn’t be more pleased. 

            “Oh for the love of God, either get your schedule or get out. The never-ending stares are too disturbing and will no doubt result in my nightmares for months to come.” The harsh tone had Harry’s brows furrowing.

            The words made it through Draco’s mind as he continued to stare at Harry but not the tone. “Hey, fuck you.” He snapped as he slid his gaze over to the volunteer and then immediately choked on his tongue.

            Shite. That was the only thing his mind registered as his brain capacity disappeared. He immediately rubbed the back of his neck with a shaky hand.

            “Uncle Sev.” Draco breathed out nervously when he saw obsidian eyes flash angrily. He probably should have looked first before speaking. 

            “Draco.” The tone had Draco’s spine straightening. That was the tone he used when he was handing out detentions or passing out pop quizzes. He was so screwed.

            Harry watched their interactions with open interest. This wasn’t what he had thought of when Draco said his godfather was a teacher. He had assumed it would be friendly touches and familial bonding. This man looked as friendly as a rabid dog. He took in the black hair, that matched black eyes and equally black clothes. Black was obviously the man’s favorite color. Not that he had any room to talk, his own outfit was black. Perhaps they could have a sense of comradery? The bad hair club had fallen through with Hermione’s attitude, but perhaps he could have some kind of club with this man. They could bond over their shared favorite color.

            When those black eyes looked at him and a flash of recognition sparked in them, Harry knew there would be no comradery or clubs. The immediate hatred inside those eyes, let him know that the only thing he had in the near future with this man was no doubt several detentions. He was bummed about the no club bit, what would it take to get Hogwarts to branch out a little?

            The sheer depths of dislike was surprising. Harry wasn’t upset, frightened or intimidated. This was the same stare he got daily from Uncle Vernon. He was no stranger to loathing. He thought it was silly that he was on the receiving end of a glare like this from a stranger. He had never done anything to the man. Maybe his father had but he was not his father. If the man wanted to hash out old grudges then Harry could always give him directions to his parents’ graves. The crumbling brick and decaying stones would give a nice décor as grievances were announced.

            Harry met the stare unflinchingly and also with heavy curiosity. There was something unique about the man. This was someone who could make people do whatever he wanted. The harsh tone no doubt worked in his favor and also scared people into action.

            “Sorry.” Draco rushed to apologize. He furrowed his brows when his godfather didn’t look away from Harry. “I didn’t realize it was you.” Which was true. Never in his life would he have spoken to Severus like this. What was the man even doing here? His godfather _never_ came in here. Not with Black and Lupin around.

            “Malfoy, can I have a word with you?”

            Harry tensed at the sound of Black’s voice. He noted with interest that so did Professor Snape. Interesting. Perhaps the hatred of his father also extended to Black and Lupin? He looked to Draco and was about to say something but caught the subtle shake of the other boy’s head. He searched grey eyes but found nothing. He shrugged lightly. If Draco wanted to speak to them, then that was fine with him.

            When Draco walked away, Harry looked back to Snape. There was still dislike but also something else. If he had to guess, he would say the man was curious.

            “I don’t pity Draco. I would have told him to get bent if he had asked me to go with them. He is too kind.” Harry told him conversationally. Might as well be blunt. He saw a flash of surprise and smirked internally.

            “Harry.” A slightly exasperated voice spoke up behind him.

            Harry startled a little. He didn’t realize that Lupin had not gone with Black. “Awkward.” He muttered as he turned his head slightly away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape cross his arms across his chest in a show of interest and possibly humor. He wanted to grumble at that. Of course the man was finding his suffering funny. Draco had been right about Snape.

            “Professor Lupin. I didn’t know you were there.” Harry pointed out the obvious. Not that he was going to apologize for that.

            “I just want you to know that we do care about you, no matter what you believe.”

            Harry clenched his fists tightly. “Tell that to the little boy I used to be.” He snapped, without turning around. “Tell that to the little boy who wondered what was wrong with him personally to ensure that he had _no one_. Tell that to the little boy who wanted a family. Tell that to the little boy who dreamed about having a different life. Or better yet, tell that to someone who fucking cares.” He placed his hand on the table in front of him, wishing he had something to ground him.

            “You can care about me from the background. Just like you have been doing my whole life. I was nothing to you for fourteen years, so it only makes sense that you are nothing to me now. If I hadn’t shown up here, you _still_ would have remained quiet. You still wouldn’t have reached out to me. So don’t pretend like I am something to you when it is convenient for you.” He took a deep breath and focused on his breathing as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he spent on controlling himself.

            When he opened his eyes, he felt better. “Please only speak to me if it involves the school or your career somehow. I already asked that of you once.”

            “He left while you were attempting to nap.”

            Harry wrinkled his nose as he looked to Snape. “Damn.” He sighed regretfully. “The snub was supposed to be the finale to my theatrics.” When a twitch of thin lips registered, Harry almost whooped out loud. It would appear that he might be growing on the man. He would say that he had that effect on people but so far he only had Draco. The track record wasn’t very encouraging.

            “Harry Potter.” He reached out his hand in an offering. “I hear you didn’t like my father. Which fascinates me.” Surprising the other man was quickly becoming a hobby of his. He loved the way black eyes widened marginally. He wondered if the surprise was the only reason the man extended his own hand.

            “Severus Snape.” The handshake was firm and quick. Something Harry had already anticipated. “You would be correct in your assumptions.”

            Harry nodded once. “I know absolutely nothing about my parents other than what the papers write. They say my father was especially kind and incredibly considerate.” He smirked at the narrowing of black eyes. “But papers lie.”

            There was a calculating gleam to the man that Harry knew was important. It was as if he was being sized up.

            “To be honest, I don’t care what kind of people they were.” Harry admitted casually. “They could have been saints or sinners and it wouldn’t affect my life any. They are dead and not coming back. I have to live my own life, you know? What they did while alive is their own shite and their own problems. I won’t pick up where they left off, nor will I make amends for things I didn’t do.” That was the only kind of warning he could give the man without being rude. He wasn’t going to take credit for the things his father had done to him nor would he be an outlet for the guy to take his frustrations out on.

            Before the man could respond, Harry looked behind him to make sure that Draco was fairing alright. He narrowed his eyes at the anger on Black’s face. There was an offended expression on Draco’s face but also fury. The blonde must have felt Harry’s eyes on him, because silver was meeting green. When they locked gazes, Draco immediately pushed past Black and walked towards him.

            “What did he say to you?” Harry growled as soon as Draco was in touching distance.

            Draco huffed angrily. “He so _kindly_ asked what I was playing at by being friends with you. He wondered if I was being paid to follow you around.” The sad part was that if his father had known that Harry was going to be here this year, he might have asked Draco to befriend him. Not that he would have listened to a damn thing his father told him. So it wasn’t as if it was out of the realm of possibilities for Black to assume that. He smiled a little when Harry let out an indignant noise.

            “Even went as far as to suggest that I was and I quote, ‘flaunting the gay into seducing you.’”

            “Flaunting the gay?”

            The tone of Harry’s voice had Draco shivering in a surprised delight. It was dangerous and dark. Something that should worry him, however it did not. The part of his brain that warned against bad ideas was completely underdeveloped at the moment.

            They were both offended by the statement itself and their already low opinion of the man, dropped drastically.

            When Harry turned angrily to the direction that Black had been, he noticed that neither Lupin or Black where nearby. It would seem that cowardice filled them more than he had originally thought.

            “Where does he get off saying ignorant things like that?” He quickly turned back to Snape. “Can we issue a complaint? Teachers can’t say things like that and get away with it.”

            Draco sighed heavily as he watched his godfather’s eyebrows arch. When black eyes met his own, he lowered them. “Harry, it’s alright.”

            “No it’s not.” Harry growled. He didn’t understand how Draco could allow people to talk like that to him. “They are in a position of authority and they are not behaving as such. It is childish and deplorable to speak to someone like that. Especially a student that is under their watch.”

            “Harry.” Draco whispered. “My father won’t care.” There was no pain at the statement. He long ago came to grips with the knowledge that he was nothing to his father.

            “Issuing a complaint doesn’t require your father’s approval.” They both looked to Snape when the man spoke. “I have been telling you this for months. Since I was here, I don’t even need your approval. I will be issuing my own complaint straight to the headmaster. He _will_ receive some kind of punishment.”

            Draco wasn’t sure what to do with this. People caring about him was so different. He didn’t think he could get Severus to back off but he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted the man to either. He startled when a palm touched his cheek.

            “You aren’t alone.” Harry told him before quickly lowering his hand. He had not intended to do that. He blushed slightly before looking back to Snape. There was amusement there and he huffed internally. “Can I have my schedule, please?”

            “What are you doing here Uncle Sev? You avoid this place like no other.” Draco wondered as he fought the urge to touch the spot Harry’s hand had just vacated.

            “I resent that.” Snape told him without looking up from the papers he was rifling through. “I don’t avoid the place. I just choose to spend my time in more influential places. Ones that will tempt me academically and not make brain cells evaporate just by the mere presence of incompetent teachers.”

            Harry smirked at the man. He was growing to like this teacher.

            “But yet you spend an ungodly amount of time near Professor Trelawney.” Draco snarked back with a smirk.

            “Touché.” Came the mumbled retort. Which had Draco’s smirk growing.

            When Harry was handed his schedule, he looked down a little eagerly only to furrow his brows.

            “What the fuck is this?” Harry whispered as he shoved the paper in Draco’s hands. “I didn’t sign up for any of this shite.”

            Draco looked at the paper with narrowed eyes. “Typical core classes.” He remarked. Maths, English, Chemistry and History. Then required classes like a Language, a Social Science and Physical Education. He paused briefly when he noticed the electives. “Theology of Religion, Defense through the Ages, History of Art, Body Building, Choir and Self-Defense.” He bit his lip as he looked back to Harry. “ _Three_ Defense classes?”

            “You didn’t choose those electives?”

            They both looked to Professor Snape when the man spoke. “No.” Harry vehemently told him. “I only signed the welcome letter and then three days later, here I am.”

            Draco and Severus shared a startled look. “You only had three days’ notice?”

            Incredulous was not something that Harry liked to hear when it came to the teacher. There was something unsettling about it. He shook his head slowly.

            “Harry.” Draco bit his lip. “Letters are supposed to be sent with a _minimum_ of six months in advance.” He saw surprise filter across Harry’s face and he nodded his head. “That way it gives the student a chance to clear things with their current school, allowing enough time to overcome any obstacles that might prevent one from accepting.”

            There was an uncomfortable pause as Harry processed this. “Then why was I given a small window of time? Quirrell made me take _all_ my finals. I only had one night to prepare too. It would have been nice if I hadn’t been rushed.”

            “You know Quirrell?” The question came at the same time of Draco’s, “You took all your finals with no prep time?”

            Harry looked between them and nodded. The answer was the affirmative to both anyways.

            “Professor Quirrell has been my private teacher for the past four years.” Harry told Snape before looking back to Draco. “Yes, I was given my letter and then had a revision with Quirrell. The following day was my finals and then the day after that is today.”

            Harry could see that the calculating look was back in Snape’s eyes.

            “But weren’t you on summer break?” Draco wondered curiously. He noticed that there were a few people standing behind Harry, so he gestured them to a volunteer a few feet away from them.

            “No.” Harry snorted. “Professor Quirrell taught me year-round. There were a few breaks here and there. Two weeks around Christmas and then sporadically spread out during the year. I never really had a summer break under him.”

            “I am impressed.” Harry smirked internally at the pain the admission must have cost Snape.

            “Quirrell is a teacher for the advanced.”

            Harry furrowed his brows. What was he talking about? He couldn’t remember Quirrell ever telling him something of the sort.

            “He only teaches students who are advanced placement quality. If he taught you for four years then I expect a lot out of you.” Snape told him expectantly.  

            Draco looked away to hide his smile. Leave it to Harry to vanish years of loathing instantly. He loved his godfather and was happy to see that Harry might be able to get on the man’s good graces.

            “I shall continue to impress you then.” Harry retorted firmly as he looked back down to his paper. “This is going to be a little redundant, but aren’t electives supposed to be, you know, elective?”

            Snape frowned at the paper. “They send out the form to sign up for classes after the welcome letter is returned back signed.” There was a pause. “These must have been picked by admissions for some reason.”

            “Can’t he just go to the councilors? They can change his schedule.” Draco piped up.

            “No.” Severus told his godson. “Not so close to the school year starting. If it was due to a problem _during_ the course then yes. You will have to see the headmaster to have all of your electives changed.”

            Harry tilted his head to the side as a wicked smirk graced his lips. “I have a few choice words for the man anyways. Why not kill two birds with one stone?” He had been itching to talk to the man since the moment his letter had arrived well past due.

            “Do you want me to go with you?”

            The question had Harry’s heart melting slightly. He looked to Draco gratefully. “Yes.”

            While Harry was staring at Draco in gratitude, the other boy was staring at Harry with a willing kindness to appease.

            “You can’t actually go in the office with him.” Severus pointed out.

            They both glared at Snape for interrupting whatever it was they were doing when staring at each other.

            The man rolled his eyes in response. “You will have to wait until tomorrow to even speak with the Headmaster.” He told Harry. “His office is closed by now.”

            Harry shrugged. Tomorrow was Sunday. Classes didn’t start till Monday, anyways. It wasn’t as if he had anything to do tomorrow.

            “Now that that is established.” The man snarked. “Kindly move on, you are holding up my line.”

            Draco rolled his eyes before smiling at Harry. “I could always show you where your dorm room is. It should be dinner time by the time I am done.”

            “Alright.” Harry agreed with a small smile back. After the stressful day he has already had, he just wanted to relax and spend more time getting to know Draco.

            They had only paused for a few seconds as they traded looks, when Severus groaned. “Get out of here already. I can only deal with your pining stares for so long.” He barked at them in a no-nonsense tone.

            Their heated glares were their only response as they made their way out of the room.

            “I wish science was an elective.” Harry grumbled as he opened the door.

            “I heard that Potter.” Snape’s voice carried over. “You best be on your sharpest come Monday.” He warned. “I won’t hold back.”

            “Looking forward to it, sir.” Harry told him with a slight smirk. There was a flash of something behind the guy’s eyes that had Harry anticipating what would happen during their class. He liked a challenge. Especially one he could win. Only question was if the man would play fair.

 

* * *

 

            “My money is on Snape.” Millicent told the rest of the table confidently.

            “Really?” Cho pondered curiously. “Is that because he is a teacher?”

            “Partly.” Millicent admitted with a shrug. “I just like the man’s personality.”

            Harry looked at her in a deadpan expression.

            “Not that I don’t like yours.” She offered in a _not_ very convincing tone of voice.

            “Right.” Harry grumbled. He was the storyteller here. As one of the main characters, he was supposed to be liked better than the rest.

            “You don’t have any money.” Luna piped up, looking at Millicent.

            Millicent sighed heavily. “Who asked you Lovegood?”

            “No one. I just think that if you are going to say something, it should be reliable.”

            The other girls looked to Luna as one, arched brows and wide eyes identical.

            “ _You_ are giving a lecture on reliable?” Hannah asked incredulously as she gestured to the Quibbler that was face down on the table, still upside down.

            Luna scowled when Ginny let out a cross between a giggle and a snort. “I will have you know that the Quibbler _is_ a reliable source of-”

            “Ladies.” Harry interrupted with his palms out. He arched a brow. “Can we get back to the story?”

            Several sighs, a few jabs, slight name-calling and one more loud input from Harry had the girls calmed down and quiet enough for him to continue on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. 
> 
> I had originally thought that their relationship would be a slow burn… yeah that is just not happening. I don’t know what happened lol. I do realize that they are moving awfully quickly. They are still just friends but definitely approaching something else and fast too. At least it isn’t quite like insta-love. Emphasis on quite. 
> 
> For the chapter itself. I imagine there will be a few people on the fence on which side they fall when it comes to Remus and Sirius. I was aware of this going in. They DO care about Harry. Only… it is a little too late for him. Will I have them be supportive roles later on? Eh, I don’t know. Probably not but you never know. What did you think of their discussion? I would be right pissed if I had been in Harry’s shoes too.
> 
> Snape. I had debated about having Harry meeting the man prior to his first class with the man. I feel like they needed an introduction to each other away from a classroom setting. A way to showcase how different he is from his father. A classroom setting wouldn’t have shown this. It would have shown a smart Harry but that’s about it. Snape’s class is his own personal zone. An atmosphere the man gets to control and manipulate. I just felt that it wouldn’t have shown Snape a single thing about who Harry really is. Feel me?
> 
> I think that is about it. Next chapter is Harry’s first meeting/impression of Dumbledore.
> 
> Let me know any thoughts. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	6. The Four D's of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, twelve days is better than a month but still not what I am hoping for. Hopefully I will continue to update this story in a quicker pace. I am improving! 
> 
> The only thing I really have to say as far as warnings, is that the first chunk of this chapter is a little reflective angst. Is that a thing? If not, it is now. There are some reflective inner musings that happen, some might find that boring but it is necessary for how quickly this romance seems to be happening. It has to go in the realm of possibilities for me but I do think that this will help me be alright with it. Their thoughts do go a little deep but that was intended.

           “You’ve done it now.” Draco told him as the door swung shut behind them. “He is going to make class difficult for you.”

            “My whole life is difficult.” Harry pointed out. “Once more won’t kill me.” He wasn’t planning on giving Snape the upper hand though. Smug, that was something he _never_ wanted to see on the man’s face. He could just imagine how much more unbearable the stoic man would become. Harry just hoped a touchup to his science knowledge would suffice.

            Draco shook his head in reply but couldn’t stop the fond smile from creeping up on his face.

            “You have a quick tongue. I like that.” Draco thought back to the way Harry had cut the two teachers down with just words. It was impressive and it reminded him of his own skills in that matter. When Harry arched his brows, Draco realized how that might have sounded. He pinked up and looked anywhere but at Harry. _Damn._

            “I didn’t mean like that.” Draco pressed as he ignored the burning heat of his face that was traveling to his neck and chest. _Damn._

            “Such a shame then.” Harry smirked when disbelieving eyes snapped to meet his. There was a slight panic to the blonde’s face that had Harry realizing that he may have pushed a little too far.

            “Harry—I don’t… I—” Draco wasn’t sure how to articulate what exactly it was that he was feeling.

            “I won’t hurt you.” Harry whispered as he pulled the other boy to a stop. This was all moving so fast. One minute he was escaping his relatives and the next he was meeting the person that had changed his perspective on life already. It was almost too much but not enough at the same time. How could this one person get under his skin so quickly? How could a few hours spin him in ways he didn’t think were possible? It felt as if he had known Draco for years instead of hours. It was as if they had crossed paths before. It was almost his undoing as much as it was his salvation.

            If there was ever a reason for the truth to be known, it would be now. Harry wouldn’t allow Draco to go further than this without knowing that he meant what he said. He wouldn’t hurt him. There was a fundamental sense of _wrong_ that screamed at him from every angle at the mere thought of hurting Draco.

            Draco shuddered a little as he closed his eyes. It didn’t even surprise him that Harry had picked up on what he couldn’t say. The boy was too smart for his own good. The thought of believing Harry, was on the heavier side of the unbelievable. It wasn’t something the brunette had done, no, it was his own circumstances that led to this thought. It was his own experiences that shaped the preconceived notion that trusting someone else would only lead to pain and regret. Allowing Harry inside was asking for trouble. Allowing Harry to see the segments of himself that were kept locked away in an impenetrable part of his heart, was asking for despondency. It was serving his weakest fragments on a silver platter only to be devoured ruthlessly, leaving only heartache in its wake.

           He was so tired of being hurt. So tired of being let down. Tired of being alone. Tired of everyone and everything. So tired of the jabs and the insults. Tired of the sneers and the loud gossip. So tired of the hushed whispers every time he walks into a room and the deafening silence when he exits. He was just tired. So fucking _tired_. But…

            If there was even a remote chance, a sliver of light at the end of the everlasting tunnel of despair, then wasn’t it worth taking a risk? Wasn’t happiness the true goal of life? His father would say the answer was money.

           Money can buy any material possession or attract endless admirers but it could never buy him happiness. Money had been one of the first words his father taught him. It was something to strive for and the greatest accomplishment in the means for success. Money was something that had never been an issue growing up. Money was something that they had in overabundance, it was something to flaunt and parade around. But money couldn’t make your parents care for you. Money couldn’t make people love you. Money couldn’t make true friends or relationships last. Money can provide external happiness but it did nothing for the soul. It didn’t provide the means for true happiness. It didn’t do what really mattered.

            Neither did being alone. Shutting people out in order to keep his heart intact would only bring him the bitter sting of loneliness. Going through life as he had been, was not something Draco wanted anymore. If he wanted a shot at true happiness than he was going to have to put himself out there. He was going to have to _try._ That alone scared him more than he wanted to admit.

            When Draco opened his eyes and only saw patience shining in green eyes, he knew that Harry was speaking the truth. As crazy as it was, he believed him. “Alright.” Draco breathed out slowly. The shy, tentative smile he received was worth it. The pain of the past few months was worth it. The sleepless nights and tears were worth it. Being alone had been worth it. Finding Harry amongst the never-ending enemies was worth it. Time may not heal all wounds but finding a friend to help you through it, is better than any stitch or Band-Aid could provide. Despite his deprecating thoughts and doubts that were whispered into his subconscious in the darkness of the night, life was _worth_ _it._

            Neither one of them knew just what it was that was brimming between them. It was too new, too unstable to be considered for a label. But right now, that was just what they needed. They needed to just _be_ and maybe they could do it together?

            Harry hated the vulnerability in those beautiful eyes. Hated that such a kind person had been through so much already. Hated that people could be so cruel. Hated that family isn’t always what they should be. Hated that friends can be harsher than any enemy ever could. Hated that the world was full of so many ignorant beings. He hated it _all_.

            For someone who had had everything pulled out from underneath at the hands of friends, Harry was awed at the trust Draco was giving him. It was honest to god pure. There is a power to being trusted. It is having the capabilities of doing harm but being trusted not to. Having trust was almost more important than to have the faith in another person. It was beautiful in its own rights. Trust. Such a simple thing that other people overlook. Trust can be expected and automatically assumed. No one stops to consider what kind of devastation can happen without such unwavering faith. The chaos of skepticism and uncertainty can leave connections crumbling in the wind. Simple doubt is the seed that begins the catalyst of something much worse.

            Throughout Harry’s whole life he had never been trusted. Always being looked down on. Always being considered untrustworthy. Always being seen as some villain coming to do harm. Never being seen as for who he was. Never given the chance to prove himself. So, having this was almost intoxicating to know that Draco trusted him. He could take that trust and run away with it, he could take that trust and turn it into dust in just a few uttered sentences. But he wouldn’t. Oh no. He _couldn’t._

           To have anyone’s trust was something sacred to Harry, but to have Draco’s? It was mind blowing. He would do anything possible to keep such a gift. He would do everything he could to remain someone worthy of such trust. He would be the friend that Draco needed and anything else in between.

            “Alright.” Harry whispered back just as quietly. They shared an understanding of brittle emotions before linking their arms and walking forward.

            For now, this was enough. For now, this is how they would be.

            Draco cleared his throat. “So, did you have your welcome package on you?”

            “Erm.” Harry checked over the papers that the not-so-nice employee gave him downstairs. “Yes.”

            Their hands brushed tentatively for a moment as Draco picked up the papers from Harry’s palm. A spark filtered through him and by the slight tremble of the other boy’s hands, Draco knew Harry felt it too.

            Draco quickly flipped through the boring and useless chunk of the paperwork on top. Why the school felt the need to bore people to tears with several pages of bragging about the aesthetics and ‘pleasant’ atmosphere, was beyond him. Nothing about hundreds of students shoved into confining hallways could ever be considered pleasant.

            A pleased noise brought Harry’s attention away from the pages and towards Draco’s face.

            “You are right across the hall from me.” Draco ignored the part of him that whispered that that might come in handy. He refused to go there. Nope. Not happening.

            Harry was pleasantly surprised by this. It would make seeing each other easier. The distance wouldn’t be an issue. The thought of inviting Draco into his room to… study... was filling his mind. He had never had a friend in his personal space before. Never had a chance to be the host for another person. This would be interesting.

            They made their way up two more flights of stairs. Harry was beginning to wonder just how many stair wells there were. Goodness.

            “Typically, the dorm levels all go by placement but sometimes it is just availability.” Draco told him as they made their way down a wide-open hallway.

           The halls seemed much larger than the ones below. It was extensive and quite roomy. He noticed there seemed to be a scheme to the décor. Every floor to the different dorms were color coded. The first of the dorm floors had been yellow. It was almost _too_ yellow. The brightness to the walls and the doors caused Harry’s eyes to hurt until he looked away. He was glad that they weren’t living on that floor.

            The floor he was directed to was a rich green, it was almost like looking in the mirror. The color of the walls was quite similar to his own eye color. Green had always been one of his favorite colors. Partly because the Dursleys hated his eyes. Said they were too colorful, too vivid. Which was a rebellion. Anything they disliked, was automatically something he favored.

            Harry furrowed his brows when he noticed something was different about this floor, besides the color. “What’s with the smaller rooms?” The doors were closer together than the previous floor.

            “This is the only floor that houses single rooms.” There was a slight bitterness to his tone that had Harry arching a brow.

            Draco could feel Harry’s eyes on him and sighed. “They tend to house students based on compatibility. They use a special database that goes over your electives and how you filled out the questionnaire. From there they house two people to a room but occasionally three.”

            “There was a questionnaire?” Harry wasn’t even surprised that he had missed that. It would seem that Dumbledore just threw the rulebook out the window when it came to him.

            The question had Draco smirking. “Yes, actually there is. It is supposedly based off of scientific means of pairing up roommates.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know if it works well or not. I have always been on this floor.”

            “Do you not like being alone?” Harry wondered as they walked past several people who stopped to stare at them.

            “It isn’t that.” Draco bit his lip. “In the beginning, I loved it. I didn’t have to share my room with anyone. There was no fighting over which bed is the better one, who gets to shower first or when to give off distance. But I didn’t _choose_ to be alone. I was placed on this floor because their ‘database’ said that I wouldn’t do well with others. The ones placed on this floor are looked at differently. As if we can’t play nice with others or don’t know how to blend well into society.” He rolled his eyes.

            “The whole thing is silly. My father was placed on this floor when he was in school and so was my grandfather. So it isn’t necessarily something bad. The database just classifies us as hard to get along with when it comes to personality.”

            Harry wrinkled his nose at how odd the school was. Draco was right, it was silly. “Would you rather be in a room with others?”

            “God no.” Draco shuddered at the thought. “Maybe before I came out, I might have but there is no way I would subject myself to sharing a room with someone who was going to judge me.” He paused to think it through.

            “It is more the implications behind the issue that bothers me. This floor is called the Devious. They say it is based off of our personalities, that we aren’t to be as trusted as much as the rest of the students. We aren’t shunned per se but we aren’t as readily accepted either. Which makes being a social outcast on top of a Devious that much harder.”

            “Devious.” Harry mused with a small smirk. “I like the sound of that. It sounds unique in a way. People who do things differently and by different means. It is intriguing.”

            Draco grinned at the mischievous way Harry had at looking at things. “I suppose you are right. I have always preferred being Devious over the other three D’s.” He saw Harry’s curious look and he elaborated.

            “The floor we just passed, the yellow one, that is the floor of the Devoted.”

            Harry arched his brows. “Like religiously?”

            Draco snorted loudly before breaking into several fast coughs. “No.” He shook his head. “Devoted as in loyal. The database classified them as people who value fair play and have a great sense of loyalty inside of their reliability.”

            “I suppose those are alright traits.” Harry mused but it definitely wasn’t what he would choose for himself. He grinned at the knowing smirk that was sent his way.

            “The next floor above us is the Discerning. Their hallway is blue and a little too much for me. Their personalities have been found to be more sophisticated. The database has defined their floor as the one to shape their insightful nature in the means of the intelligent. Usually the bookworms are roomed together on that floor. Not always but that is typically the type of people on that floor.”

            “That one wouldn’t be so bad.” Harry pointed out. Both of them were fairly smart, this much he knew.

            “Hermione is a Discerning.”

            “Nevermind.” The quick reply and vehement shake of messy hair had Draco laughing. He stopped their movement when they came to the correct door. He checked Harry’s welcome package for the key.

            “Last one of the colored floors is the Daring. Their walls are a ghastly shade of red. The database defines them as the ones with confidence to tackle every day life with a gutsy and adventurous attitude.”

            “What a load of trifle.” Harry mumbled as he watched Draco open the door. “I suppose tackling life with an adventurous attitude isn’t so bad but it just sounds weird. What’s wrong with more than one?”

            Harry stepped into the room and looked around with a soft smile. The room wasn’t much but it was his and that’s what mattered. It would seem that green wasn’t just the color of the hallway, the room was green as well. Almost to the point of it being tacky. Did he really need a green dresser? Green lamp? Green curtains? Green carpet? At least there was shades of silver and black meshed in as well, otherwise he would’ve had to do some redecorating. If the toilet was green he was asking for a transfer to… _anywhere_. The sunset was shining through his curtains causing an odd dark green color to seep in. It was almost like a murky water. He noticed his bags had been brought up, which was a relief.

            “More than one what?” Draco asked curiously as he watched Harry circle the room. Nothing had changed from this room to his own. Same standard Devious dorm room.

            “Hm?” Harry looked back to the blonde and had to squint in an attempt to recall their conversation.

            “I was wondering why it’s all divided like that anyways? I mean, why can’t I be all four? I can be Devoted… if I try. I’m already Discerning and Devious. I don’t exactly have an adventurous attitude but I imagine if I had to be Daring, I could be.”

            Draco hummed in thought as he laid down on Harry’s bed and looked up to the ceiling. “That has been a debate since the school was founded. A lot of scholars have argued the negative impacts of dividing students. It makes some feel as if there is something wrong with them when they don’t get the desired placement. Others say it is a learning experience. What you learn from your floor is supposed to ‘shape’ who you are.” He paused to wrinkle his nose.

            “I think it’s all hogwash, really. I haven’t learned anything special from being a Devious. Well, I guess that isn’t true. When I was younger, the older students who were about to go off into higher education taught us the best evasive tactics when sneaking out. Not to mention the best methods when handling upset teachers, or how to trick the kitchen staff into giving us seconds on dessert.” Draco grinned wickedly at Harry.

            “There was this one time, when I first started here, I was tricked into going along with a prank. I didn’t _know_ it was a prank. I thought we were just going to sneak outside.”

            “You were tricked?” Harry asked doubtfully as he laid on his side on the bed, so that he could stare down at Draco.

            Draco smirked. “I will take that as a compliment. In my defense, it was Severus who told me to go along with him. I didn’t think he was behind the prank. Goes to show you that you can’t trust anyone.”

            Harry arched his brows. “Snape knows how prank people?” This… this was interesting.

            “Oh yes.” Draco chuckled at the surprise shimmering behind curious eyes. “It was a well thought out plan too. He had mixed an unstable chemical, still won’t tell me what it was, and placed it in the separate water system for the Daring team lockers in the sports center.” He let out a cackle. “Their skin was died purple for two weeks!”

            For some reason Harry pictured the three jerks who had messed with Draco earlier, with purple skin. The image brought a smirk that matched Draco’s to a tee.

            “Was it ever found out that he had been the one to do it? I mean he’s a teacher.”

            Draco scoffed. “Like that man does _anything_ without having several back up plans. I know for a fact that he only brought be along as a fall guy, in case something went wrong.”

            Harry let out a startled laugh. The way Draco was grinning, he knew the blonde wasn’t upset. He shook his head a little in wonder at their type of bond. Fall guy? Who does that? “Did anything go wrong?”

            “No.” Draco shook his head. “It was smooth sailing. Of course, it started a prank war. The Daring just _knew_ that it was someone of the Devious who had started it.”

            “When did it end? Who won?”

            “End?” Draco arched a brow. “The bloody thing is still going on.”

            “Lovely.” Harry sighed deeply before falling on his back and looking at the ceiling. He let out a startled breath. “Sweet baby Jesus, the fucking ceiling is green too.”

            This caused the both of them to start laughing. Draco a little harder than Harry.

            Draco paused in his laughter when he heard a funny noise. He looked to Harry curiously but the brunette’s attention was still on the ceiling. When there was another gurgle of something, he leaned forward and placed his ear on Harry’s stomach.

            “Uh, Draco?” Harry asked as he lifted a hand to run it through the blonde’s hair.

            The gesture had Draco’s breath hitching and his eyes closing on instinct. “You are hungry.” He murmured as another rumble of Harry’s stomach was heard.

            “I haven’t eaten anything today.” Harry said in a slight apology. He wasn’t embarrassed, eating at the Dursley’s wasn’t really something he did a lot. One meal a day was pretty lucky for him. Sometimes if he was really hungry, he would eat something while Quirrell was there, so that they wouldn’t complain in front of company.

            Draco lifted his wrist to check the time. “Well, you are in luck. Dinner should be starting any minute. Care to join me?”

            “Like a date?” Harry teased as he sat up to stretch his muscles. When there wasn’t an answer he looked back and was surprised to see an intense look in Draco’s eyes.

            “No. Not like a date.” Draco searched Harry’s eyes before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, “When I take you on a date, it will be far away from here and it will not be in a dining hall full of children. You deserve more than that.”

            Harry felt his cheeks heat up without his permission. He looked down for a moment before turning his face a little and placing a swift kiss to a pale cheek. “Just so you know, I don’t need anything fancy. I don’t need money spent on me. Anywhere with you would be a date.” He paused to see Draco fluster slightly. “Even to a dining hall filled with children.”

            “But if you want to wait, that’s fine with me.” Harry stood up and smiled softly at the other boy as he held up his hand.

            Draco sighed internally at the kind gesture. He placed his hand in a warm palm and allowed himself to be pulled up. They were standing a little too close to be considered decent but neither one cared.

            Before either one of them could attempt to say something, Harry’s stomach growled again.

            This time Harry was embarrassed but he relaxed at the fond smile that was quirking at the corner of pink lips.

            “Do you think dinner will be good?” Harry asked as they made their way out of the room.

            “Yes.” Draco retorted a little reluctantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            “What’s with the cynical posture?”

            Draco couldn’t help but snort. Harry called him out on his shite and he loved that. He needed someone to keep up with him like this.

            “Weasley’s mother is the home economics professor.” Draco wrinkled his nose. “The class doesn’t get too many people to enroll. That isn’t a profession typical of the pedigree of Hogwarts.” He paused for a moment. “Not that I am saying there is anything wrong with that line of work. It’s just not something parents pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for their kids to take.”

            Harry wondered if his own father really had paid that much money for his admittance. Good lord this school better make him poop out Nobel prizes for that kind of cash.

            “She has a few mixed classes of all ages but other than that, she has a lot of free time. So, she is also the head cook for the school.” Draco explained.

            Ahh. Harry was understanding it better. “I take it she is a good cook?”

            “It’s like an orgasmic delight and I can’t even pretend to hate it!” Draco shook his head angrily. “I tried. Believe me, I tried. I wanted to sneer at it just on principle but it’s always _so_ good.” The injustice of it still angered him.

            Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Draco’s theatrics. “Orgasmic delight?” He mused with a chuckle. “I can’t say I have ever described food with the Dursleys like that.” He saw the still frustrated expression on Draco’s face and rolled his eyes.

            “Why did you want to hate it on principle? Because it is Weasley’s mum?”

            Draco sighed heavily. “Partly. The Weasley family doesn’t get along with my family. It’s been a feud for generations. One of their ancestors backed out of an arranged marriage with my sixth-time great grandfather.” Harry winced at ‘arranged marriage’.

           “So, my ancestor bought their family house from the bank who owned the land and tripled their taxes till they couldn’t afford to pay, then kicked them off the property.”

            Harry dropped his mouth open in half surprise and half horror. Draco saw the look and nodded his head.

            “I know, doesn’t seem like enough compensation, does it?” He kept his face straight just watch the flabbergasted expression on Harry’s face.

            Draco only lasted a few seconds before he doubled over laughing.

            “You arse!” Harry smacked Draco’s arm lightly. “I thought you were serious.” He thought back to earlier during the exchange with the three boys and cocked his head to the side. “Did they ever regain their wealth?”

            The question distracted Draco from his humor as they began walking again. “No, not to what it had been. At the time, they had been the top competitors in business against my ancestors. After they lost the land, it went downhill for them for a few generations. While my own families’ status skyrocketed.” He refused to feel guilty for something he hadn’t been alive for. Nor was he going to take responsibility for something dead people did.

            “It wasn’t until the last century where there was a turnabout for their family. They deal in oil pipelines now.”

            Harry let out a low whistle. “That isn’t small change.” He pointed out. He couldn’t imagine how much money that would bring in.

            “I suppose not but it still isn’t rich when you consider the rest of the students here.” Draco tried to come up with a comparison. “They would be on the cusp of rich middle class.” That would be the best way he could try and describe it.

            “Rich middle class.” Harry shook his head rapidly at that. Even rich people discriminated against other rich people.

            Draco ignored Harry’s words, he knew that this type of life style was new to him. “Since their status back into wealth wasn’t too long ago, they haven’t amassed the wealth that they once had.”

            “I see why Weasley was offended.” Harry could see why the boy would be upset but then again, it wasn’t Draco’s fault that his ancestors had done them wrong.

            “If you want to win a fight, you go for the jugular.” Draco pointed out with a shrug. “I could have ridiculed his ugly face but I figured that was just too obvious and not very original.”

            Harry rolled his eyes as his lips twitched.

            “Back to his mother. She has never given me the chance to be something other than the ‘spawn of the devil’ that she thinks I am. I understand her wariness with the Malfoy name. I would have been distrustful too. But I am not my father and that seems to be a blind spot to her. She hates me on principle so I would have kindly liked to return the favor.” He clenched his fists as he pouted.

            “But I couldn’t even do that! If only her cooking was as poor as her ancestors.” Draco shook his head in despair. “I will find something one day of hers to dislike. I will.”

            The promise in Draco’s tone was honestly amusing. Harry didn’t like that people seemed to ignore Draco’s potential just because of who he is. It seemed like a recurring theme around here, it was one he didn’t like.

            As they walked down the stairs, a sudden thought had Harry looking to Draco curiously. “If the database places students on the floors, why was I already placed? I didn’t take any questionnaires.”

            Draco paused at the last step as he hummed in thought. “That is a good question. I would say Dumbledore must have placed you but that doesn’t make sense. There is no way he would have placed Harry Potter on the Devious floor.” At the scowl Harry released, Draco gently covered the other boy’s hand with his own.

            “I didn’t mean that in a bad way, towards you at least.” He bit his lips in indecision. “It’s just that your father was one of the most successful Hogwarts students when it comes to publicity. There are plenty of success cases throughout history but they are narrow fields in their departments. They aren’t mentions that make it to papers. Mayor of London? That alone increased the enrollment tenfold.”

            Harry didn’t like the sound of this at all. He was reminded of what Quirrell had told him.

            “His only son who survived the horror that you did? You are the next publicity case for Hogwarts to cash in on. I am being completely pessimistic but also realistic. I don’t doubt for a single moment that Dumbledore kept you out of the school until you could be useful.”

            Harry’s heart clenched at that. He didn’t want to be some tool for the school. He didn’t want to be important by his surname. He wanted to be here because he was wanted. Fuck them.

            “I’m sorry.” Draco whispered. “That isn’t how I see you, though.”

            The slight trepidation had Harry’s eyes opening. “I know.” He squeezed Draco’s hand once before letting go. “I appreciate the honesty.” His whole life was lies and carefully constructed containment. So, hearing the truth, no matter how awful it may be, was something Harry admired of Draco.

            Draco nodded once and linked their arms again. “Which is why I don’t think Dumbledore placed you at all. You can’t be placed without some kind of questionnaire or aptitude test.”

            Harry jerked a little but kept the pace steady. “Aptitude test? Quirrell had me take one of those during my finals. I thought it was a punishment for calling him a slave driver and a mentally unstable, deranged, bipolar monstrosity. I didn’t know the thing was actually useful.”

            Draco had to pause and stare at Harry in slight admiration. “Mentally unstable, deranged, bipolar monstrosity?” He let out a whistle. “I would get hundreds of detentions if I had ever called a professor that.”

            “Well to be fair, I wasn’t entirely sure he had heard me. I like to mumble insults at him when he is being particularly hard on me. I just assumed the stupid test was a punishment.”

            Draco grinned widely as he pulled Harry forward. “I think Devious is right where you belong.”

            They came to the entrance of two giant doors. Harry was surprised that he missed this on his way in. When they walked in, he would’ve liked to have said the massive room was the first thing he noticed. He would’ve liked to have said that the wide windows near the ceiling had attracted his attention. He would’ve liked to have said that the four giant tables were an interesting choice. He would’ve liked to have said _anything_ about the aesthetics of the room. Only he couldn’t.

            The Great Hall grew quiet at their entrance. It was as if all heads turned as one when they entered. All eyes on them and it was disconcerting. Harry hated it instantly. It was Privet Drive Gardens all over again.

            Stares was something Draco was used to. Stares followed him everywhere but not at this level. Perhaps when he was first outed, the gazes never seemed to cease. He knew the stares were because Harry was here. He also knew it was because he was the one showing him around.

            Harry looked to the right and noticed that there was a section with no people at the furthest table. He directed the both of them over there and hoped everyone went back to their food.

            Once they were seated comfortably, Harry realized that had been a fool’s wish. The heads just swiveled around towards them. He sighed heavily and started piling an empty plate with food.

            “Mass genocide. Is that frowned upon here at Hogwarts?”

            Draco let out a huff of laughter. “Unfortunately, yes.” He drawled with a smirk. “However, if they don’t look to their own plates soon, I shall be your accomplice.”

            Harry grinned widely. “You trust me enough to not make you my fall guy?”

            The question had Draco letting out a soft smile. “As crazy as it sounds, I do.”

            “Well, alright then.” Harry held out his hand. “Crime partners for life.”

            “For life, huh?” Draco gripped Harry’s hand tightly. “We probably shouldn’t discuss crime out in the open. Too many witnesses to take care of at one time.”

            “I knew there was a reason I picked you.” Harry retorted. “You will be the brains of the operation.”

            “Regular old Bonnie and Clyde, eh?” Draco asked as he rolled his eyes.

            “Aw, are you trying to seduce me?” Harry batted his eyelashes as he grabbed a few rolls.

            “You know what they say, a couple who kills together stays together.”

            Harry snorted. “I don’t think that’s the saying at all.”

            “Excuse me.” A little voice piped of. They both turned around to see a little boy about eight or nine. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

            Draco arched a brow as he tried to place who the child was. The kid looked familiar but he couldn’t figure it out. The child looked scared though.

            “Um.” Harry watched the little kid fidget and shoot Draco a timid look. “I was told to ask you to move over there.” The boy pointed at Harry and then towards a group of people a few tables away. Harry recognized Weasley and Lavender among the group.

            “What did you ask for in return?” Draco sighed when the boy jumped and shot him a terrified look. He really hated the way people viewed him. The poor boy looked as if he was going to eat him for dinner.

            “I just want someone to play with.”

            Harry swore his heart melted at the child’s earnest expression.

            “They said they would show me a new game outside tonight after curfew.” He whispered the last word as if it was a secret.

            Draco clenched his fists. He knew there would be no meeting. It was a stupid joke played on unsuspecting kids.

            “How about you play chess with the pair of us after dinner?” Draco offered. “Those kids don’t really want to go outside after curfew.” He saw the way the boy’s eyes filled with tears and he cursed his lack of tact.

            Draco shot a panicked look to Harry. He didn’t know how to handle tears! When he received a shrug as a response, he opened his arms with a wince. The boy didn’t even think twice, he threw himself into Draco’s arms and cried into his neck.

            The sight of Draco comforting the boy had Harry sighing a little besottedly. He wasn’t one for children but he couldn’t deny that the sight was adorable.

            “They said they would be my friend if I convinced the one with messy hair to leave.” Draco tried shushing the boy as he ran a comforting hand down the kids back.

            “They said you were a mean monster who was going to take the life of the messy one.”

            Draco rolled his eyes at the insult. “Thanks kid, improves my ego.”

            The boy lifted up his head as he wiped his snot on a sleeve, causing Draco to wrinkle his nose in distaste. “I didn’t say that. They did. I am just the messenger.”

            “How about you forget them and become our friends. We won’t even ask for anything in return.” Harry prompted. He frowned at the distrustful look in those hazel eyes. Had he said something wrong?

            “Ignore him.” Draco stage whispered. “If you become our friend then we ask you to allow us the pleasure of being friends with you in return.”

            “That’s what I just said.” Harry whispered to himself with furrowed brows. He scowled when the boy’s distrust disappeared.

            “No one asks for nothing, Harry.” Draco teased with a show of maturity as he stuck out his tongue. They both grinned when a little huff of laughter came from the little brunette.

            Draco set the boy down next to him. “So, now that we are friends, tell me your name little one.”

            “I am _not_ little.” The sassy emphasis had Draco realizing that this was a teaching revelation. He could teach the younger generation in the ways of sarcastic wit and bad behavior. This was brilliant. He could morph this little one into a miniature version of himself.

            “My name is Neville Longbottom.”

            Draco choked on the bite of roll he had just placed in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

           

            “Neville?” Ginny asked with pinched brows. “Isn’t he the other bartender?” They all looked over as one to see Draco sitting in a chair with Neville leaning up against the back of it.

            “Hello.” They both uttered at the same time before sharing a smirk.

            Harry grinned softly. “I didn’t realize you were listening.”

            “Shows what kind of police officer you are.” Draco teased as he placed his chin in his hands that were propped up against his thighs.

            “Oi!” Harry protested when the girls’ let out light laughter.

            “I couldn’t resist.” Draco muttered as he stared into sparkling green eyes.

            Harry lost himself in the love Draco always held for him, that face was a mask of indifference to everyone but him and he loved it.

            “Now I see why Snape seemed to have a problem with the stares.” Millicent said with a snort. “Even married you are still doing the odd pining thing.”

            “We are not pining.” Harry and Draco said at the same time with the same indignant tone.

            “Can you continue?” Neville asked impatiently. “I would like to hear more about the most important person to this story.”

            Draco scowled. “How are _you_ the most important person to _our_ love story?” The way Neville dismissed him with a silent chin in the air had Draco regretting ever teaching Neville anything. Having a miniature version of himself wasn’t as cracked up as he had thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? I would say not a whole lot actually happened but I did have to give a lot of back information. Which is why this chapter was needed. 
> 
> I didn't want to include the houses because it would have been hard to explain the titles. The meaning behind them wouldn't have made sense for the story. Not to mention, Draco's bar is named Slytherin Seekers. But I didn't want to exclude them altogether. So I had to get a little creative. There aren't houses but there are floors. Don't get too caught up in the four D's. Because it isn't quite like the houses. It is a divide but not a very big one. The students are friends with the other floors and there is mingling at all times. I am actually kind of proud of my imagination there. I was stumped for sure. 
> 
> I hope this was obvious but the Weasleys aren't broke by our standards. They are rich. Very rich. Just not rich enough to matter socially. Messed up. 
> 
> So... any thoughts or theories on Neville? Anyone wondering why he is there and not spreading his wings out in another line of work?
> 
> I do believe the meeting with Dumbledore will be the next chapter. I think I was going to have it be this one but that didn't end up working out. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	7. Manipulation in Spades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I am again going to apologize for the wait. BUT I bring a peace offering! Over 11k words. That has to count for something, right? I would have posted this chapter yesterday but if I had done that then the meeting with Dumbledore would have been cut off and I think you all would have killed me if I did that. So, I waited and made it longer. *Grumbles incoherently but know it was a slight insult.* :P
> 
> Enjoy!

           "My name is Neville Longbottom."

            Draco choked on the bite of roll he had just placed in his mouth.            

            Harry startled at Draco’s reaction to the name. He looked to Neville curiously, who was staring at Draco with wide, concerned eyes.

            Neville smacked the back of Draco’s shoulders with his hand. “Are you alright?” Harry couldn’t help but think the boy was adorable.

            “Peachy.” Draco croaked out as he swallowed the bit of offending food before clearing his throat. “It is nice to meet you, Neville.” He knew of the Longbottom name, knew that his Aunt was in prison for killing the boy’s parents. He had never given thought to the boy until now.

            Neville cocked his head to the side. “It is nice to meet you too.” His tone of voice was a confused but held a pleased glint to it as well. “You aren’t as mean as you look.” Draco wasn’t sure if he was supposed to take that as a compliment or not.

            “I was told to watch out for you.” The boy remarked with no filter, causing Draco to seriously question whether it was nice to meet him after all. “My grandma said that you could be a murderer too.”

            Draco closed his eyes briefly as he pushed his plate away, all appetite gone. He took a deep breath, not looking at Harry. “Neville, for what it is worth, I _am_ sorry about your parents.” He whispered, staring into hazel eyes.

            Harry was horribly lost and definitely confused. He wasn’t sure where murder came into play but it would appear that he had a lot more in common with Neville than he had originally thought.

            “I have an uncle, he isn’t very nice.” Neville began in a whisper. “He used to push me off bridges when I was little. Said it was to make me tough.” As if he wasn’t still little. “Just because he is mean, doesn’t mean that I am.” He told Draco with an air of maturity. “Your aunt hurt my parents but I don’t think that you are like that.”

            The child was something else, Draco decided as he watched Neville turn away and begin piling his plate full of food. It would seem that that was all the boy had to say on the subject. He looked to Harry but there was still only a kindness to him, one that had Draco relaxing.

            “If you were to hurt Trevor, then we can’t be friends.”

            The statement had Draco furrowing his brows as he tried to think of anyone with that name. There might have been a boy by that name a few years ago but he was too old for Neville to know him.

            “Who is Trevor?” Harry asked as he took a bite of mashed potatoes. He had to pause to let out a satisfied groan at the taste. Sweet lord, that tasted good. Draco was right, the food was good. A choked noise had him looking to Draco, worried the boy was choking again. He flushed at the hungry look in those silver eyes.

            “Don’t make noises like that.” Draco hissed as he fought the urge to fan himself. “That was positively obscene.”

            Harry smirked widely. “I think you like obscene.” He pointed out with an exaggerated slow lick of his spoon.

            “Trevor.” Neville’s voice startled the both of them, they had forgotten his presence enough to talk inappropriately. “Is my pet toad.” He whispered it quietly as he shot nervous looks all around.

            “Why are you whispering?” Draco wondered as he made sure to place vegetables on Neville’s plate. The child had only placed side dishes on there and nothing concrete in nutrients.

            “Because I snuck him inside the school.” The whisper was horribly loud, luckily, the students seemed to have stopped looking at their table and focused on their own meals.

            “Did you now?” Draco remarked with a smirk. “That is wonderfully devious of you.”

            Neville seemed torn between being pleased at the praise but also wary at being devious.

            “I couldn’t leave him with grandma. She doesn’t like him.” Neville explained sadly. “So I snuck him in. On the train, he was making a lot of noise, a rude girl with bushy hair said she was going to tell on me if I had brought a pet.” Neither Harry or Draco needed much convincing to know that that was probably Hermione. “But I convinced the tattle tale that I was the one making the ribbits.”

            “What floor were you placed in?” Harry asked curiously. There was definitely something about the boy that had him thinking that devious would have suited him.

            “Daring.” Neville replied with a slight frown. “Grandma paid a lot of money to get my test retaken though.” He piped up helpfully as he looked down at his plate before gasping loudly as he stabbed his broccoli with a fork, the broccoli he only now noticed was there. He looked up to Draco with such a look of betrayal that both older boys began laughing.

            “I don’t like broccoli.” Neville complained as he placed them all on Draco’s plate in retaliation.

            Draco sighed heavily as he bit into the vegetable with a shake of his head. “It’s good for you.”

            “Don’t lie to me.” Neville pointed an accusing finger at him. “My stomach disagrees with you. If it was good for me, then it would taste good.”

            “Yeah, Draco.” Harry started with a wide smirk. “Don’t lie to him.”

            “By that logic, mass amounts of sweets would be good for you.” Draco retorted as he bypassed the broccoli and settled for adding corn to Neville’s plate instead. There was a suspicious look but it wasn’t as bad as before.

            “They are.” Neville and Harry said at the same time before sharing grins.

            “I am outnumbered.” Draco gave up with a shake of his head. “We will ignore all vegetables from now on and only eat sugary concoctions for all three meals.” He snarked as he looked pointedly at Harry’s own plate that was devoid of vegetables. How could they be an example for the boy if Harry didn’t eat healthy too? The defiant grin he got in reply had his mouth twitching.

            Neville let out a pleased whoop before he paused, scrunching up his nose in thought as his tongue peaked out. “That was sarcasm, wasn’t it?” His shoulders drooped in understanding.

            Draco threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. “Yes.” He breathed through chuckles. “Sarcasm is my second language, get used to it kid.”

            As they began to eat comfortably, Harry remembered what Neville had said earlier. “You can retake the aptitude test?”

            The question had Draco humming. “Not exactly.” He mused. “Usually you can only retake it if something went wrong with the database or if you know you made a mistake somewhere.” He looked to Neville who was sticking his fingers in his gravy.

            “Don’t do that.” He told the boy as he shoved a napkin towards him. “If your hands have recently touched your frog, and then placing them in your food, that is unsanitary.”

            Neville stuck his tongue out at Draco but did as was told, wiping his fingers on the napkin.

            “I didn’t make a mistake.” Neville told Draco with slight confusion. “But Grandma said I must have. She said I had to be a Daring like my father. She called Dumbledore and they set up for me to take a new test.”

            The underhanded tactic had Harry scowling. The more he heard, the more he was disliking the Headmaster. Manipulative came to mind when he thought of the man.

            “How did the retake go?” Draco wondered curiously. He hadn’t wanted to take a retest, Devious had been where he had wanted to go in the beginning.

            “Odd.” Neville remarked as his eyes lit up at the sight of chocolate pudding being placed on the tables by cafeteria workers.

            “Oh, no you don’t.” Draco moved the dessert away from grubby hands with a shake of his head. “You haven’t even eaten a fraction of what you should.”

            Neville huffed but dug into his dinner with a renewed gusto. “It wasn’t the same test the second time around.”

            Harry watched Draco add peas to Neville’s plate with a soft smile. Seeing Draco act paternal was something he didn’t realize he needed in life till he witnessed it. He thought the snarky, sarcastic blonde was utterly adorable when he glimpsed other sides to him.

            “It wasn’t?” Asked Draco as he peered at Neville with a small frown.

            “No.” Draco adopted a look of disgust as the boy spoke with his mouth full.

            “Sorry.” Neville apologized sheepishly as he used a napkin to wipe up the mess of food that sprayed out.

            “The test was a lot shorter and only had a few options to choose from. Never an answer I would have picked.”

            Harry and Draco shared a look at that. “It was engineered to place you in Daring.” Draco concluded with a frown. He didn’t like the sound of this at all. It was wrong.

            “Grandma said I should be proud of the lengths she will go.”

            That bothered Harry. He looked to Neville with barely concealed worry. He had never met the woman but he would bet a lot of money, money that he might not have, that the woman was no good for the child. She sounded stifling and someone to not notice his own worth. He was concerned for the atmosphere that Neville had grown up in.

            “Your grandma should be proud of who you are.” Draco corrected as he placed the chocolate pudding in front of the boy. He rolled his eyes at the way Neville clapped his hands in excitement as he dug right in.

            “Thank you.” The grateful smile was ruined by the pudding coating his teeth. Draco held back a grimace at the sight but nodded his head politely in response to the gratitude.

            Harry felt eyes on him, it was uncomfortable. He looked behind him and noticed a few people staring in their general direction but that wasn’t it. He looked to the front of the room, where the teachers were and noticed that an older man, very old, was looking at him in a peculiar way. As if he was staring at a puzzle that didn’t make sense.

            “Who is that?”

            Draco looked over and scowled. “That is Dumbledore.” He really did not like that man.

            “Hmm.” Harry hummed in thought when the man looked away, to pay attention to something McGonagall said.

            “He creeps me out.” Neville mumbled as he used Draco’s distraction to sneak another bowl of pudding. “Smiles all nicely but his eyes say something else.”

            “Like what?” Draco asked in amusement as he looked to a few students that were eyeing him in distaste.

            “I don’t know.” Neville shrugged. “Something creepy though.” He finished with a frown.

            Harry looked away from Dumbledore and back to his own food. He noticed that half his pudding was mysteriously gone. He snorted at the innocent expression on Neville’s face.

            “You would have to be some kind of Daring to take my food.” Harry remarked as he placed his dessert out of reach of the boy’s hands.

            “Have mine.” Draco offered as he looked away from a group of Daring that were eyeing him suspiciously.

            When Neville reached for Draco’s bowl, he scoffed. “Not you, little thief.” He chided gently as he pushed his pudding to Harry.

            The puppy dog eyes and look of utter sadness Neville adopted, tore at Harry’s heartstrings. Whether it was staged or not, didn’t matter. He placed a generous heaping of pudding into Neville’s bowl and studiously ignored the look Draco was giving him.

            “Can we really play chess?” Neville asked with a pleading look on his face.

            “Of course.” Draco told him in an offended tone. “I don’t say things for no reason.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. We can play chess. I have to warn you, I am utterly horrible at it.”

            “That doesn’t surprise me.” Draco snarked lowly, smirking at the glare being sent his way.

            “That’s okay, I’m not good either.” Neville told Harry kindly, offering comfort.

            “Well, _I_ am good. So prepare to lose.” Draco told them haughtily as he stood up.

            They ignored the looks being sent their way as they made it out of the room and back up to the Devious level.

            “I like the green better than the red.” Neville remarked as he looked at the hallway in interest.

            “I knew I liked you for a reason.” Draco said as he bypassed both his and Harry’s rooms and led them towards the end of the hall.

            “Where are we going?” Harry and Neville wondered at the same time.

            “There is a common area, where the students of this floor can go and relax. A student center, in a way.” Draco shrugged at his own explanation. “There is never a huge amount of Devious, so a long time ago, a few walls were knocked down and made into one big room.”

            “Ooo.” Neville whispered. “I wish Daring had a room like that. They only have a closet that a lot people like to go in, but I never see them come out.”

            Harry snorted so harshly that he began choking. He knew that the boy didn’t understand how his sentence sounded but that is what made it more humorous.

            “I bet.” Draco mumbled under his breath. He shook his head at the confusion on Neville’s face. “I’ll explain it to you when you get older.” Neville harrumphed in distaste at the answer. Obviously not pleased.

            The door at the end of the hall was already open, voices could be heard coming from within.

            When they entered, Harry was pleased to see that the décor wasn’t completely decorated in green. There was more silver and black than green but that was preferable. He liked the high back chairs and the couches littered around a fireplace. There were tables on the sides of the rooms that looked like good spots to do homework or even to read. There were a few chess boards already on the tables. Even a few bookcases on either side of the fireplace drew his attention.

            Draco ignored the way the room grew quiet as soon as they entered. This was typical anytime he went anywhere, so he wasn’t surprised. He gestured for them to go to a free space in the corner.

            “This is so cool.” Neville whispered in a way that let everyone hear him. Draco would have to teach him how to be quiet. He couldn’t have his potential miniature version be lacking in sleuthing skills.

            “You two play first.” Harry suggested as they sat down. He was interested in Draco’s skills that had been flaunted.

            “You just don’t want us to see how atrocious your chess capabilities are.” Draco commented as he set up the pieces.

            “Yeah.” Neville agreed as he stuck out his tongue.

            Harry huffed. “What happened to our comradery? I thought you were on my side. I gave you pudding.”

            A brief conflicted look flittered across Neville’s face as he looked between Harry and Draco, torn on what to do.

            Draco snorted. “Ignore him.” He commanded. “What color do you want to be?”

            “White.” Neville answered immediately. “Cause’ they go first.” Draco gestured for the boy to begin. Harry looked around the room and quickly realized that was a mistake. The stares of everyone else was uncomfortable. He scowled internally when he spotted Draco’s former friends from earlier.

            “I’m going to take a look at the bookcases over there.” Harry gestured to the other side of the room. “I want to see if they have anything worthwhile.”

            “I doubt it.” Draco mumbled as he took Neville’s rook, much to the displeasure of the younger boy. “But go ahead.”

            The stares increased when Harry stood up, something that he tried to ignore. Whispers started breaking out as well.

“He’s cute. Too young for me but still.”

“I heard he _saw_ Voldemort kill his parents.”

“Weird that he isn’t a Daring.”

“Think he would go to the yearly ball with me?”

“Why is he spending time with Malfoy?”

“Think he knows that Malfoy is a ponce?”

            The ignorance was daunting. Harry had to clench his fists in a distraction to keep from snapping at them all. Once he made it to the bookcase, he was horribly disappointed with the selection. He had nothing against modern books but he wasn’t into a lot of the young adult authors as of late. He wanted to read classics, things that were fascinating and ones he knew he would enjoy.

            “You would do well to stay away from Malfoy. Wouldn’t want his reputation to fall on you.”

            The statement caused Harry to look over to a group of people that housed a few older students. He recognized the boy who spoke as the one who had bullied Draco when they first met.

            “You would do well to keep your mouth shut.” Harry retorted with a polite smile that didn’t match the anger in his eyes. “Wouldn’t want your ignorance to fall on you.”

            “Excuse me?” The boy stood up quickly, uprooting several books on his lap in the process.

            “Should I repeat myself?” Harry asked as he looked back to the bookcase. “If you have a hearing problem then let me know, I’ll speak louder.”

            “Do you know who I am?” The outrage in his tone had Harry rolling his eyes. What was with everyone asking him that?

            “Not in the slightest.” He drawled rather unimpressed. “I could care less who you are.” He picked a book at random and turned to the guy. There were several flabbergasted people among the table, all looking at him in slight awe. “I know you are bully who likes to say atrocious things. One who uses strength to overtake people because you lack the intelligence to do it with words.”

            “Don’t talk to my brother like that!” A girl near the bully spoke up angrily. “With a mouth like that, you won’t live as long as your parents did.”

            There was a deafening silence that filled the room at her words. Harry blinked rapidly for a moment before he took a step forward and glared harshly at her.

            “What a bold statement.” He remarked as she sat back down, slightly wary of him. “Either you are suggesting that my mouth will get me in trouble or you are suggesting that you might know more about how my parents met their end. Both options don’t fare well for you.” He whispered lowly as he leaned forward. He smirked at the way she jerked in her seat, as far back as she could.

            “You have a name?” Harry breathed out with a narrowing of his eyes. “You see, I have a vendetta against people who like to speak of my parents. That includes against the man who murdered them.” He whispered out harshly. He noticed that out of the corner of his eyes, an older man had twitched at his last sentence. The guy was too old to not be in higher education.

            “How about we all calm down?” A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked with a shake of her head. “Alecto didn’t mean anything by it and Amycus is sorry, aren’t you?” She nudged the boy in question harshly.

            Amycus narrowed his eyes but remained quiet, not offering any input.

            “I am taking your silence as the biggest apology you could possibly muster.” Harry told him with a cheeky smirk. “Silence doesn’t always mean a lack of intelligence, well, with you it might.” The way he tightened his knuckles had Harry knowing the boy wanted to hit him.

            Harry stepped away from Alecto’s personal space in favor of whispering in her brother’s ear. “The next time you get the urge to speak to me, don’t.” He warned. “Next time you think of insulting Draco or I, we can revisit this conversation again.” He stepped away with a patronizing tap to the boy’s cheek.

            “Well, it was lovely meeting you all. Let’s never do it again.” With that, he picked up his book and made his way back towards Draco and Neville, who were still playing chess but it was obvious they had been listening.

            “Make new friends?” Draco asked as Harry sat down next to him. He had heard most of what had been said. He was curious about Alecto’s comments.

            “Oh yeah.” The exaggeration was thick. “They are all a real riot.”

            “Really?” Neville asked doubtfully as he took one of Draco’s pawns. “They seemed rude to me.”

            Harry peered over the top of his book to smile at Neville. “That was sarcasm, Nev.”

            “Damnit.” The boy swore. “I’ll get better at detecting it.” He promised before swearing again when Draco called check.

            “See that you do.” Draco ordered. “I can’t have my half Devious mini-me be lacking in sarcasm.”

            Harry arched a brow. “Who said he gets to be your mini-me?” A pause. “What if I wanted him?”

            Before Draco could respond Neville interrupted. “Can’t I be my own mini-me?”

            Draco and Harry laughed quietly. “Sure.” Draco conceded even though that made no sense.

            Harry lifted his book back up but shot the table he had left, curious looks. A few of them were staring over at him but most of them were talking amongst themselves.

            “Draco, who is that guy over there?” He nodded his head towards the table. “The one with the longer hair, looks almost too old to be here.”

            Draco didn’t even have to look up to see who Harry was gesturing at to know who it was. “Rabastan Lestrange.” He whispered the name. “He is the brother of my Uncle, by my aunt’s marriage.”

            “Huh?” Neville asked in confusion. He looked to board as he plotted his next move.

            “My Aunt married Rodolphus, I was always to call him Uncle. His brother is Rabastan.” The explanation seemed to appease Neville, although the name had him straightening up a little.

            “Rabastan is a lot younger than his brother. He technically finished his last year of Higher education last year.” Draco mused. “I heard that he is taking a year as a Teacher’s Assistant to finish up his education.”

            “What does his brother do?” Harry wondered as he looked back to his book. He was curious about the man’s twitching, there was something there, he just knew it.

            “My Uncle is in prison. Same as my Aunt.” Draco told him quietly as he looked to Neville, to see how he was doing.

            Neville folded his hands briefly before looking up at Draco. “It’s okay. You can tell him.” He offered quietly.

            Harry opened his mouth to tell Neville that it wasn’t his place to ask and that it was alright that he didn’t know but Neville shook his head.

            “My Aunt Bellatrix and two others participated in an attack against Neville’s parents.” Draco shot a look to the boy to see if he really was alright with speaking about this.

            “His parents were police officers working undercover, it was never said what they had been investigating, when they were suddenly ambushed. The Longbottoms’ were in comas after the attack for a little while but didn’t end up making it.” He shot Neville and apologetic look but the boy had a sad smile on his face.

           “It wasn’t ever clear what the reason behind the attack was, there was only one witness but the lady was really old and hard of hearing. She said the only thing she heard was screams of outrage when the attackers didn’t get the answers they were looking for.” He paused to bite his lip.

            “There was DNA left behind of both my Aunt and Uncle. Which was the only reason they were caught. The third person wasn’t in any databases and is walking free.”

            “I’ll find him!” Neville promised hotly as he clenched his eyes tightly.

            Despite the earlier jokes of Draco making Neville a miniature version of the blonde, Harry felt as if he was staring at a younger version of himself. He knew what that felt like. Knew the anger at the injustice. Knew what it felt like to want vengeance.

            Neville opened his eyes and blinked rapidly before shaking his head and moving his bishop. It was another dismissal of the conversation. Harry wanted to say something but it was obvious Neville didn’t want to talk about it.

            “Check mate.” Draco declared, causing Neville’s eyes to widen.

            “No.” He moaned pitifully. The boy began looking all over the board frantically. “What if I move my knight?”

            “That will leave your king open to an attack from my queen. Not only that, but that action would open up new opportunity for my bishop.”

            “Damn.” Neville swore before sighing heavily. Harry wondered if they should allow him to swear. He seemed a little young for that.

            “Good game.” Neville admitted with a smile. “Your turn.” He told Harry.

            “Yeah, Harry.” Draco teased. “It’s your turn to experience my chess skills.”

            His book was placed on the table as he took over Neville’s spot. “Beating a nine-year-old doesn’t really prove you have good skills.” They both ignored Neville’s declaration of, ‘nine and a half’.

            The insult had Draco’s mouth curling in a smirk. “Oh really?” He whispered. “Care to make a wager?” Harry was definitely intrigued.

            “Have something in mind?” Harry retorted as he set up the board.

            “If I win, I get to take you somewhere next weekend. Somewhere of my choosing.”

            Harry leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. He ignored the knocked over pieces his action brought, his heart was beating too fast to care about that.

            “A date?” He breathed out softly and quietly. He noticed the way Neville’s eyebrows rose but the boy didn’t say anything.

            Draco bit his lip as he looked down at the table briefly composing his emotions. “Yes.” He whispered.

            “I would go with you whether there was a wager or not.” Harry pointed out as he straightened the pieces.

            “I know.” Draco retorted. “This way, I get to make it as extravagant as I want.” He smirked at the groan Harry released. Harry had said that he didn’t need anything fancy but Draco was going to make their first date as special as he could.

            Harry tilted his head to the side. So, it wasn’t the date itself that was the wager, it was what happened on the date. “If I win, I put a spending limit on you.”

            “That’s evil.” Draco breathed out as he shook his head. “Spending limit, that’s a curse word.”

            That caused Harry to chuckle. “I take it you are amenable to the wager?”

            “Alright.” Draco conceded. “Those are the stakes.” He gestured for Harry to begin.

            “I don’t like it.” Neville grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest and opened Harry’s discarded book.

            They shared a look before Harry looked to Neville a little worriedly. “What don’t you like?” He wasn’t sure how the boy would take them being gay.

            “A date means that I can’t go.”

            Draco snorted. “Sorry kid but you are correct, you can’t go.” The pout he received was adorable but not enough to change his mind.

            Harry hadn’t been lying when he said he was bad at chess. Quirrell had tried to teach him but it didn’t help. Strategizing was something he could do well but it was the planning what his opponent would do that got to him. He couldn’t ever predict things very well in the stupid game.

            There was something about Harry’s stance that had Draco taking a risk. He knew that it was almost a copout but he wanted to win. So, he chose a strategy that would only work on beginners.

            The game had just started but Harry was detecting a trap. The smile on Draco’s face was letting him know that he was probably failing miserably. He resigned himself to attempt some kind of brilliant move but by the time he placed his fifth move, Draco was suddenly smirking.

            “Checkmate.”

            Neville leaned forward, dropping the book in his lap.

            “No way.” Harry whispered as he stared at the board in shock.

            “You do suck.” Neville pointed out as he took in the pieces still on the board and the ones that were to the side. “I lasted longer than that.”

            “Thank you, Neville.” Harry ground out with a weak glare. “I appreciate that.”

            “No problem.” He said with a smile before he furrowed his brows. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

            Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he ruffled the boy’s hair. He looked up to the smug expression Draco was sporting and sighed.

            “You win.” His sigh was for show, he was excited on the inside. A date with Draco wasn’t something he had thought about when he made plans to leave the Dursleys. It was startling but completely welcome. He couldn’t wait.

            “I always do.” Draco retorted as he lifted his nose in the air.

            A chime went off in the distance, causing Neville to pout and Harry to look up in confusion.

            “It is lights out for the younger ones.” He stood up and gestured towards Neville. “Come on, we’ll walk you to your dorm.”

            The offer had Neville perking up. The walk back was relatively quiet. Harry and Draco were walking closer than was necessary while Neville walked in front of them.

            “I like having friends.” Neville blurted out, not looking back at them.

            Harry’s heart ached. “So do I.” He whispered back. Who would have guessed that his first friends would be a potential boyfriend and a child six years younger than him?

            Friends have come and gone in Draco’s life. Until Harry, he had given hope on having a real friend. He knew that Neville probably never had a friend before, and sadly it would seem that Harry was the same. He vowed to be the best possible friend that he could for these two.

            Neville ran to his room before stopping with a hand on the doorknob. “Thank you.” He told them quietly as he opened the door.

            They smiled warmly at him in reply.

            “I feel like we just adopted a child.” Harry mumbled as they made their way out of the Daring hallway.

            The statement caused butterflies to flutter so hard that Draco wondered if it had moved past figurative speech. He refused to allow it to fluster him.

            “If that were true, he is a good kid.”

            Harry grinned widely but nodded his head in agreement. He noticed that a few stragglers of the Daring floor were looking at them oddly. Probably wondering what they were doing on their floor.

            “Think that’s the closet no one comes out of?” Harry asked as he nudged Draco’s shoulder, gesturing to an unnumbered door.

            Draco stepped close to the door but quickly backed away at the muffled noises coming within.

            “Yes.” He answered. “I do.” A mouth was curled in distaste. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t need to hear anyone moaning.”

            Harry barked out a laugh and had to jog a little to catch up to Draco, who had hightailed it out of there.

            The last thought Draco had before they parted ways with shy grins and soft kisses to cheeks, was that Harry’s laugh was definitely one the best things he has ever heard.

 

* * *

 

            Draco walked Harry to the front office the next morning. “I should probably warn you, before we go in.” Draco looked towards the glass door warily.

            “The secretary… well…” He bit his lip in thought. “I don’t think I can describe him, you’ll just have to see for yourself.”

            The descriptor had Harry seriously wondering what could possibly be wrong with the secretary to gain a wary look like that. He held open the door for Draco before walking in. He immediately froze at the entrance and stared at the welcome desk before looking back the way they came, debating about whether to leave or not.

            Every surface of the front desk was _covered_ in photos of one man. The secretary. The guy had his own face shining from every surface. The photos were even signed. Who signs their own photos to hang up?

            “Can I help you?” The secretary flashed nearly blinding white teeth at them.

            “I would like to see Professor Dumbledore.” Harry told him, not moving from his spot by the door. If that smile was contagious, he wanted to stay _far_ away.

            The man smiled sadly. “I am sorry but he is currently in a very important meeting with the Mayor and company.”

            Harry sighed heavily. “Do you know how much longer they will be? It’s kind of important.”

            The condescending smile he received in return had him clenching his fists. “I know you _think_ it is important but you really should have made an appointment before just showing up.”

            “It wasn’t like I had the time. I was only provided my acceptance letter four days ago.”

            They both watched the man freeze on the spot. “What did you say your name was?”

            “I didn’t.” Harry retorted with a glare. Apparently, he couldn’t even get an appointment without dropping his name.

            The secretary leaned forward, so much so that it looked like he was trying to climb over. “Mm. Mister Potter.” Harry closed his eyes briefly before nodding jerkily.

            “I think we can work something out.”

            “Of course you can.” Harry mumbled. “Not what you were saying minutes ago.”

            The man ignored his words and started making unnecessary noises as he began typing.

            “You know, it wasn’t so long ago that I was on the other side of this desk, a cheery student such as yourself.”

            Cheery was not something that had _ever_ been used to describe Harry before. He heard Draco snort and he shot him a weak glare.

            “But that was before I spread my wings and got a name for myself. Although, you already knew that.”

            “Uhh.” Harry supplied in confusion. He had no idea who this guy was. Never seen him before.

            Draco tried to hide his amusement at Harry’s reactions but he couldn’t. This was definitely the highlight to his day.

            “Gilderoy Lockhart.” The man held out his hand as he continued to type, only now one-handed. “Not that you needed the introduction.”

            Harry shot Draco a look that probably represented a drowning man. “Pleasure to meet you.” He supplied when Draco only covered his mouth and looked away, not helping him in the slightest. He didn’t bother to extend his own hand. There was _no_ way he was getting anywhere near the obviously delusional man.

            Lockhart tsked when Harry didn’t shake his hand. “Now, I know you have a small amount of fame yourself but there is no need to get cocky.” He chided. “Not if you want to be as successful as me one day.”

            “And who are you exactly?” Harry barely contained the colorful curse words he wanted to add in there.

            The exaggerated gasp the man released had Harry rolling his eyes.

            “You mean you have never heard of me? You poor sheltered boy.” He cried out dramatically. Harry was _really_ considering just walking out of the room and not coming back.

            “I am a prestigious actor, singer, writer and even dabble in some interpretive dance. Quadruple threat.”

            Harry wanted to point out that he didn’t think that was a real thing but chose to stare at him in disbelief instead.

            “I was on the cover of _London’s Weekly_ several times. Even won their award for Most Charming Smile _five_ times.” The emphasis on the number five was too much.

            “Isn’t that a Geriatric Magazine?” Harry asked as he scratched his head. Draco doubled over laughing silently, eyes tearing up at the sides from his efforts to remain quiet.

            Lockhart cleared his throat, attempting to ignore Harry’s question completely.

            “I was supposed to be in the play, Driving Miss Daisy but at the last minute they said my costar wasn’t fit for one of the leading roles. We had _such_ good chemistry that I couldn’t possibly be the Hoke to someone else’s Daisy.”

            Harry dropped his mouth open. “You mean to tell me that you had been considered for a part to play a man in his sixties, who was also black?” It was painfully clear that this man was a pathological liar.

            “Sure was.” Lockhart grinned, flashing his teeth again.

            “Is it possible for you to set an appointment for when his meeting is done, and we can come back?” Harry completely changed the subject, he wanted to leave.

            “Afraid not.” The odd man told them apologetically as he was still furiously typing.

            “I am sending Headmaster Dumbledore an email right now, so when his meeting is over, I can send you right in. Until then, you have to wait out here.”

            “I was afraid of that.” Harry whispered as he sat down on the furthest chair from the front desk. When Draco sat down next to him, he turned on pleading eyes.

            “Don’t look at me like that.” Draco warned. “You were the one who needed to see Dumbledore.”

            “Don’t look so down.” Lockhart chided. “It gives us extra time to get acquainted with each other.

            Both boys let out matching groans at that.

            An hour later, Harry was lightly dozing on Draco’s shoulder as Lockhart was _still_ droning on about himself. The man had told them incredibly boring but also highly fake details about his life. A loud slamming of a door down the hall leading to the offices had Harry jerking awake suddenly.

            Draco, who had been resting his head on Harry’s was not impressed with the sudden movement of his makeshift pillow.

            “And then I was made an honorary member of the Law Enforcement Defense League too.” Lockhart was in the middle of telling god knows what, something that Harry was completely uninterested in.

           “Saved a little old lady from a mugger. Had a set of pipes like you wouldn’t believe. Could hear her screaming for help blocks away. Made me wonder if Banshees were real for a moment.” He laughed widely at his own sense of humor, causing Draco to curl his mouth up in distaste.

            Loud stomping could be heard coming towards them. The only interesting thing that had happened since they got here.

            “Thinks he can tell me what to do. As if _he_ is the Mayor.” Someone scoffed as they turned the corner and came into view. “I’d like to see him handle the pressure of the job.” A humorless snort was released by the mumbling man.

            The guy was short with a heavy cloak and a lime green bowler hat. The man lifted a hand in the air towards the secretary but didn’t stop to say anything.

            “Mister Potter, the Headmaster is now free.” Lockhart _finally_ told him.

            As Harry stood up, he noticed the way the man in the hat froze at the door.

            “Mister Potter.”

            Harry paused, unsure if he should play nice and humor him or continue on towards the Headmaster.

            “Who is asking?” He saw the way Draco winced and figured this must be the Mayor. Someone he should probably show respect to. Good thing he never cared much for things like that.

            The man straightened up and waked towards Harry with what he could only guess as excitement. “My name is Cornelius Fudge.” A pause. “The Mayor of London.” He held out his hand expectantly.

            Harry supposed he could play nice, even if it set a bad taste in his mouth.

            “Harry Potter.” He supplied the obvious. “Nice to meet you.” He offered as an afterthought. That was nice, wasn’t it?

            “I had been hoping to meet you when I came in earlier but Dumbledore said you were indisposed.”

            Harry narrowed his eyes. “Did he now?” This was just another strike towards the Headmaster. Not that he had ever particularly wanted to meet the Mayor but taking away his decision to was not something he liked to hear.

            “Why were you hoping to meet me?” Harry wondered, not bothering to wait for a response to his first question.

            A slightly uncomfortable look graced the man’s features. “It is slightly sensitive.” He admitted with a shifting of looks around the room. Harry noticed that Lockhart was shamelessly listening in. The secretary had even walked forward, pretending to file paperwork in an attempt at eavesdropping. The cabinet wasn’t open, also, the paper was blank.

            “What is it about?”

            A clearing of a throat had everyone looking up. Harry didn’t like the way Dumbledore was staring at the two of them. There was a suspicion in those eyes, one that didn’t seem warranted.

            “Cornelius, I believe we already settled this matter.”

            “ _I_ didn’t.” Harry spoke up, looking away from the Headmaster and back towards the Mayor. “If you have something you wish to talk to me about, I would like to hear it at a later date.” He didn’t particularly care what the Mayor had to say but Dumbledore trying to force the matter, instantly made him wish to rebel.

            The Mayor grinned widely. “Lovely. I will be in contact Mister Potter. Have a good day.” He noticed Draco for the first time since walking in.

            “Oh! Mister Malfoy!” There was a pleasure to his tone that had Harry curious but Draco was grimacing.

            “Do tell your father hello for me. It has been too long since I have seen him. I would love to have another dinner at the Manor. I will get my secretary Weatherby to set it all up.”

            That alone rose Harry’s suspicion of the Mayor. Anyone dealing with Lucius Malfoy was definitely corrupt. Perhaps the man was just ignorant? He would have to wait to find out more. He did notice that Draco was uncomfortable, he would have to ask about that.

            “Gilderoy tells me you wish to see me?” His attention was drawn back to the Headmaster.

            “Yes, there are some issues with my schedule that need to be taken care of.” Harry told him. “Among other things.”

            A weird stare off emitted after his statement. Harry felt as if the man was trying to peer into his soul. His blue eyes were glinting underneath the sunlight from the back windows, making his eyes appear to be twinkling. It was honestly a disturbing sight.

            “Follow me.”

            Harry had to bite back the urge to tell him it was about time. He blew a kiss to Draco, rather cheekily, before following the old man down the hall. Draco’s light laughter brought a smile to his face, one that continued all the way until he entered the man’s office and saw Lupin and Black waiting.

            “ _Oh hell no_.”

           

* * *

 

            Draco was wishing he had brought a book with him. He wasn’t sure how long Harry would be in the man’s office. An odd scratching drew his attention towards the secretary. He furrowed his brows at the quill in the guy’s hands. What was he doing? Was that ink?

            “Ah! There it is.” Lockhart held up his finished work with a proud smile. “Here you go. Normally I would charge for this but since I rather like you, I will give it to you for free.” He brandished two photos with his signed signature.

            Was he supposed to say thank you? Because that just might be Draco’s undoing. He didn’t want any damn photos of Lockhart.

            “Go on.” The man urged with a childlike gleam to his face.

            A heated debate was working inside Draco’s mind. He could do what he wanted and tell the man to go to hell and throw away the photos. That might get him thrown out of the room though. Or, he could smile and take them graciously, ensuring that he was still in the room when Harry came out.

            With a _very_ prominent sigh, Draco got up and took the photos with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

            “Thanks.” He couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Not that Lockhart noticed, if the blinding smile was anything to go by.

            “I think you are really brave.”

            The sentence had Draco cocking his head to the side, silently demanding an explanation.

            “I bet it’s nice being able to be who you are.”

            _Oh._ Draco’s mind blanked for a moment and he stared at Lockhart in a new light.

            “Not that I am inclined in that way.” The rushed backtracking led Draco to believe that Lockhart was lying. Maybe the man wasn’t comfortable being gay? Or perhaps he liked both sexes? It wasn’t his business to ask, so he just nodded his head politely.

            Luckily, an interruption came through before either one of them could say something.

            “You’ve done it now Peeves!” The angry voice had Draco groaning as he slumped in his chair.

            “I didn’t do anything sir!” That was a lie. Draco didn’t even have to know what they were talking about and already knew that Peeves was lying through his teeth. He looked up and snorted so loudly at the sight of Filch—the janitor who refuses to be called anything less than the caretaker—completely drenched head to foot in water.

            “Gentlemen, lower your voices.” Lockhart chided. Well, Draco wasn’t sure it was possible to chide with an earsplitting grin.

            “I need to speak to Dumbledore. Now.” Filch ground out, ignoring the reprimand.

            “He just took back his next meeting. If you would like to make an appointment, I can pencil you in for tomorrow.”

            Draco was beginning to like the secretary. The way Filch’s eyes narrowed had him smirking in open glee. He hated that man. The guy was bitter because he had been denied entry into the school in his youth and liked to take his anger out on the ones currently attending, in his old age.

            “That won’t do.” Filch clenched his fists tightly.

            Draco looked over to Peeves and shook his head at the innocent eyes that were gazing at the caretaker. The look was completely ruined by the blossoming smirk lifting up at the corners of his lips.

            Peeves was an odd one, for sure. The man was in his middle to late twenties, short shaved black hair and beady eyes that were always lit up in mischief. Even during the man’s school years, the guy had been nothing but trouble. The stories Severus told him always shocked him. He had been too little to really remember much of the man.

            He did know that Peeves had money, came from _old_ money. The man didn’t _have_ to be here. But for some reason, after graduation, Peeves had gotten a job right underneath Filch. Draco suspects that the only reason he did that was to terrorize the caretaker. Probably a personal revenge for the old man being such a crabby bastard.

            Hogwarts sure was interesting. Daily life with a janitor who made more messes than he did clean them, was unfortunately the norm around here.

            “I was cleaning, honest.” Peeves spoke up, raising his hands in surrender. Draco didn’t believe him for one minute.

            “How do you explain the witnesses who saw you then?” Filch argued as he put a hand to his hip.

            “I just have one of those faces that can be confused with others.” Peeves explained with a show of patience, one that would usually be used with small children. “Not to mention jealous people will gossip.”

            Draco snorted at the way Filch’s hands clenched repeatedly, as if he was holding himself back from choking the younger janitor.

            “One of these days I will successfully get rid of you.” The man hissed before storming out of the office, slamming the glass door on his way out.

            “I look forward to it!” Peeves yelled, probably hoping his voice would reach the older man. He sighed a little happily as he looked around the room.

            Draco groaned when the man’s eyes lit up upon seeing him.

            “Well hello.” The tone took a silky quality, one Draco knew would only bring trouble. “Still a social outcast I see.”

            The insult was said with a happy glint to it, so Draco wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that.

            “I’ve got thirty minutes till I have to cause some mayhem in the cafeteria, let’s chat.” Peeves cackled as he sat down on the empty chair beside Draco, much to the blonde’s horror.

            “Splendid!” Lockhart clapped his hands. “I was just about to tell young Draco about the time I improvised a line and accidentally won an Oliver Award.”

            “No one cares.” Peeves told the secretary, without looking away from Draco’s face.

            “Tell me, what does it feel like to take it up the arse? Sounds like it would be painful. Isn’t there still feces somewhere in there?”

            _“Oh my god.”_ Draco breathed as he thought about just running out and leaving Harry to have to find him on his own. How was this his life?

 

* * *

 

            Harry made to turn around but a hand on his shoulder had him stopping. He shook it off forcefully.

            “Don’t touch me.” He spat out angrily at Dumbledore. He _hated_ being touched, especially by someone he didn’t know. What was with the familiarity Dumbledore was placing here? Harry didn’t know him, didn’t know anything about the man.

            “My apologies.” The headmaster stated as he moved to sit behind his desk. He gestured towards the waiting seats next to the other occupants of the room.

            “I’ll stand thanks.” A pause. “Wouldn’t want to accidentally catch abandonment and ignorance.”

            Black and Lupin released heavy sighs.

            “Harry.” Lupin pressed.

            “I told you not to call me by my first name. That is a respect that you have not earned.”

            “In my office, you will show others kindness. If you dislike them, fine, but this isn’t your dorm, you will abide by my rules.” Dumbledore told him with a show of disappointment as he folded his hands on the table and peered at him over half-moon spectacles.

            “Kindness isn’t something that can be demanded of me.” Harry retorted. “I will curve my tongue but I will not kiss their arse just because this is your office.”

            “Language.” Dumbledore reprimanded with a firm tone. Harry acknowledged this with a tilt of his head.

            “I have matters to discuss with you that has nothing to do with them. I did not come here for an audience.” Harry pushed on, getting to the point, ignoring the other two completely.

            “They are here because I wish them to be.” The unspoken ‘this is my office’ was clearly heard. Instead of arguing, Harry just decided to get this over with as quickly as he could.

            “I did _not_ choose my electives nor was the opportunity given to me. I would like to correct that before school begins tomorrow.”

            He noticed that Lupin and Black shared confused looks, which let Harry know that this was something Dumbledore had done on his own.

            “Your classes were chosen to guide you in a wholesome education process. One that will give you a wide variety of content that you were lacking since having private tutors.”

            The explanation was shite. “Well, I don’t care.” He told him simply. “I want the ability to choose my own. Last time I checked, you weren’t me. I am allowed to pick my electives. Unless you are choosing everyone else’s then you can’t pick mine.”

            Another searching look, several disappointed glances and an uncomfortable silence was provided before the man sighed softly.

            “Which classes do you wish to change?”

            Harry pulled out his folded schedule from his pocket and looked down. “I am not taking Theology of Religion. I don’t want Defense Through the Ages, Body Building, Self-Defense, History of Art or Choir.” He paused as he looked at his required classes. “Also, I don’t want to take Chinese as a foreign language.” He didn’t want to take any foreign language.

            “You can’t get rid of all of them.” Dumbledore began as he pulled out a few papers. “While you are ahead academically in core classes, you are severely behind in electives.”

            “Then what are other options inside the departments? Because I don’t like any of them.”

            Harry was handed a paper detailing what it would take to graduate and how many credits that would require. He realized that he was lacking a lot of things and noted that he would have to take several subjects he didn’t want to if he was going to graduate on time.

            Physical Education was an area that would take catching up, since he had zero credits applied to. The normal class wouldn’t suffice, he would have to take extra to make up for the years he hadn’t taken anything. He recalled that Draco had said the Defense Center fell underneath Physical Education but that wasn’t something he was wanting to subject himself to. He looked at all the options and groaned internally when he realized that if he was going to graduate, he would have to take some of their classes.

            “I’ll take Sexual Education instead of Body Building.” He cringed on the inside. It was delaying the inevitable, he knew that within the next few years, he would have to take more of the Defense classes but for right now, he was going to limit all of the opportunities he was with Lupin and Black.

            “Really?” Black asked doubtfully. Harry knew it was odd that someone was wanting to learn Sex Ed instead of a Gym class but it just had to be better than listening to Lupin and Black.

            Harry noticed that the class was taught by Professor Hagrid. He wasn’t sure what that would be like, he remembered the way Draco had described the man and he found that he was curious about this.

            He ignored Black’s question. “I’ll take swimming instead of Self-Defense.” He wasn’t even sure if he could swim, now that Harry thought about it. It wasn’t as if the Dursley’s had ever brought him to a pool or lake. It couldn’t be that hard, right? He wasn’t sure where the pool was either, he would ask Draco to show him later.

            The options were severely limited after that. He bit his lip in defeat. “I guess I’ll keep Defense Through the Ages.” He reluctantly conceded. Harry pointedly ignored Black and Lupin’s pleased smiles.

            “I’ll take…” He looked down at the Art choices in distaste. Why did he have to take art? He couldn’t draw or paint to save his life. “Pottery.” He knew he would be regretting this decision but it sounded better than the History of Art that Dumbledore had originally chosen for him.

            “I suppose choir can stay.” Harry mused, the students would regret that, he couldn’t sing either.

            “Psychology instead of Theology of Religion.” Anything had to be better than learning with someone who bullied others.

            Harry looked over the English department and noticed that he was overqualified in the credits for that grouping. He hummed in thought as he glanced to the Language department.

            “This says that I can substitute English credits for a language. I have plenty I can give.” Harry told Dumbledore, looking up. “I don’t fancy learning any of these languages. Most students learn a language at Hogwarts when they are children. Learning now, would potentially place me in a class with students several years younger than me.” No way was he going to be fifteen in a class with eight-year olds or younger.

            “Are you sure?” The way Dumbledore asked him made it seem as if he knew something Harry didn’t. He got the impression that this was a tactic used to unsettle people rather than the man _actually_ knowing something.

            “No.” Harry gasped dramatically. “I just said that for fun.” The level look he received in reply had him grinning internally.

            He watched Dumbledore write down his changes before picking up his phone and calling out.

            “I have changes to a schedule that need to go in immediately.”

            As soon as Dumbledore ended the one-sided phone call, he began staring at Harry again. He wasn’t sure what kind of tactic this was. Was the never-ending stare supposed to make him want to look away? If so, it was succeeding in that aspect but it wasn’t enough to physically make him look away. Harry was stubborn to his core and he wasn’t going to allow the man to win, even if this was rather petty.

            The door opened and Harry noticed an older man walk in, carrying a stack of papers.

            “This is Garrick Ollivander. He is a councilor among the school, one that you are assigned to. Should you feel the need to speak of anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask him.”

            “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mister Potter.” The man hadn’t even turned to look at him, so Harry wasn’t sure how the guy knew who he was. He nodded his head, knowing the man couldn’t see him, instead of replying.

            He watched Dumbledore hand over the newly completed paperwork with a note scribbled at the top. He was too far away to read it but it did make him wonder what was on it.

            “See me tomorrow morning to receive your new schedule.” Ollivander told Harry, still not looking at him. “Until then.” The man uttered when Harry said nothing.

            Harry looked back to Dumbledore when the door shut once more. “I have questions for you.” He paused to narrow his eyes.

            “How long has my tuition been paid for?”

            A shrewd but calculating look entered blue eyes as the man regarded Harry. “Since you were a baby.”

            The statement wasn’t surprising. He had already surmised as much. Still, it had Harry clenching his fists tightly, nearly drawing blood.

            “Then why was I left to rot at the Dursleys?” He breathed through his nose in a weak attempt at calming his frazzled nerves.

            “It was discussed that it would be better for you.”

            Harry wanted to throw things, break glass and throw a fucking tantrum.

            “By whose standards?” Harry breathed out. “It wasn’t up to you. I am not your child, I am not anything to you. I don’t know who you think you are to decide how I am brought up.”

            His anger had no effect on the headmaster. It would seem that nothing could shake him.

            “I may not be a guardian to you, but Sirius is.”

            The reminder had Harry narrowing his eyes further as a dread of _something_ filled him. This was Dumbledore’s trump card. This was the blanket excuse to do whatever he wanted.

            “I get it.” Harry whispered as he looked to his godfather. “You didn’t just abandon me on your own, did you?” An uncomfortable shifting of eyes let him know that he was right.

            “Oh, I imagine you are still despicable but you probably would have done the right thing in the end, if it hadn’t been for him.” Harry gestured towards the Headmaster.

            “ _He_ was the one who told you that I would be better off with the Dursleys, wasn’t he? _He_ planted the seed of doubt into your mind. You might have taken me in if it wasn’t for him. You might have been my true guardian.” Harry wasn’t sure what to think about that. He disliked everything Black stood for. Hated the actions the man had taken but he also could see that he was manipulated slightly. Not that he cared. If the man allowed himself to be manipulated like that, then it was on his own worthless abilities. He pitied Black but not enough to care about him.

            “As your Guardian, Black made the decision to keep you away from Hogwarts until it was deemed that you were ready.” Dumbledore continued as if Harry hadn’t spoken.

            “You mean he threw me away.” Harry spoke up, keeping his eyes on Black. “He tossed me to the Dursleys and yet Black still is allowed to dictate what happens to me? He didn’t care what happened to me. Didn’t care whether they starved me or not. Didn’t care whether I had a bedroom or not. Didn’t care if I wasn’t allowed to leave the house. Didn’t care if I never had contact with anyone outside of my relatives or a teacher. Didn’t care whether I was even breathing, did he? It wasn’t as if anyone checked on me. It wasn’t as if anyone ever thought, ‘you know that baby we don’t like, what ever happened to him’? I was abandoned by everyone in this room and now you act as if it was within your _rights_ to do so!” His voice was a whisper instead of the yells he wanted to scream.

            Harry could see the way the words affected Black, could see the pain in those eyes. It did nothing to him. Didn’t make him feel bad, didn’t make any warmth bubble up. It only made him angry. The man doesn’t get to be sorry, not now. Not after everything he had been through. It was his actions that led to Harry’s life. It didn’t matter than Dumbledore had been the idea behind it, Black still followed through.

            Looking at Black did nothing but make Harry feel sick. He looked away towards Dumbledore. “If my father paid for my school in advance then you owe me every penny that I wasn’t here.” Harry demanded hotly.

            “That money can be returned to Sirius, as you are not old enough to control your finances.”

            “Excuse you?” Harry breathed out as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. “That money belongs to me. I am not denying my age but I am not a child. I am not someone to be frivolous or even one to blow it all. The only thing I want is access to _my_ money. _My_ heritage.”

            “He can have it.” Black croaked out, startling Harry and Dumbledore. He couldn’t really say that the Headmaster had been startled but a slight widening of blue eyes let Harry know that the answer hadn’t been expected.

            “Sirius—”

            “No.” Black interrupted Dumbledore. “It’s his. I don’t want it nor do I want to look after it. He can have it. He can have it all. Even his accounts. I’ll sign it all to him.”

            Harry tilted his head to the side as he regarded his godfather. He wasn’t sure if this was guilt or if the man was just doing the right thing.

            “I don’t believe that would be wise.” Dumbledore argued, narrowing his eyes.

            “I don’t care.” Black stood up slowly with a shake to his head. “I may be Harry’s guardian by the law but I wasn’t ever really worthy of the title. I did not watch out for him nor did I protect him. He’s right. I did nothing for him his whole life. I won’t hinder him now. He can be in charge of his own life.”

            The only thing that sparked in Harry’s mind was freedom. Black was giving him the freedom and control to be his own person. He wouldn’t have to go back to the Dursleys in the summers if he had his own money and means to leave. He didn’t need anyone else if Black were to truly do this. But… if he was only being given access to his accounts then there was still things that Black was in charge over. He still had the means to control him.

            “I want to become emancipated.”

            The silence after his statement was a little stifling. He watched a wide variety of emotions come across Black’s face. He knew that this was a final step. After this, Harry really would be nothing to him. He could see the urge to hold onto something but he just couldn’t let Black become sentimental.

            “I’ve never had anyone to look out for me and that won’t change. I need to be able to do this for myself.” Harry whispered.

            “That is a court process that could take a while.” Dumbledore’s voice interrupted.

            “Not unless I give my consent.” Black whispered back, not taking his eyes off of Harry’s face.

            “Is this what you want Sirius?” Lupin asked kindly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he too stood up.

            “No.” Black whispered, eyes glued to Harry’s face, as if memorizing every detail. “But it needs to be done.” He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Harry in determination. “I’ll get my lawyer to draw up the necessary paperwork.” He rasped out thickly, blinking back tears.

            “Thank you.” Harry whispered, seeing something in the man that he has hated for so long. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

            “I’m beginning to think I do.” Black looked as if he wanted to reach out a hand to touch him but Harry wasn’t up for that.

            Black cleared his throat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He told Dumbledore before dragging Lupin out of the room with him.    

            Harry breathed deeply as relief filled him. He may not agree with the things Black has done or not done for him up to this point but he couldn’t deny that his godfather was saving him right now.

            “You are making a mistake.”

            Unfortunately, listening to Dumbledore was one of those mistakes. Harry sighed heavily as he turned to the Headmaster.

            “That’s what life is about, isn’t it?” Harry questioned. “Making mistakes and learning along the way. I can’t tell you for sure if I am making a mistake but I know for certain that it won’t come close to the mistakes you have done to me.”

            There was a certain vindication that filled Harry when the older man looked away for a moment.

            “I know it would be pointless to ask you _why_ you wanted me to be brought up with the Dursleys. Honestly, I am tired of being in this room with you. I don’t care why you felt the need to interfere in my life. But know this.” His voice went quieter as he leaned forward.

            “You are done meddling with me. You are done putting your nose where it doesn’t belong. I am _not_ some chess piece for you to play with. My life is my own. Not Black or Lupin's and certainly not yours. I don’t care what endgame you had in mind for me. Rewrite it. Because I am not your pawn. I am Harry Potter and I make my own path.”

            With his level of dramatics at a perfect ten, Harry stormed to the door and twisted the knob.

            Before he could pull the door open, a single sentence was uttered from Dumbledore’s mouth that shook Harry’s entire world.

            “Voldemort has claimed another victim. The first one since you.”

 

* * *

 

            A silence filled the room as several of the girls gasped.     

            “Oh my god.” Hannah breathed out as she stared at Harry in worry.

            “What happened? Who was it?” Ginny rushed out. “It’s been so long, I can’t remember.”

            “Not to mention too many of his victims died around that time.” Millicent pointed out.

            “Are you giving out spoilers?” Luna chided as she flipped through her magazine.

            “How can it be a spoiler when we lived through the news at that time?” Cho wondered with a furrowed brow. “We _know_ of the spree. I was just a teenager but even I remember the body count.”

            Harry rolled his eyes at them. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” He told them with a shake of his head. He shot a look to his husband but noticed that his lover and Neville were whispering about something.

            “If you considered me your adopted child then I demand some kind of compensation.” Neville whispered. “You two were horrible examples to me. I think I was scarred mentally, I may even need therapy.”

            Draco snorted. “Then that means we were doing our jobs.” He teased. “It wasn’t like you were some walk in the park, you know. Your teenage rebellion years still give me nightmares.”

            Neville threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing Harry to smile at his friend. Draco will always be his best friend but so was Neville.

            An impatient cough drew his attention back to the girls waiting to hear the rest of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are new to my writing, you will just have to get used to a few things. I am evil, welcome to my playground; where toys are not shared, get your own apple juice and cliffhangers happen daily. :)
> 
> Neville as a kid just brings me life. I adored him immensely. His reactions to things brings me happiness. Hopefully you all liked little Neville too. 
> 
> Guys! Lockhart being Dumbledore's secretary literally is the highlight to my day. Can you imagine being a student needing to speak with a counselor or someone and Lockhart makes EVERYTHING about him and tries to give you a signed photograph of himself? I would avoid the office like the plague. As a student, I was an office aide and liked it. But not if Lockhart was the secretary. I would have left. 
> 
> Peeves not even needing a job but getting one with the sole intent to drive Filch batty also brings me happiness. Which is surprisingly what I pictured when I thought of when including him into the story. 
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious, more will be said about the attack on Neville's parents later. Also more on Rabastan and the Carrows will be mentioned. Not to mention the Mayor as well. I guess I am basically saying to be patient and the answers will come to you. 
> 
> The meeting with Dumbledore wasn't as long as originally intended. But I am alright with that, a lot of important things were discussed in that small time and it still had the impact I was looking for. 
> 
> Oh, also, when I was in school, Sex Ed was taught by the Gym teacher and underneath Physical Education when it came to credits. That may not be the case anymore, but I don't care. Lol. 
> 
> I am so torn on Sirius and Remus now. Granted, I still agree with Harry. They CHOSE to agree with Dumbledore. They have to take credit for their actions. But Sirius giving Harry what he wants now will pave some pavement down the road later on. 
> 
> I did not intentionally allow Luna to break the fourth wall. That was not what I was aiming for. She is just a little odd and was basically telling them to be quiet and let it all come out during the story. 
> 
> *Cue the dramatic music* Voldemort is back. *Gasps and pretends to be shocked* 
> 
> So, let me know what you thought. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


	8. Where Nothing Makes Sense and Deeper Meanings Fall Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it isn't exactly a warning of anything but more of a disclaimer. Kind of. The first bit of this chapter is filled with some things that are complex. Very complex. Not something that I can allude to know all about nor will I pretend to. It is vast and I am not an expert. I DID do research and based this chapter off of a marginal form of things. I know it is horribly rude to tease you with vague things but it is necessary. Also, I tried to word things in a way that would make sense. It is thoughts of deeper meaning and medical things, so there was only so much I could do to ensure things wouldn't get too complicated. More will be discussed at the end. 
> 
> I would highly advise not skipping over the parts that might be a little boring in the beginning. It is a huge focal point to this story. This chapter explains so much but might confuse you at the same time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

           “Voldemort has claimed another victim. The first one since you.”

            Harry’s entire world shifted in the span of the few seconds of silence that followed Dumbledore’s statement. He had _always_ known that Riddle would return. It wasn’t just a hunch or some need to stay relevant by _saying_ the guy would come back. It was the character of the man, it was the facts that were strewn across his crimes.

           Riddle had been a serial killer for over _thirty years_ before he had taken a hiatus in his crimes. The span of the murders had been consistent and done with a precision that showed extreme intelligence. Typically, an organized serial killer has a high IQ. This was proved in the choice of victim, the way the murders were done and even victim placement. Things were so meticulously planned that there had been absolutely _nothing_ linking the former politician to the crimes until the blood had been found on Harry.

            This had always seen like something odd to Harry. Why would someone who was so meticulous and organized, someone who had _never_ left behind DNA, all of sudden leave behind blood? Unless it was planned, unless it was a decision made ahead of time. But why? Why leave behind a victim? What was the deeper meaning?

           There were never taunts to the press, or hints dropped when the police couldn’t catch a break. Even the M.O was never the same. The man didn’t have a particular way of killing someone. It changed constantly. If it wasn’t for the man’s calling card, the police never would have connected the murders to begin with. A signature in of itself usually would allude to a deeper meaning to the killer, sometimes showing a glimpse of the inner psyche or their fantasies. Signatures can expose _why_ they kill or if they have certain fixations.

            But not with Riddle. The lightning bolt left a lot to the imagination and several experts debated about the deeper meaning to the signature. Was the man hinting at his own power by comparing himself to the sheer destructive force of nature? Or was it symbolic, just a personal meaning that no one _but_ Riddle would ever know? Since, there wasn’t much to go on, the man had quickly risen to one of the most baffling cases ever seen.

            Some serial killers like to take possessions of their victims or even parts of their body as a keepsake or a trophy. Riddle wasn’t like that. The man went _out_ of his way to avoid such things. As if he wanted nothing to do with them once they were dead. As if they were useless to him afterwards. As if they just didn’t matter. It was a disassociation that could possibly shed some kind of light to his inner thoughts.

            Disassociation was something that Harry had known well. When trying to discover more about the man that had changed his life from whatever path it _would_ have been on, to his now shitty one, he had to distance his feelings from his research. Emotions tend to override rational thought. When attempting to learn everything he could about the Voldemort Murders, he had to look at things in a clinical manner instead of personally.

            If things had been different, he _might_ have pitied the man. He _might_ have felt bad for the guy. Riddle had been the byproduct of an affair from the son of a _very_ wealthy aristocrat who was also an entrepreneur and the daughter a _very_ poor Servant Agency who also employed said daughter. When the papers got wind of the affair, Merope was condemned as a whore who seduced him with falsities to acquire Thomas Riddle’s wealth. In the aftermath of the scandal, Merope couldn’t deal with the emotional stress of being abandoned and committed suicide via drug overdose. Leaving behind a newborn baby whose father denied all claim to.

            Riddle grew up in an over populated orphanage, one that took in too many children and had a poor adoption rate. Chances of being chosen were marginal at best, especially considering the economy at the time, the war and his own age. Despite the odds, he had been adopted… only to later be returned when it was discovered that he had been diagnosed with Reactive Attachment Disorder. The diagnosis wasn’t something the orphanage could legally exclude when potential parents would show interest. When his status was announced, his chances had been dropped past the point of no return. Leaving him to never find another home and only leaving the orphanage when he had turned of age.

            Reactive Attachment Disorder is a condition that can be found in some children who may have received negligent care due to their caregiver showing a consistent disregard to the child’s emotional needs, comfort and affection. With an over populated orphanage, Harry suspected that the staff was limited in employees and didn’t have the time or abilities to care for _all_ of the children as they should have.

            Children with Reactive Attachment Disorder can have an aversion to touch or physical affection. Instead of the movements producing feelings of comfort, the action is perceived as a threat. These children also tend to have control issues, going to great lengths to remain in control to avoid feeling helpless at all costs. They can at times be disobedient, defiant and argumentative. Anger problems can manifest in different avenues. Sometimes, the anger can be seen in direct manners _or_ manipulative, passive aggressive behavior. Typically, the anger can be hidden in socially acceptable actions but taking it too far. Where simple games become dangerous or too rough. It was hard for Harry to find out much about Riddle’s life in the orphanage. The caretakers refused to talk to the press about the man and if they talked to the police, nothing was ever made public. He wanted to know if the boy had been an example of the disorder, had he had friends? Or was he just like the symptoms stated?

            Children with that disorder have a difficult time showing genuine care and affection. They can at times show inappropriate affection to strangers or teachers while showing little or even negative reactions to their parents or caregivers. An undeveloped conscience can manifest to the point where they show no guilt, regret or remorse when behaving badly and can even blame others for their mistakes.

            Inhibited cases of the disorder show children who are extremely withdrawn and emotionally detached. They are aware of their surroundings, sometimes being hyper-vigilant, but does not react or respond accordingly. They push others away by ignoring them or even showing aggression when attempts are made at getting close.

            Without proper steps made in therapy or correcting the symptoms of the disorder, Reactive Attachment Disorder carries into adulthood and can manifest in _many_ different types of personality disorders. Some typical cases of a child who grew into a personality disorder can have several personality disorders combined. Including Antisocial Personality disorder, which can contain persistent lying, stealing, using aliases, impulsive behavior and a disregard for the safety of others. Another disorder common in adults who never received the treatment as a child is, Narcissistic Personality Disorder. Which can include traits of arrogance, the belief that they are more important or special than others, expectations of praise or admiration, exaggeration of their own achievements or talents and fantasies of power, success and their own attractiveness.

            The spectrum of personalities is vast and hard to pinpoint if it isn’t actively being looked for. It was easy for experts or even Harry to _suspect_ what the man may have but it was an entirely different thing to _know._

Riddle’s childhood may have been less than satisfactory but what he did with his life after that, was his own doing. The man had aimed to prove everyone wrong. He had risen past the beliefs of all those around him and not only was a brilliant student at Hogwarts but also a successful sob story for the press. During his teen years while he was winning academic medals, his birth father had been murdered, pushing his spotlight in the papers even higher. Riddle had gained the hearts and the wallets of _several_ benefactors. Leaving the previously poor boy, quite wealthy in business attempts and backings.

            There was a lot of speculation to his first murders. Usually, the first kill is meaningful and sets the tone for the rest. Sometimes, the first kill is never claimed by the serial killer. Either because it was too close to home or they have put a block or separation from it. Riddle’s first claimed victim hadn’t been someone that Harry could actively see any connections or underlying reasons. It made him suspect that his first murder had _actually_ been someone never claimed. If he was to make a guess, he would question the true murder of the man’s parents. It just seemed _too_ good not to be true. Everything was centered around them, even when it came to the press. His orphan status was constantly being paraded, his father’s abandonment and his mother’s suicide. Those were _always_ being brought up whenever Riddle’s name was uttered. That would have to weigh down him at some point. But the detached way the interviews showed Riddle, it was almost a neon sign pointing to his alarming thoughts. Well, at least Harry thought so. Things didn’t add up and he had always _wished_ that more information would come to light when it came to Riddle.

            Harry wasn’t sure what was going on in the mind of Riddle and he wasn’t entirely positive he _wanted_ to know either. He was firm in the belief that Riddle could have been either saved or his behavior prevented if the man had had the proper care as a child. Not all children who are neglected succumb to disorders, he was a prime example of someone who had a somewhat similar upbringing to the serial killer. Only, Harry didn’t kill people. No matter how much the Dursleys had made him aggravated or angry, he had never thought about killing them or anyone else. Everyone is different and Riddle was the unlucky one to never get the treatment that he needed.

            When Harry allowed his clinical side to take a step back, his emotions were always a mess. He wanted Riddle to find the justice he deserved. He wanted to see the man behind bars for however long he would live. Understanding _why_ the man _might_ be the way he was didn’t make it better or excuse any of his crimes. Being the only person to ever live once Riddle chosen a victim had made Harry wonder what that meant. Would the man come after him again? Would he finish what had once been started?

            Some people thought that Riddle had died or gotten himself arrested on smaller crimes. That sometimes was the case in regard to serial killers. But Harry had never bought into that. Riddle was too smart and too diligent to allow himself to be caught on something that _wasn’t_ his murders. If it hadn’t been for the way the man had disappeared from society, he might have believed he had died. It had always seemed too big of a coincidence to say that though. So, Harry had kept his belief in the back of his mind, knowing the man would return.

            Harry looked at Dumbledore, unsure of what to say as his mind whirled in a thousand different directions. What did this mean? Did it mean anything to him? Was this something that would relate to his immediate future? Knowing the man would return did nothing to help the inner turmoil that was now bubbling underneath the surface. Should he be worried or scared? Was he in danger?

            Anger wasn’t something Harry was new to. He had always hated Riddle. Not for making him an orphan but for making him live a life that wasn’t his own choosing. His circumstances had been altered so drastically the night of his parents’ murders. So much so that there was no saying what his life would have been like. It was an injustice done to him, one that angered Harry. He had always been someone who valued free will and just having choices. The choice to be who he was and be what he wanted. The choice to do as he wished. But he felt as if his choices had been robbed from him that night. He felt as he was forced to be someone who was fixated on finding the serial killer. Forced to spend his time searching for reasons behind a deranged person. Forced to do things he didn’t want to, just so that he could find the closure that was needed. Closure that _shouldn’t_ need to exist in the first place.

            Harry was angry that the man was back, frustrated that someone else had now fallen victim to Riddle. Hated that this would mean more press on the murders and himself. Despised that a new death meant a chance to see if there were more mistakes made. Someone shouldn’t _have_ to die to bring the man to justice. This was all too much to focus on. Too much to think about. His mind was having a hard time coming to grips with this. The man coming back shouldn’t shake him to his core. It shouldn’t affect him this much. It hadn’t been a surprise, so why was this bothering him so much?

            His life had just gotten significantly more complicated. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to sit back and wait for the guy to possibly come for him? Should he just do nothing and hope the police would catch him? It wasn’t as if they had caught him in the last 44 years. But what could he even do to help? He was fifteen for crying out loud. He had the urge to help but didn’t have the means to make that a reality. He bit his lip as he looked to Dumbledore’s desk in an attempt to clear his head.

            “Who was killed?” Because Harry knew that the man wouldn’t leave someone else alive. Whether it had been a fluke, mistake or on purpose, he _knew_ that Riddle wouldn’t repeat his previous actions.

            There was an almost calculating in the look that the Headmaster was giving him. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because he readily believed the man was back or if it was because he wasn’t acting upset.

            “Bertha Jorkins.”

            Harry tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember why that name sounded familiar. “Didn’t she work for the Mayor’s office?” He received a short nod but no further explanation, making him have to strain a little to remember the name. There had been a scandal in the papers when the head of the Mayor’s Public Relations team had been discovered running a gossip tabloid _against_ the Mayor. Her alias had been smearing his name and campaign while her day life was built upon putting out the fires she had created to begin with.

            The last thing he had read about her had said the Jorkins became a freelance journalist who prided her undercover skills and the drive to _always_ get the story, no matter what. Had she gotten wind of something Riddle was up to? Had she uncovered his whereabouts? Why claim the body? Was there a reason for the murder? His comeback into the world after fourteen years of silence would need to be important. So, what was it about Jorkins that was special? What made him interested in her?

            “Where was the body found?” He knew that he could find this out himself but there was a reason Dumbledore was telling him. What, he wasn’t entirely sure. The man wasn’t the type of person to sit around and gossip about nothing, there _had_ to be a reason it was being discussed now.

            “Albania.”

            Harry’s brows rose in surprise. _That_ was unexpected. Riddle usually stuck to more local killings. Albania? What in the world had gone down over there? Was that where the man had been hiding out all these years?

            “Was it a copycat?” There had been a few sloppy killings over the years that people had _tried_ to link to the Voldemort Murders but they were all copycats and the perpetrators had eventually been caught.

            The previous calculating look went up _several_ notches.

            “Mayor Fudge believes so. Refuses to consider that Voldemort has come back into society.”

            Harry arched a brow. “Why are you calling him that? It’s what he wants. His name is Tom Riddle.” The alias had been invented to keep his identity a secret but the choice in name showed a deeper meaning to it. It was obvious to Harry that the guy resented his real name and background of his family. Instead of the continuous use of his alias, the papers _should_ be reporting his real name. That way, whatever the man had hoped to gleam from the alias, was made moot.

            A white eyebrow lifted at his statement but nothing was uttered. Harry hated that the man was being so quiet. It was another power trip in a way. This way it ensured that Harry would have to ask him questions, therefore admitting that he didn’t know.

            He thought to what Dumbledore said and frowned. Just because the Headmaster _said_ Riddle was back didn’t actually mean that was true. He would have to look at what was released and come to his own opinion.

           If it _wasn’t_ a copycat, then Harry wasn’t sure what would happen. Things would be different but the same. He would continue on with his life as it was, learn what he could from Hogwarts and attempt to _do something_ regarding Riddle when he was of age and had some kind of background in the law to make it happen.

            Despite this not being the life he should’ve had or that it was now a life that was made by design of a madman, Harry was going to make the best of it. He may not _want_ to be the one to go after Riddle, but would do it anyways. Not for revenge against his parents but because _he_ had been the one targeted. For whatever reason Riddle had to leave him alive, didn’t matter in the end. Because of that choice, Harry was going to see this through. He was going to end Riddle and destroy his alias in the process. He _would_ watch Voldemort and everything that name stood for go down in flames. By a match that Riddle had struck to begin with.

            There was still a lot of questions that Harry had but he wasn’t going to ask Dumbledore any of them. He wasn’t going to give the man the satisfaction. He would branch out if he had to and find his own connections. Perhaps it was time he started using his own surname to get what he wanted.

            With a jerk of his chin that was a slight more than a nod of acknowledgment, Harry walked out of the room without a single look backwards.

 

* * *

 

           Draco contemplated committing murder. There were several sharp objects in the room that he could use, so a choice of weapon wasn’t limited. Cameras were a drawback but if he timed it right, he could probably make it appear as an accident. The only real issue would be if he left a witness. Leave Lockhart alive to overdramatize the event? Or take him out with Peeves too? He sighed heavily when he realized that he just wasn’t dressed for murder. His clothes were expensive and on his father’s dime to boot. No way was he ruining them with blood.

            He prayed Harry wasn’t going to take much longer because he could _not_ deal with Peeves for even a moment more. The man was testing his already small amount of patience with his insistent and embarrassing questions. If only Lockhart would kick him out of the office. But no, the secretary just kept attempting to make the conversation about himself.

            “You seem too young to not be a virgin. So how do you _know_ you like cock? I’ve got a few friends who probably wouldn’t mind if you experimented on them. I mean you shouldn’t just forgo vagina without trying it first.” Peeves told him with his arms folded and both brows lifted.

            _Oh my god._

“If they are your age then I can’t even legally consent.” Draco pointed out with his eyes rolled. “Never, I repeat _never_ will I be sleeping with a woman. So, cease this conversation.”

            “I’m sure I could find a girl around your age if you ever change your mind. For a cost, mind you.”

            Draco blinked rapidly at the persistent man. “Are you attempting to pander off women to me?” Why did the man care so much about his love life? He was fifteen. _Fifteen_. “As if you are some kind of procurer.”

            Peeves tilted his head to the side as he considered the statement. “I could probably make a lot of money being a procurer. I could be the go-between with the brothels or even people on the streets.” The man hummed in thought as a giant grin flittered across his face. “After I completely destroy ol’ Filch’s sanity, I may just be in for a career change.”

            Draco curled his mouth in distaste. He hoped that wasn’t true.

            “I have experience dabbling in that sort of thing myself.” Lockhart piped up as Peeves snorted loudly.

            This was _not_ the time to try and one up the other person. Draco had to wonder if the man realized what he was saying.

            “If you ever need help gaining a woman’s heart, I can give you pointers.” Lockhart changed his tune quickly, as if realizing what he had tried to say. “I know talking to the opposite sex can be hard but you aren’t completely hideous, so that should help slightly.”

            That’s it. Draco was going to kill him too. Forget leaving the man alive. _Completely hideous._ Fucking prick.

            Peeves roared in laughter. “Ickle Malfoy needs lessons in how to woo the female form. Oh this is priceless. If only your father was here to see this.”

            Draco eyed the scissors that were innocently sitting on Lockhart’s desk and debated if that would work better than just smashing the man’s face into the wall. He shoved aside his murderous instincts as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at the janitor.

            “I do _not_ need lessons because I could care less about being with a woman. In case you have missed the entire point of this moronic conversation, I am gay. So far beyond gay that the mere thought of coming in contact with female genitalia makes me nauseous. I will always want to be with a guy and that won’t change. So you can go ahead and parade your prostitutes all you want, but it won’t be to me.”

            Draco took great joy in the shocked expression on Peeves' face. It wasn’t every day that the man lost his humor or the upper hand.

            “Well fuck, things sure have changed since I was last here at Hogwarts.”

            The new voice had Draco looking up before groaning at the obvious sign of a Weasley. He wasn’t sure which one this was nor did he remotely care.

            “Ah, Bill, how good to see you.” Lockhart spoke up, somehow managing to show all of his _too_ bright teeth. “Back from Egypt so soon? You know, I once was involved in a project over there, I could always give you some pointers on how to speak to the locals.”

            Draco couldn’t take one more minute of Lockhart’s pathological lying tendencies or Peeves and his stupidity. Now, he was supposed to deal with a Weasley too? Nope. That was just asking way too much of him.

            A hard slam of a door had him looking up, praying it was Harry. Hoping the other boy would save him from the sheer insanity that was his life.

            The instant Harry walked into the room, his eyes snapped towards Draco as they both made their way to each other. It only took a few seconds before they both realized something.

            “What’s wrong?” They said in unison before they shared a small smile.

            “I’ll tell you later.” Harry whispered, knowing that Lockhart was no doubt listening shamelessly. “You alright?”

            “God no.” Draco rushed without preamble. “You don’t even _know_ the sheer idiocy I have had to put up with while you have been gone.”

            “Hey!” Two indignant cries could be heard and one chuckle. Neither boy looked away from each other to investigate.

            “From ignorant comments, horribly personal questions and even being offered a female prostitute. I was contemplating murder.” The staged whisper could be heard all around.

            “I am glad you didn’t.” Harry countered with a smile as he felt the tension from Dumbledore’s office leave him. He was alright, he would make it, he wasn’t alone. “How can we be Bonnie and Clyde if you are going to kill without me?”

            “Which one would you be Malfoy? Clyde or Bonnie? Your soft features kind of make you a Bonnie.” That was asked with a snicker.

            “I swear to god Peeves, I will take Lockhart’s scissors that he will probably say he used to defeat some kind of terrorist to save a defenseless baby, and shove them so far up your arse that you will _know_ what it feels to have something up there. Unfortunately for you, it won’t be a cock.”

            Harry let out a low whistle at the threat and had to wonder what this Peeves guy had done to upset Draco so much. When another whistle was released, he looked around and noticed a man several years older than them. He had red hair and freckles that reminded him of Weasley but there were differences. The hair was tied into a long ponytail and an odd fanged earing finishing off a look that was unique.

            “It was a robber, not a terrorist.”

            Draco closed his eyes at Lockhart’s voice and had to hold onto Harry’s arm to ground him before he really did just murder the man. “I am so fucking done.” He whispered into Harry’s ear. “Save me.”

            Harry bit his lip to stop from smiling as he looked to the rest of the room. He was being assessed by Peeves and whoever was the Weasley look alike. “The name is Potter.” He offered as he entwined his arm with Draco’s and started walking towards the office door. “It was nice meeting you.” Harry told them despite not being introduced. If Draco wanted to leave then he wasn’t going to force the boy to be there if he didn’t want to.

            “Potter as in _Harry_ _Potter_?” The incredulous tone of Peeves asked before a sly smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he looked between Harry and Draco.

            “Well, well, when you were turning down Lockhart’s lessons on girls and my own offering of willing friends, I didn’t think it was due to already having someone.”

            Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously as he looked to the odd person. The man was an adult, probably in his late twenties to early thirties but his personality was horribly immature. There wasn’t anything remotely redeeming about him, at least not that he could see.

            “You must be the one who offered him female prostitutes.” Harry drawled as he stayed where he was and just glared at the man, allowing his frustration at the day to bleed into the look.

            There was a slight pause as the guy shifted for a moment before a giant grin was plastered on his face. Harry couldn’t tell if the smile was real or forced.

            “Why?” Peeves asked. “Do you care?” He taunted with a blatant look between the two of them.

            Draco was torn. Peeves had a horribly big mouth and would probably be screaming this at the top of his lungs the moment he left the office. But he also liked the idea of people knowing that they were sort of together. A date had been planned but he kind of—definitely—viewed Harry as his.

            “Yes.” Harry countered with a wrinkled forehead. “He’s fifteen. Do you know the legal ramifications of what you are suggesting? Are you prepared for the outcome?” He sighed when the guy didn’t seem to be fazed. “Also, Draco isn’t on the market. So back off.”

            As Draco was being pulled out of the office, he smiled cheekily at the slightly flabbergasted look on Peeves' face, the surprise in Lockhart’s eyes and the humor on Weasley’s face. He couldn’t deny the thrill that went through him at Harry’s words. Perhaps facing the torture of the past half hour had been worth it.

            Harry didn’t stop dragging Draco until they were near the door to his room. He had ignored the startled looks people in the halls had given them. Hadn’t paid attention to the hesitant way the teachers seemed to hold themselves, as if they were worried a fight was happening. He bit his lip as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Doubts had sprung up now that he didn’t have anything to distract his mind. He shouldn’t have said that. He was positive it would get around to the school, not that that was the issue. Harry could care less about that. He hadn’t even asked Draco what he had thought. Perhaps the other boy wouldn’t want it announced. They hadn’t even gone on their first date yet.

            “I’m sorry.” Harry whispered as he laid down on his bed. “I was just angry. I shouldn’t have said that without talking to you first.”

            Draco huffed as he made his way over to him. He nudged the brunette until the other boy scooted over. The bed had not been made with the intent of two people but he didn’t care one bit.

            “Peeves has a giant mouth on him.” Draco remarked as he looked down at Harry. He noticed a small wince and decided to make him suffer a little. Probably something he picked up from his father. “He has no remorse or qualms about ruining people’s opinions of others.”

            Harry bit his lip as he looked away from the blonde.

            “I guarantee by tomorrow afternoon the whole school will either suspect he was telling the truth or start watching us closer than they have been.” Some people refuse to believe anything Peeves says because the man held no credibility. The guy liked to say anything as long as it got people talking.

            Harry wanted to point out that he didn’t think it was possible for them to be watched _more_. They were the center of attention no matter where they went. But he didn’t want to speak up just yet.

            “I don’t care.” Draco whispered as he silently wished Harry would look at him. “I’ve been an outcast for a while now. A thick skin was something I had been taught as a child. It was needed as the son of Lucius Malfoy.” That was said with a bitterness as he glared at the wall.

            “Other people’s opinions of me don’t matter. What I think of myself is what is important. I don’t care if the school knows that I like you. I don’t care if they think I ‘flaunted the gay’ as long as _we_ know the truth. I want to get to know you Harry. I _want_ to be taken off the market, as long as you are the reason behind it.” He refused to look away from the wall as his cheesy words replayed in his mind.

            _There went his heart._ Harry blinked rapidly as he fought the urge to blush. He had never wanted to kiss someone as badly as he wanted to right now. He pushed that welcoming thought back. They were already moving pretty fast, he didn’t want to rush this too. He would wait. For now.

            “I’d like that.” Harry whispered back, keeping his tone the same as Draco’s. “I’d like that a lot.”

            Draco snapped his gaze to Harry and smiled softly before he settled down a little hesitantly with his head on the other boy’s chest. Words weren’t needed to express what he was feeling. His smile grew when Harry’s arms wrapped around him.

            “Are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier?” Draco wondered as he closed his eyes and contemplated taking a nap. His pillow never felt as comfortable as Harry did right now. Which was an injustice if he had ever heard one.

            Harry debated about bringing it up. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want the other boy to know, it was just that he didn’t want to ruin the mood that had settled around them.

            “Black and Lupin were in the office when I got there.” Might as well start at the beginning.

            Draco’s brows rose but he kept his eyes closed, that would have upset him if he had been Harry too.

            “I was able to change my schedule.” He paused. “Mostly.” The add on still bugged him. He didn’t _want_ to take some of those classes.

            That was better than nothing, Draco figured. He nodded his head the best he could as he waited for him to continue. He had a feeling that more was to come.

            “I asked for the years I wasn’t here, for the tuition money that my father had paid. Dumbledore had tried to say that he would give it to Black until I became of age.”

            Draco scoffed. Figures the man would act like that.

            “Black said he would give it to me _and_ provide me with papers allowing me to become emancipated, which I asked for.”

            That had Draco letting out a low whistle as he moved his body a little, settling even further into Harry’s embrace. He was surprised that Black had been accommodating, especially considering what had happened yesterday. Perhaps the man was realizing his mistakes?

            Draco felt his mental awareness slipping as a light fog of sleep settled around the edges of his mind. Harry was _far_ too comfortable.

            “On my way out, Dumbledore told me that Tom Riddle had returned with a new murder.” He looked down and shook his head at the possibly sleeping blonde.

            “That’s nice.” Draco mumbled before his mind caught up to what had been said.

            Harry snorted as Draco sat up suddenly with wide eyes, all traces of sleep gone.

            _“What?”_

            “My thoughts exactly.” Harry mumbled as he gestured for Draco to lay back down.

            As enticing as that was, Draco shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had _never_ thought Riddle would return. It had always been the confidence his father would strut around with that made that belief so strong. His father had been the financial backer in _far_ more than just the man’s election campaign. They were business partners in a lot of shady trades and off shore dealings. Not to mention his father had an unhealthy obsession with the for politician. If Riddle was back then that meant a lot of things would be changing and quickly. None of them would be good for Harry or him.

            So many thoughts were swirling around Draco’s head as he tried to sort them all out. He felt bad for the person who had died but he honestly had more shite to worry about than them. For Dumbledore to have mentioned this to Harry would mean there was some kind of proof that the serial killer was indeed back. That would have to rule out a copycat. He wondered what Fudge had to say on the manner. The man had been rather upset when he was leaving. The way the Mayor wanted to have dinner with his father didn’t sit well with him. His father was the _wrong_ person to be influencing Fudge.

            “Tell me what he said.”

            Harry was slightly worried at Draco’s behavior but quickly retold him what had been said. Not that Dumbledore had actually said much at all.

            “Bertha Jorkins.” Draco whispered as his mind blanked.

            _No._

            “Four months ago, my father hired Carrows' mother to look into Jorkins new business. She was more than just a freelance writer. She was publishing her own stories too. Her gossip tabloid had announced a huge fallowing before the scandal hit.”

            Harry had a bad feeling about this. “What does their mother do?”

            “On the surface? Her business is Private Investigation.”

            “What about under the surface?”

            Draco looked to Harry as he bit his lip. “People who get investigated by the Carrows never make it financially past a few months. _Everything_ gets wiped clean and the people they investigate don’t breathe a word of it. It’s a ‘nonviolent’ way of ruining someone without getting your hands dirty. I don’t know exactly what they do, all I know is that their victims usually fall out of society and are often recluse after their investigations.” Which is why he had threatened Carrow yesterday the way he had. If his father _had_ wanted to put a stop to the bully's mother, it would have ruined far more than just a business.

            What? Harry’s mind was spinning as more things were slotting into confusing places. What did Lucius Malfoy have to do with all of this? Hadn’t the man just been a financial backer? What had the Carrows found out? One look at Amycus and he _highly_ doubted these investigations were nonviolent.

            “My father doesn’t do things without a reason.” Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. “If he had the Carrows investigating Jorkins then he knows something.” Which didn't fit into a typical way a serial killer would go about things. If his father was involved -even remotely- that would make him wonder what the hell was _really_ happening.

            Harry agreed with him. Only, something wasn’t making sense. “How do you know he hired them?” His eyes widened at the flush that was marring pale cheeks.

            “Erm.” Draco fidgeted slightly as he shot a paranoid look around the room, as if reminding himself that it was only the two of them. “I knew he was going to disinherit me and I just _don’t_ have the complexion to put up with the stress of being poor.” He ignored Harry’s snort.

            “So I _may_ have hired someone to slowly trickle out mass amounts of money without his knowledge. Which is how I discovered what kind of business operations he was doing.”

            Harry dropped his mouth open in surprise and admiration. He was surprised that Draco was telling him he had broken the law. The sheer level of trust was daunting.

            “How in the world did you manage that? Especially considering who your father is. I doubt there is someone who would be willing to do something like that to _Lucius Malfoy_.”

            Draco smirked wickedly now that he was confident Harry didn’t think poorly of him. “That is where it pays to have less than honorable members in the family.”

            The statement didn’t quite make sense to Harry. He couldn’t remember Lucius having any siblings. Unless this was a distant relative or perhaps someone on the wife's side of the family.

            “My cousin was more than willing to help me.” He paused as he shrugged his shoulder. “As long as I paid him ungodly amounts of money in return.” Draco inhaled when he realized what they had to do.

            “Harry. My cousin can help us. He will be able to get us the knowledge that we are missing. There isn’t a database that he can’t get into. If we want to find out more about what Jorkins was doing, then we need him.” It was one of their only options. They were just teenagers, they needed outside help if they were going to look into this.

            “Your cousin?” Harry’s interest was piqued. He wasn’t too sure about the legal ramification too all of this but he also didn’t care. They would need help if they were to do anything.

            “ _Regulus Black_.”

* * *

 

            “You are related to _The_ Regulus Black?” Cho whispered in awe. “I heard he hacked 10 million dollars from foreign banks in the states.”

            “Please.” Millicent scoffed. “What about what happened here? He _tanked_ Barings Bank, causing it to collapse after losing over 800 million euros.”

            “Which would be _why_ he is in a high security prison.” Hannah chimed with contemplative expression.

            “I remember his photos in the papers for his trial. The man was dreamy.” Ginny sighed.

            “I think you mean crazy.” Harry corrected under his breath, still a little traumatized from meeting the man.

            “You know, he is soon to be let out.” Draco reminded his husband with a wide smirk, loving the way Harry’s eyes closed. They both knew this, it was just always fun to torment the brunette.

            “Remind me again why I am with you.”

            Draco hummed in thought. “Do you want sexual reasons _or_ intellectual reasons?”

            “Sexual.” All of the girls but Luna chimed in at once.

            Neville laughed loudly at the startled looks from both Draco and Harry at that.

            “I actually wouldn’t mind the intellectual reasons.” Luna piped up honestly as she moved her odd sunglasses up and down over her eyes repeatedly.

            The almost horrified expressions on some of the girls’ faces had Harry and Draco joining in with Neville’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning notes, it is complex. Reactive Attachment Disorder(RAD) isn't something that can be put into one box or label. There are more types than was mentioned and definitely more adolescent personalities disorders that it can turn into. I named the ones that would fit this situation. I am in no way shaming anyone who has had or currently has this disorder. That is not my intention. 
> 
> Side note, I stumbled across this disorder by accident. GUYS. Literally the entire time I was reading up about it, I said, 'This is fucking Voldemort'. I am completely convinced that he had this in cannon and no one is going to convince me otherwise. Look up some of the traits and the way children can behave and why it happens. It is literally him. Like, what? Again, there are multiple types of this disorder, so he may not fit some of them but I personally see him in the ones described. My mind is still blown. 
> 
> Double side note, no, I did not just copy and paste shit over. I had to change a lot of wording and make it my own, especially considering the explanations geared towards Riddle. I didn't make up facts or over exaggerate any. I did however leave out the symptoms and traits of the other RAD disorders. 
> 
> Triple side note, there is so many types of serial killers. Organized, Disorganized, Thrill Seekers, Mission-oriented and many more. I won't exactly say which one Voldemort is. Despite how obvious which one he is, I would just like to say that not everything is as it seems. So I wouldn't put the man in one box just yet. 
> 
> I imagine a lot of you have more questions than answers. I won't be shedding light to Riddle's true reasons for doing things quite yet. Nor will I get into details about spoilers. BUT I would love to hear your thoughts or theories on them. 
> 
> Serial Killers are far more fascinating than I had ever realized. This story is just opening my eyes to a lot. I have always liked murder shows, real and dramatized but never really paid attention to serial killers. I used to live off of the I.D. channel before I moved. 
> 
> Bill was there for a reason that just won't be said as of yet. I didn't just throw him in there for no reason. Was anyone else hoping that Draco would follow through with his threat to Peeves? No? Just me?
> 
> If you don't see Draco doing underhanded sneaky things to ensure that he would have money, then we are obviously not seeing eye to eye. :P 
> 
> Regulus is someone that doesn't have a whole lot of character development in the original books. He was someone that I could work with and mold as I see fit. He was someone who was darker but chose to do the right thing in the end. I like to see this Regulus as someone who isn't the best morally but does do occasional good things. The 10 million that Cho mentioned did happen in real life, it was in 1994 but that is alright, I fudged that slightly. Also, the 800 million euros was in 1995. Obviously my Regulus had done this at different times and I am just taking real world events and twisting them. 
> 
> I think that is all. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
